Masters & Royals
by EvilRegalPanda92
Summary: AU- A OUAT/Swingtown crossover. I will not give any details about the fic because if I do I will spoil it for you. Not my characters... Sadly
1. Master Decker

**I do not own any of these characters**

 **Most of the chapters are written already but not in chronological order. I decided to post it because it may give me that extra push that I need to write the ones that are left.**

 **This story contains a lot of M scenes (F/F, F/M/F & F/M) and BDSM. I will give you guys a heads up. **

**I hope you like this fic, it is my baby. Thank you to my beta to take the time to read every chapter, English is not my first language so she is helping me a lot.**

Master Decker

She couldn't move, her breath shorting out every second, every inch of her body was paralyzed, but it wasn't because of pain. No, this feeling was different. The amount of pleasure that her body was experiencing was unbelievable. She was on her stomach, big and rough hands pressing against her sacrum. Pushing and releasing and repeating. He released the pressure and he moved slowly to her feet, making sure that he didn't touch her while doing so. He lowered himself and grabbed her toe, massaging and placing it into his mouth, he sucked hard. She couldn't help but release a whimper. Then he turned her over and place heated kisses on her navel. She would have never thought that touching those spots will bring her over the edge; without the need of reaching between her legs.

She was feeling it, the wave of pleasure invading her body, her tie lips fighting to release any type of sounds. She felt him placing three open bites three inches southward from his original position, that did it for her, a silent 'oh' escaping her lips and she was releasing all over the hospital bed.

One of her hands was pressed against her close eyes while the other one was resting on her abdomen. It took her a few seconds to adjust her breathing and open her eyes.

"Well that was interesting _."_ A voice came from behind her.

"Did you get it?" She whispered, still fighting for air.

"Yes, Dr. Decker! We got all the information that we needed. Congratulations, you found another piece from this big puzzle."

She hummed and smiled. As soon as she got up from the hospital bed, she saw him, the guy that pushed all those buttons, waiting for her with a hospital gown. He was very attractive; brown hair, blue eyes, rough complexion, the perfect amount of facial hair, and that smirk; that was one of the facial expressions that made her tremble from head to toe along with that sexy British accent. She smiled back at him and stepped forward, he helped her cover herself and placed a kiss on her neck.

"Easy, Locksley! What would your wife think of this?"

"Ex-wife!And she will be fine! We have gone above and beyond a simple kiss. And you know it."

She let out a laugh and pushed him backward, walking away from him and approaching the blonde tall man who addressed her in the first place. Whale was an old friend of hers. They met in medical school; she decided to go more into a sexologist carrier while Whale, who had a BA in psychology, decided to pursuit his dream career getting into OB/GYN, he was one of the best. He actually worked in the west aisle of the hospital and in his spare time he was helping her on her new research.

"Well, Whale what are your findings?"

"We found three key spots of triggering an orgasm doctor D."

She gave him a disapproval stare at the unexpected nickname. She didn't know whether she liked the lack of professionalism that the nicknames provided. But at the same time she was always eager to see what he would be coming up with next.

"So, now I'm Doctor D huh? What happened with Doc Sexy T?"

"I just thought that it was appropriate to change nicknames every week, based on the focus of the research."He finished with a playful smile.

"You are helpless Whale. Ok, let me see the vitals."

He handed over her vitals and explained to her what was going on. The sacrum, known as the small vertebrate on the human's back contains sacral nerves, shot straight to the genitals. The big toe, which definitely was new to her, caused a lesser reaction on her vitals because of a neurological connection, not as direct as the sacrum and even less as the navel, which she knew perfectly. Finally the navel, well the navel and clitoris have a lot in common since (from the womb) these two regions grow from the same tissue, making a neurological connection in adulthood.

"So when triggering these three spots without letting the body cool down…"

"It will build up the orgasm slightly more intense that a normal one, it will take a little bit more time for the release, but…"

"But what?"He asked her in total confusion

"Can you check my vitals after the kiss on the navel?"

Dr Whale flipped through the pages until he found what she was looking for.

"Here! You see? It goes up at the time of contact, but I remember that he went southward after that and you can see here (pointing at her vitals) that went significantly up which caused the release."

"What do you think it caused that?"

"I know I read about that in an acupuncture research I did a few months ago. I think it is call the Sea of Energy, there are three acupressure points which are linked to sexual pleasure. I thought it was a waste of my time, but it seems that it wasn't. "

Whale stared at her for a few seconds, his face lacking any expressions.She looked at him, with 'I am not a crazy woman, do your research'. He frowned, and she knew that he got the memo, but also she noticed his mouth opening, he was ready to ask more questions; which she didn't have the time to answer at that moment. She was late for a party at her house and her husband Tom was left alone with the chaos. So before he could emit a sound she cut him off.

"We are done here! See you tomorrow."

"But…"

"But nothing! I need to go, my husband is organizing this party today by himself, and I'm so late. Goodnight Whale!"

"But Dr, are you going to leave the premises with just a hospital gown?"

"Oh?!" She looked down at the baby blue outfit she was wearing and had totally forgotten about.

"I would have said yes, if at least I was showing a little bit of cleavage. But since, that's not the case; I will change and then go. And please, tell Ruby to redesign these gowns, they are not hip at all."She winked at him before turning around and making her way to the bathroom.

He laughed waving her goodbye.

"Locksley!" She yelled causing him to turn around.

"I told you to call me Robin. We are not into formalities anymore."

She lowered her voice and bit her lip before answering. "I know, but it sounds sexier that way. Don't you think?" He closed the space between them and guided his hands to her hips, grabbing and pulling towards him. She looked at him without releasing her lips just yet. He placed his index finger on her cheek and his thumb on the side of her lips, pushing down to a release. She didn't break eye contact. "It is so disappointing that you guys are getting a divorce. You were our favorite couple. I hope that you will not leave us as well… Locksley. What do you say? I'll see you later?"

"I'll be there!"

She smiled and turned around yelling _-_ Don't be late! _–_ Before closing the front door.

"I wouldn't dream of it."He whispered


	2. Goodbye Party

**Short chapter but necessary** Goodbye Party

When she arrived Tom had most of the things done and ready to go. She wasn't worry about it; she knew he was going to do a good job. However, she felt horrible that she wasn't able to help him. Well, not that she didn't know how to make up to him later.

Their friends arrived on time. It felt so right every time she organized a party at her house. Everyone was free, relaxed, and wild in their own way. Couples would split up and meet with others, swim in the pool, have a couple of drinks and if they were lucky they would get to the basement; a place in which they will find comfort, love and passion. She was looking around with a smile. She couldn't feel more complete, well almost. A knock at the door made Trina snap from her trance as she put a hand on her husband's arm and gestured him to come with her.

She opened the door and there they were; their favorite couple, Robin and Marian. Tom smiled at the sight of the pair, late as always but never missed a good time. Trina was very confused as of what was Marian doing here if they were getting a divorce. But she didn't overthink it, after all, they were their favorites.

"Hello there, look who decided to show up!" He smiled while extending his arms to embrace the brunette in front of him. She stepped forward and returned the hug laughing a little when he placed a kiss on her cheek. "We'll never miss this."

Robin stepped forward and grabbed Trina by the waist, placing a gentle kiss on her cheek as well.

"I told you to be early, why is it so hard for you to follow a simple request?"

"Sorry, but Roland didn't want to go to sleep and you know that leaving him with the nanny wide awake is not a good idea." She chuckled at the idea of little Roland running around with his bow and arrow aiming to every object he could possibly hit. Nodding in approval she stepped out of his grip and grabbed her husband's arm.

"Shall we?"She said motioning to the inside of the house.

"So is this a goodbye party?" She said gesturing towards Marian who was with her husband at the bar. "Yes, pretty much! She wanted to have a last night stand with the famous Deckers before leaving for Boston." Trina looked at Robin with worried eyes. So that meant that little Roland was leaving as well? He must be destroyed, that little boy was everything to Robin. He looked at her knowing what she was thinking.

"Don't worry; she is not taking Roland with her."

"She is not!?"

"No, she is not capable of taking care of him. Don't get me wrong, she is an amazing mother but her work will not be as flexible as mine. Roland is 5, the critical age, so I would not like him to be alone with a nanny 24/7 while his mother is working with the outlaws. He has a father with a flexible schedule and who is able to take care of him. That's all that he needs."

Robin always putting his little boy first. The thought always warmed her heart and made her wonder what would happened if she had a child of her own. She was sure that Tom will be a good father, but she also knew that it wasn't among his priorities. He thought that a child was going to change everything between them, their relationship, and their lifestyle; it was frightening; she didn't want to lose everything.

"Trina? Trina! Are you alright?" She let the worries slipped by at least for now and looked straight into those blue eyes. "Yes, I'm fine! So happy that Roland will stay with you Robin! He is a great boy and will be a wonderful man like his father." He smiled at her, but wasn't completely sure about everything 'being fine' before getting more information from her. Trina interrupted his thoughts by grabbing his hand and pulling him forward. "Come on, our stunning dates are getting too comfortable over there. Let's see what they are up too and maybe we can join them."

He smiled and followed her. This was going to be a good night.


	3. Pain And Memories

Pain and Memories

"Good Morning Whale!"

The blonde, tall guy jumped from his seat at the sudden call of his name. "Why so jumpy? Are you hiding something?" She tried to look behind his shoulder to see if she could read the paper on the table. He was quicker and grabbed the papers and put them into a folder, spinning around the chair and looking at her as calm as he could.

"I am not hiding anything! I just… I was focused and you startled me that's all."

"Mhm!" She narrowed her eyes and walked towards him – _You know_ \- she was getting closer. Every step she took was one inch that he slid backward – _from all the years that I've known you_ \- she was now invading his personal space. He couldn't slide anymore; the table was keeping him from doing so. She leaned towards him, placing her hands in the table behind Whale and looking right into his eyes. She held his stare for a few seconds while he tried to swallow and maintained his breathing steady. She was loving what she was doing to the man in front of her.

He was so scared and uncertain of what she was going to do next. She smiled and brought her face closer to his, slightly brushing their lips. He gasped at the contact, forgetting everything. Her lips didn't stay there longer, she brought them pass his nose and close to his ears. - _You are a terrible liar_ \- she whispered a smile curving in her mouth, while her skillful hands grabbed the folder behind Whale. He jumped a little bit and his senses started to function again.

She laughed at his current stage and proceeded to open the folder. Her smile faltered, leaving a frown and a disapproval gaze. He had never seen her like that before, she was either playing her sexy card or joking around with the staff. She was perplexed; when she looked at him he could see her eyes empty with no expression. As if she was not there at all.

"How..." she shook her head _. "_ Where did you find this?" He didn't know if he should answer or not.

"ANSWER ME WHALE! Where did you find these files? DAMN IT!"

Whale jumped at the sudden change of tone. This was bad, he had known Trina for almost 10 years and this states were the worst. She had talked to him about it, they were very unstable. Trina was even worried that it could be the beginning of a bipolarity problem or even worst a double personality issue. However, after what he read he was completely sure that the answer to her problems were in those files. Thankfully he knew how to handle this without being hurt by the brunette. "I…I was looking for the latest results in our test and couldn't find them. I went to your office and looked into the restricted files because I thought you may have misplaced them like the other day. So I was looking through them and saw those. I am sorry; I shouldn't have gone into your files without your permission."

"BUT YOU DID!" She was angry, worried, furious! Nobody was supposed to know about those files. There were locked for a reason. It was too painful; it was too conflicting and it wasn't right. She tried to compose herself, because she knew that the man in front of her will not cooperate if she was screaming at the top of her lungs. She took a few deep breaths and started talking.

"Whale, I am sorry! I went out of my boundaries. I just want you to tell me how much did you read from this?" She raised her hand with the folder in her hand.

Whale knew that the only way to get this over with was to tell her the truth and then to pray for a miracle. "I've read enough!" He said, lowering his head to look at his feet. Trina took a deep breath and closed her eyes placing a hand on her forehead and the other one on her waist. All those buried memories coming back. All those emotions flourishing and concentrating on her eyes, the unshed tears threatening to fall. But she couldn't cry, not anymore. She had suffered enough all those years ago, she was happy now. They had agreed not to talk about it, not to contact one another and most importantly forget about this unfortunate event. Gathering the little energy she had left she looked at Whale.

"Whale" her voice sounding weaker than she was expecting. The man in front of her gathered all the courage that he could and managed to look at her in the eyes. "No one, and I repeat! NO ONE can know. You need to promise me that this secret will stick with you to your grave Whale! Promise me!"

"I…I promise!"

She stared at him, trying to find any lie behind his words, nothing. She blinked slowly, a tear running down her cheek stopped by her index finger. "We are done! I will take the day off, a day, two, or four… Who fucking cares? I will come when I am ready. In the meantime, keep working on the papers. I will check them when I come back." Without another word she turned around and left with her files in hand. She would have to be smarter this time and bring them back home. Hopefully Tom will not find them. She wasn't looking forward to another of these episodes. She needed to bury the memories again, could she burn the files? It wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

 _ **-Three days later-**_

Trina was sitting on her bed, legs crossed with the folder in front of her. She had decided not to burn the files. As painful as it was, at the end of the day it was part of her. She couldn't hide from it, the memories still haunted her like nightmares. No one was supposed to know, she kept repeating that to herself, but it was something that she couldn't control. Trina just hoped that Whale was able to keep the secret.

"What do you have here?" Tom said entering the room. She took the folder, got up, and walked towards the walking closet in front of her. "Nothing babe, just work stuff."He looked at her a little bit concerned. She hadn't gone to work for the last three days and that wasn't normal, she loved her job. "Are you going to work today?" His voice sounding hopeful, he wasn't used to seeing her like that, it was heartbreaking. She seems to notice the tone of his voice and couldn't help but to feel bad. Her husband was suffering and she was breaking the first rule of an open marriage, honesty. When he didn't hear an answer, he made his way to the closet; the sight that he found was heartbreaking.

Trina was curled up on the floor, knees up, arms on top of them, head bowed, and she was sobbing. In a matter of second Tom was embracing his wife and she was crying against his chest. "Babe, what's wrong? What is making you sad? What is tormenting you at night? Tell me! You have to tell me, please. I can help you"

She was shaking her head, no he couldn't help her, he can't erase those memories, he can't make the nightmares go away. "No one can help me." She managed to say between sobs.

"Try me!" He replied hugging her even tighter.

"I… I am scared."

Tom couldn't think of anything that had happened in the past month that would make his wife scared of anything. "Scared of what babe?" Trina hesitated on her answer, but maybe he would not judge her and just maybe he would be able to help her a little so she replied.

"Of you judging me, you see." She raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes. "I have a very painful past, that's why I haven't mentioned it, three days ago those memories were introduced to my life again, and it just hurts." Tom looked at her. He knew that he wasn't going to get anything else from her, not today. He kissed her tenderly leaning his forehead against hers. "I don't want you to hurt anymore, but I don't want you to push you either. You can tell me if you want and whenever you want, but promise me that you will do whatever it takes to get out of that hole and come back to me please." She nodded, kissing him passionately.

MR MR MR

Trina decided to go to work after her chat with Tom. She was feeling a little bit better and excited to hear Whale's new project. He sounded so eager on the phone. When she arrived at the office, her assistant Mary Margaret greeted her with a smile. She was an adorable young woman, petite, with blue eyes and raven short hair. She was always happy and giving hope speeches and sending positive vibes to everyone. It was really nice to have her around.

"Good morning Dr Decker! How are you feeling today?" her voice sounded almost if she was out of breath. She wasn't sure if the doctor was going to treat her like if they were best friends or just like one of the staff that worked for her. Mary Margaret wasn't sure why the change in moods, she thought for a few weeks after she was hired that the brunette was bipolar or suffer from double personalities. However, they sat down and talked about it. So she was in charge of letting Trina know if she was behaving out of character.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Call me Trina!" She smiled and gave Mary Margaret a tight hug. "I am feeling so much better darling. Thank you for asking." She was trying to hide her puffy eyes giving her a gentle smile. She was so grateful to have people like Mary Margaret, always looking out for her and taking care of her.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk about it?"

"I said, I am fine dear!" Those words coming out harsh. Trina's hands squeezing her assistant's arms so hard that the young woman gasp at the sharp pain produced by Trina's nails. Trina's eyes were fixed on hers, the hazelnut spheres cold and empty. She could swear that she saw fire in her pupils. "Trina...let...me...go" the young woman said slowly. "Dr. Decker for you, you little piece of…" Mary Margaret moved her hands around Trina's placing them on the brunette shoulders and shaking her. "Trina snapped out of it! This is not you, you are kind and loving! Come back!" The young woman could feel Trina's grip loosening up a little bit, her head falling down slightly. The brunette took a deep breathe and then looked at Mary Margaret. The raven haired woman smiling nervously at her, she could see the sparkle and life coming back to Trina's eyes.

"I am so sorry, I don't know what happened." Trina try to sooth the pain cause by her nails on Mary's arms. "I really need to get this checked out". She chuckled nervously with the young woman in front of her. Trina smiled at her and headed to the lab.

She stepped in and found Whale with two identical twins side by side wearing hospital gowns. They were breathtaking; males in their 30's, tall, short/light brown hair, piercing blue eyes, perfect jawline, their arms toned. They were hot.


	4. The Revelation

**The revelation**

"Good Morning Dr D, glad to have you back."

Trina looked at the twins from top to bottom one last time. One of them winked at her while the other one slap his brother behind the neck and gave him a 'stop flirting with the doctor you idiot' look. She smiled and turned her attention to the man speaking to her.

"Wha… What did you say?"

The twins giggled at the reaction they were having on the brunette; she was clearly enjoying having them here.

"Never mind." Whale said rolling his eyes. It was good to have her back.

"Mhm!" She placed her hands on her waist. "So Whale, can you be a sweetheart and tell me what are these…" Trina looked at the twins biting her lips; they were quite a masterpiece, and then facing Whale again. "…Gentlemen doing in the lab?"

"Sure! Dr. D these are James and David Nolan."

"Nice to meet you!" They both said simultaneously, reaching a hand to shake Trina's.

Trina smiled and used her two hands to shake theirs. So weird, she thought, what in the hell does Whale want with twins?

"So Whale, you haven't answer my question yet, what are they doing here?"

"Well, that was the whole point of my phone call. I was walking to get my daily Starbucks coffee and I happened to come across twins and it just came to me."

"What?" She said, trying to cut the details and get to the juicy part.

"Well, our next project could be based on identical twins and trying to figure out if both of them react to the same stimulations, how long it takes each one to reach their climax and eventually release, the different positions that can turn them on and so on. What do you think?" He asked hoping that she would be thrilled with the idea and forget about what happened in their last meeting.

"I think, that this is the best idea you have come up with in a very long time, Whale." She smiled along with the twins. "Can we get twin sisters as well? I think that the research would be more interesting if we have two pairs of identical twins."

"I tried Dr D. During the past few days, but the ones that I found weren't so excited to be a part of the project." He gave her a defeated look. Trina looked at Whale. "Please tell me that you were very professional and didn't try to pitch the project as a sex experiment. Women are more sensitive to this topic you know?" She looked at the twins. "Please tell me that he didn't do that."

"Well, buddy!" James put a hand on Whale's shoulder. "It seems that the doc here knows you better than you know yourself."

"Knock it off James! He didn't do it exactly like that _."_ David said looking at Trina. "He just said you want to be a part of a sex educational research and we said yes. Because we are men and we are more willing to do it than women." His brother gave him a 'well isn't that the same shit' look, David put a hand over his eyes and looked at Trina. "I'm sure that you will find a pair that will help you with your research Dr…?"

"Decker, Trina Decker, but you can call me Trina."

"Ok!" He smiled at her. "Trina, in the meantime, how can we help you?"

Twins but very different, she thought. It was very clear that the results will be different for each one of them. Would it be the same thing for… clones? Just thinking about it made her tremble. She was trying to push it away but it always came back to her at some point. Maybe if she could grab the courage and fight with her demons she will be able to contact her. But, she knew for a fact that her other self will be reluctant to talk or even meet with her. And definitely she will say 'hell no' to help on this kind of project.

 **-15 years ago-**

"TRINA! Trina where are you?" The brunette was screaming desperately looking at the flames covering the small building. She had to go in, she couldn't leave her there, after all they were together on this. The young brunette grabbed the courage and ran towards the burning building.

The ceiling was caving in, ashes and flames covering her surroundings. She knew that when the flames got to the lab the building will explode collapsing in a matter of seconds. They should've thought about it, the lab was full of flammable chemicals. But they were desperate, they had to escape and at that time it seemed like the best way.

"Trina, please answer me, Trina where are you?" The brunette was coughing, every step she took was one less breathe she could manage to obtain. The oxygen was running low, the flames were getting stronger and Trina was nowhere to be found.

Suddenly she heard her name closer than she was expecting. The young brunette looked down and there she was, under a pile of chairs and tables. "Trina! Oh my gosh! What happened?" She said leaning down and pulling everything off of her.

"I don't know, I was following you and the next thing I remember is hearing a loud noise behind me, I think the flames got around some chemicals and created a small explosion." She said being able to breathe again once the young brunette pulled her close and helped her stand up.

"Let's go! We don't have much time; this building will collapse any minute." The brunette grabbed Trina's arm putting it around her neck for support. She could see some open wounds and burns around her head, hopefully it wasn't serious. Trina started walking, the two teenegers managing to get a few feet away after they heard the building exploding and collapsing. They looked at the remains; the remains of their prison for as long as they could remember, it was gone. Now what?

"Are you ok?" She asked Trina lowering her down to the ground.

"I'm ok now! So what are we going to do? We don't know anyone, we practically were born there, no papers no nothing!" The other woman was just staring at her, she knew that she didn't know as well, but she was freaking out.

"REGINA answered me!" Regina snapped out of her trance to look at her copy with wide eyes. "I don't know Trina, but here…" she took out a folder that she had cover with her gown.

"What is it?" Trina said looking at the folder in her other self hands.

"Well it looks like a birth certificate with our names on it and all of our education records and some other personal information."

"But how did you… how? I mean when?" Regina rolled her eyes at the teeneger in front of her. It wasn't that hard to grasp she didn't know why her reflection was having a hard time.

"I grabbed it before we executed our plan, anyways. Trina, we can't stick together. It is going to be too risky, they can find us and we will be trapped again. We can't afford that, as hard as it may sound we need to go our separate ways. "

Trina couldn't believe what she was hearing, but Regina was right, however they could not split right now, she was very weak and clearly with no clue of where to go. "I agree! But I can't move on my own now, I think I need to go to a hospital, not feeling too well. Then we can figure out what are we going to do. Ok?" Regina looked at Trina, she was right, and she couldn't leave her under this circumstances. "Ok, we will stick together until then, but after that we… we can't be together anymore. And Trina, this never happened, we have to bury this here, today. If we don't do that we will not be able to move on. I know is going to be hard but we must tried. No talking about it and not contacting each other."

Trina's heart was breaking into a thousand pieces, she was like a sister, well actually it was HER, a clone. The only thing that was different was the hair. Regina's was longer than hers because that was the only way the people keeping them prisoners would know which one they were dealing at that exact moment (well that was what she thought). Regina the only person she knew and trusted. It was going to be hard but it will be the best way to keep the people that harmed them over the last 15 years as far away as they could.

Trina nodded, trying to keep her tears from falling but she was unsuccessful, Regina wasn't in a better shape, she could feel her pain. She leaned down and hugged her friend, sister, confident, herself. Both of them sobbing while trying to comfort each other.

"We're going to get through this." Regina said.

"Yes we are! We can handle everything. I will miss you though." Trina said looking at Regina.

"I will miss you too." Regina whispered hugging her tighter.

 **-Present-**

Yes, she may not be so thrilled about it. But she missed her, it had been more than 15 years since they last saw each other. It was time to reunite with her.

"Trina? Trina! Dr Decker!" Whale had tried to snap her out of it for the past 2 minutes but he couldn't, she was gone. He approached her, grabbed her by the shoulders and shook her gently.

"What the hell Whale!?" She yelled looking at the doctor in front of her.

"You were not answering me. I tried to get your attention for the last few minutes. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine!" She regained her composure and look at the twins, she would try to contact Regina after getting basic information from these two. "Well dears, sit down, we are going to take some blood samples and measure the length of your respective penises before and after erection." She ended with a smirk.

James was delighted to hear that. He was hoping that the job was going to be done by the sexy doctor in front of him. Just by looking at her he was feeling his member hardening. In the other hand, his twin brother, David, placed a hand over his mouth. He could feel that he wasn't comfortable with the idea, but that's what they signed up for.


	5. The Twins

**Warning: Smut scene (light)** **The Twins**

Trina guided the twins to one of the rooms near the lab. As fun as it might have been doing the handy work in the glass room that they were at in the first place. It would have drawn too much attention from her staff. And at that point she couldn't afford that. Since she had been absent for three days all the paperwork was done from home, which meant that everyone else was waiting for those files to work on the next step. So they needed to get busy in order to keep up.

Trina entered first followed by David and then James. The wall looked as if huge marshmallows piled up together and stuck themselves to it. That made it feel comfy and warm. There were two cabinets on each side with a sink and some drawers at the bottom, in the center of the room there were two recliner chairs. Trina motioned the twins to sit in each one of them. She insisted for Whale not to follow her, and assure him that she was very capable of doing the bloodwork and the hand job as well. He didn't doubt the second part but, even though Trina was good with the needle, he preferred to do it himself. After a little bit of disagreement, she agreed and the twins were poked by the doctor leaving her to do the handy work.

Trina went straight to the cabinets and pulled a ruler from one of the drawers and a pair of gloves. She turned around to face the twins with a smirk. "So, boys I need you to take off your hospital gowns." She said spanking the ruler against her hand. David jumped a little bit from the unexpected motion. On the other hand, James didn't even flinch and in less than a few seconds he was naked in front of her. She smiled at the excitement and then looked at David who was still 'dressed'. She walked towards him standing in front of him, making eye contact to the now blushed twin.

"Is there something bothering you David?" She said in a low sensual voice. "Do you need help with that hospital gown?" She whispered tracing the ruler from his chest to his crotch. She didn't want to put too much pressure on it since she needed to measure his manhood before hardening. However, it looked like that wouldn't be James case since he was already hard for her.

"He is very self-conscious because he knows I'm bigger than him." James interrupted, when the silent was too much for him to bear. Trina took a look at James; she could tell that he was very confident by the smirk forming on his face and both hands resting on his hips. Charming she thought. She resumed eye contact with David, he was even more embarrassed and out of his comfort zone. It was killing her inside; no one should be ashamed of their body.

"Is that so?" He nodded and looked down to her feet. He knew that these types of things were not as important, but it was part of his constant fight with his brother. They always tried to better one another, but other things had solutions, this didn't have one. And just the fact that James was always making fun of him, was just infuriating. She grabbed his jaw gently and turned it so he was forced to look at her. "There is nothing to be ashamed off. Haven't you heard, size doesn't matter?" He nodded. "Well I proved that correct, and since I am the specialist you should believe me, so you better take off that hospital gown and let's get this going." She smiled and he reciprocated. David pulled his gown up exposing his toned body. Trina hummed and discovered his penis wasn't as erected as his brother's. She could tell that there was a different in size, but she didn't think it was major. She grabbed a chair and placed it in the middle facing them.

"Ok boys, sit at the edge of the chair for me please." They did as she told and then she approached David. She figured that if she started with James he will get more excited at the sight of her touching his brother so the erection will never falter. So she decided to leave him for last. Trina took the ruler and measure David's soft penis, writing the numbers on the file in her lap, careful not to expose it to James and even more David so there would not be no offensive comments coming from James's mouth.

"Ok! So now comes the interesting part." She said smiling at David and getting rid of her gloves to have a better contact. "I know that this could be a little bit uncomfortable David, but just relax. As for you, if you don't like what you see you can step out." She said looking at James, however she knew that he wasn't going anywhere. He smirked at her and her suspicions were confirmed.

Trina rubbed her hands and placed them on David's soft penis, pumping from base to tip, and repeating. David couldn't resist the moan that escaped his mouth. Another pumped, she stopped at the base and massaged his balls, his cock was hardening at the sensation. "Don't fight it David, let it be!" She said. At that point she straddled his legs and sat on top of him, biting his earlobe and pressing her chest to his. She grabbed one of his hands and place it on one of her breasts. "You just need a little push, and I am willing to help." She whispered and pressed her lips against his. He replied to the kiss and squeezed her breast gently. She could feel his erection against her center so she stopped.

"There you go!" She said fixing her lip gloss as best as she could. Taking the ruler in her hands, she measure David's erected penis and jotted down the numbers. She smiled at him and looked at James whose mouth was slightly open.

"What's wrong dear? Like what you see?"

He was in shock about what happened a few seconds ago with his brother. He was so ready for this. "Sadly…" she started speaking again. "...you are already hard for me so I can't take advantage of you."

 _Dammit James!_ He thought and looked at his brother who was smiling widely. Trina measured James erected cock and jotted down her findings without any expression whatsoever. "Now, you need to calm down so I can take the last numbers." She said pointing her pen to his penis. "How am I supposed to calm down with a sexy doctor in front of me?" He said. "Oh, is that so?" She approached him sitting on top of him and starting to kiss his neck. She moved her mouth to his ear and whispered. "Then… let's finish the job" She pressed her lips against his; he was already ready to let her in. The passionate kiss was transformed in a battle of dominance. Her hands going down his side and rested on his erection, pumping hard. He groaned against her mouth as she swallowed it between kisses. Then the door opened and Tom walked in. David grabbed his hospital gown instantly and placed it on top of him to cover himself as best as he could.

"Hello lovely, having fun?" Trina stopped the kiss, turning around to see her husband. "Hi babe, what are you doing here?" She got up and walked towards her husband giving him a chaste kiss. James and David shared looks of pure confusion at the scene taking place in front of them. At this Trina looked at the both of them and then her husband. "How rude of me, Tom these are David and James Nolan. They will help us in the next step for our research." At that point James gathered his gown and placed it over his cock. Tom walked towards them and gave each one a hand shake. "So glad to meet you guys. My name is Tom, I am Trina's husband." At this the brunette gave her husband a wide smile. James face was blushed but also worried. _The doctor was married and her husband just walked on a making out scene between him and his beloved wife and he was fine with it? What kind of man was this guy?_

"So that should do it!" Trina said smiling after looking at James's face. "Do what?" The three of them said in unison. She laughed and walked towards James with the ruler. "Mr. Nolan can you please take off the gown." James hesitated for a while; he didn't want to be exposed like that in front of her husband _._ "I… I don't think this is a good idea." He said looking at Trina and then at Tom. She laughed at the comment. "It is fine! We are fine with it. In fact, we are swingers, so what just happened is nothing compared to what we have walked into in the past. So, Mr. Nolan, can you please let me take this measurement before you go hard on me again after processing my last comment."

He looked at the woman in front of him, how was this even possible? She knew him more than himself when it came to sexual matters; he guessed was all those years of studying. Hesitantly he pulled off the gown and there it was soft penis as she had planned. She measured it and wrote down on his files. James was right; his was bigger but for a few inches. However, David size was already above average and when erected, unlike his brother, his penis curved a little bit which will be easier for him to find the famous G-Spot. That would be interesting, she thought.

"You two can go and I'll see you tomorrow at 8am sharp. Need a semen sample for our records as well. Don't be late." The twins looked at her and then at Tom, and then at each other, both of their faces red in embarrassment. They nodded knowing that it was enough for today as they exited the room.

"So your whole 'I need you in room 69 ASAP' text message was to kill the mood of one of your patient?"

"Are you mad?" She said biting her lower lip.

"No mad, just disappointed, I thought it was a game and was so excited to tag along." He approached her and pulled her in his embrace resting his forehead against hers.

"Well, I have a couple of minutes to kill before I need to report to Whale. So, do you want to play a game?"

"I'd love to."


	6. The Search

**Warning! : F/F Smut scene**

 **The Search**

Trina called Emma that afternoon and agreed to meet at the brunette's house after nine. It was poker night for the guys so she knew that Tom would head out to Rogert's house around 8:30 giving Trina time to think what was the best way to approach the situation. She knew that the blonde wasn't the type of person that would judge because something wasn't quite right or it was taboo. However there was always the fear to be looked at as an experiment and not a real person. She had managed to put aside that title thanks to Tom and the love that he had given her for the past ten years but he didn't know the entire truth. Therefore she wasn't able to overcome it.

Emma was knocking on Trina's door at exactly 9:01. Trina smiled at the blonde who leaned forward placing a chaste kiss on Trina's lips. That was usually how the two friends greeted each other. The brunette let Emma in and both women went to the bar. Trina fixed Emma with a beer and she had a Cosmopolitan. The silence was rather uncomfortable and strange for the blonde since they always had something to talk about. She had a sip from her beer and looked at Trina. The brunette wanted to tell her something but it looked like she didn't know where to start. So Emma took it upon herself to start the conversation.

"So Trina, what do you want me to do?" The blonde asked looking at the brunette straight into her eyes. Emma was always direct she didn't like to fool around, also she knew her too well. They had been friends for almost fourteen years now. They met when both of them were in the group homes and promised to be together until the end. They did, as soon as they turned eighteen they got out and fought for their future, until they succeeded and became professionals. She got into med school and Emma was a bounty hunter, one of the best. Now they were really good friends, the ones that would call each other to get comfort, go out to party or just go to the grocery store. Yes, as incredible as it may sound, Emma loved to go there, mostly because she was going to get a delicious meal afterwards. Trina looked up to Emma and smile doubtfully. The blonde in the other hand gave her a 'you can tell me' look. Trina knew that she could trust Emma to keep this secret. After all, in order to find Regina she had to be honest.

"I need you to find someone for me. I am pretty sure is going to be easy because I have a picture and a name and probably a location to start from. "The blonde was taken by surprise; she thought that it was something more serious than finding a person judging for the brunette's behavior.

"Is that all? I mean don't get me wrong Trina but I think that you are not being honest with me. There is more to this." She gasped at the sudden thoughts that crossed her mind. "OMG! Don't tell me that you are married to another person or some shit like that, or that you have a child and you want to reconnect with it."

Trina was looking at Emma in total disbelief. Did she just say what she thought the blonde said? Did she give her a beer or something else? Trina cocked her head to try to read the label, letting out a sigh when she saw that in fact she had giving the blonde a beer.

"Trina! Can you answer me? I mean if is something that serious I rather…"

"No Miss Swan is not something that serious, so can you please shut up and let me finish?" Trina snapped at Emma, the blonde leaned back, away from her, fear invading her eyes. She knew that Trina had these sudden mood changes but today was different. Her eyes were cold and empty, it was like she was looking at her prey ready to attack and kill with no mercy. Her condition was getting worst.

The brunette seemed to notice Emma's discomfort. She closed her eyes trying to control her breathing and compose herself. This time her tone was kinder than the last time she spoke.

"Emma, I am so sorry, this topic brings the worst in me. It's not easy and it's not something that I would like to remember. It is painful and horrible, but I need to find this person. I think that this will be the only way to get some closure, not just for me but for her."

The blonde was getting more comfortable in her seat once she noticed the change in Trina's attitude. She was confused, what could be so horrible and who was her? Maybe a long lost sister or a lover? She guessed she was going to find out soon when she heard Trina's voice again.

"Emma" The brunette whispered looking straight to those beautiful blue eyes (that she love and care so much) extending a hand for the blonde to grab. "I need you to be open and accepting of what I am about to tell you. I trust you and I know that you are very open but I don't know how you are going to take this." Trina could see a gentle smile from the blonde through her blurry teary eyes. So she continued.

"Have you heard about Dolly the sheep?" The brunette asked calmly, at that Emma nodded. "Well, what if I tell you that she wasn't the first successful cloning experiment?" The blonde was taken aback, her blue eyes widening in surprise. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if she wanted Trina to continue. However her curiosity won over her fear.

"How?" She whispered.

Trina hesitated before continuing. At this point she couldn't take it back. She sighted and resumed her explanation. "In the 80's there was a famous lab call the Dark Star. In fact, this was one of the biggest diagnostic/genetics labs in the country, or that's what people thought." The brunette stopped, painful memories starting to sneak into her mind. Emma seemed to notice so she gave her a gentle squeeze encouraging her to continue.

"The place was in fact one of the best for the first 4 years until the crew welcomed a new leader, Cora Hershey." At the sound of her name Trina felt uneasiness in the pit of her stomach while a cold shiver ran through her spine. "A strong woman consumed by power and fame, but this was overlooked by her title of 'the best scientist in the country'. She wanted to be more, she wanted to play God, and so she did. After a few months of research and a year of failure she decided to let go of her pride and hired a partner, a despicable man, thirsty for power but very enlightened in the cloning research. She knew that with his knowledge she would succeed, and they did. And here I am." Trina ended the story with a nervous smile on her face.

The blonde was speechless, not for the fact that her friend was a result of a cloning experiment but just imagining how her life must have been. Her childhood confined in a hospital, getting tested every minute of the day, and not knowing if she was going to get out of that place. At that point she felt ashamed of herself. When she was little she thought that her childhood couldn't be worst; abandoned by her parents when she was a baby and being hopped around from one foster home to another without any hope of being adopted. The blonde looked at her friend.

Trina was looking at Emma with worried eyes; she was too silent for her liking.

"Emma please, say something!"

The blonde knew that at this point her friend didn't need words, so she placed her beer on the table leaning forward and capturing her friend in a tight hug. She could feel the brunette shaking and sobbing desperately against her. Emma wasn't a person that showed her emotions often, she didn't trust anyone, however it was different with Trina so she let herself go, not trying to stop the tears running down her cheek.

"I'm so sorry that you had to go through all of that Trina." Emma stepped a few inches away from her. She wanted to look at the brunette so she could feel and see that the next words coming out from the blonde's mouth were real.

"I admire you Trina; you are a fighter, a warrior, a winner. You overcome all your fears, because if that wasn't the case you wouldn't be here. No one should go through the hell that you went through, no one. But you did and you got out."

Trina was looking at the blonde with teary eyes, her heart filling with warmth and an assurance that she only felt with a few people. She couldn't fight the smile than formed in her face and the gentle kiss that was press against the blonde's lips.

"I am going to help you Trina." Emma whisperer putting a hand on the brunette's face. Trina leaned to the gentle touch and nodded against Emma's palm. The blonde leaned again and kissed her. This time more passionate than the first ones. Trina welcomed the kiss opening her mouth so the blonde's warm tongue could enter and explore all of it.

Both women stood up and went to the big couch without breaking the kiss. Emma pushed Trina down and placed herself on top of the brunette, their lips pressing again in a hungrier kiss. The blonde took advantage of the lack of air to break the kiss and pull up Trina's dress. She was not surprised when she didn't see any undergarments. Trina always felt constrained in them, and when she knew that she wasn't going anywhere she chose not to wear them at all. The blonde smirked while Trina giggled under her.

Emma leaned over her and the brunette took the opportunity to work her jacket off of her body. The blonde grabbed her wrist and placed her mouth near Trina's ear. "Let me take care of you tonight". The low and husky tone in which Emma pronounced those words made Trina shiver, a moan escaping her lips. She was so enthralled by what just happened that she didn't realized when Emma positioned herself over her torso and grabbed a nipple between her teeth. At the sudden pain Trina let out a gasp. Emma soothed the pain with her skillful tongue and proceeded to do the same with the other one.

"Mmm… oh… yes… lower… Emma… I… need you lower."

The brunette could feel Emma smirking against her left breast. But she didn't stop. A gasp escaped the brunette's lips when, out of nowhere, Emma's index finger slid south to north over Trina's entrance.

"Here?!" The blonde said putting pressure on the brunette's clit.

Trina couldn't find her voice so she just nodded.

"Alright then, as you wish" Emma positioned herself between the brunette's legs placing bites and kisses on her inner thighs. Trina moved a little forward hoping that she could get some attention to her core. Emma giggled at Trina's lack of patience, she loved to tease her, but judging for the wetness dripping from Trina's entrance, the blonde decided that it was time to stop the torture and get to it.

The blonde's tongue was pressed unexpectedly against Trina's clit, making the brunette whimper as the sudden wave of pleasure invaded her body, her head pushed backwards and her back arched when she felt two fingers entering her. The blonde was so skillful with her digits that usually Trina didn't take long to come undone. Emma knew this for experience so she decided to slow the pace so Trina's orgasm could be prolonged. Her mouth was working wonders on her bundle of nerves and her tongue was moving skillfully over her folds. Pushing, sucking, and releasing. Trina was shivering; she was so close so the blonde fasten the pace, placing her free hand over Trina's breast for support, squeezing and nipping. After a few thrusts of her fingers, Trina came screaming Emma's name.

In a matter of seconds Trina had Emma pinned against the sofa and was getting rid of her clothes.

"Now, it is your turn." The brunette said giving her lover a mischievous smile.


	7. New York

**New York**

It took Emma less than an hour to find Regina's location. Trina's alter ego had become a famous family judge in New York City. There, she was known as the 'heartless judge'. There hadn't been a case that she hadn't won before she was appointed as judge and most of the time the result was a little too harsh.

"Well it looks like your other self is a bitch on heels." Emma said entering the kitchen and placing her laptop on the counter. Trina, who was making something for them to eat, turned around to look at Emma with a worried smile.

"Is she?" Her voice coming out full of concern and stress. It wasn't as though Trina was expecting anything else from her clone. She was a piece of work. Most of the time she had to be sedated in order to take some blood work or a simple test. If it wasn't the punches thrown in the air it was her quick, sarcastic, sharp tongue that was hard to keep in check.

"Let's see!" Emma said clicking at an article and starting reading it. "Judge Mills has participated in most of the famous family cases in New York, leaving usually one of the parties with nothing, making unfair decisions without taking the jury into consideration, and had place around 10 children in the system in the last month, claiming that either side wasn't responsible enough to take care of the minors" She smacked her hand on the counter and looked at Trina. "Is that is not a bitch on heels I don't know what she is then, no wonder they call her the heartless judge. Are you sure you are related to this person?"

Trina nodded with resignation. She knew that the only person that kept Regina at bay was her. She was her support, her balance she was the light of Regina's darkness. However, when she was listening to Emma she couldn't believe that it was the same person. She had been difficult but now she was despicable. So Trina wondered what happened to her from the point they were separated a little bit after they arrived to the hospital to take care of Trina's wounds 15 years ago.

"Are you sure you want to go alone? Actually, are you sure you want to go at all? She could kill you, you know."

"Emma don't be ridiculous, she is not going to kill me. She may not be welcoming but I am sure I can handle her." That was her positive self talking, Emma was right, Regina could kill her on the spot and no one would dare to say anything. But this was another reason for her to go and find her. Her clone needed her, she had been lost for far too long. It was time to show her who she really was.

MR MR MR

Tom was working that week so it was easier for Trina to get out without too much of an explanation. She hoped to not take more than a week to convince Regina to come to Chicago with her. But judging for what she had read about the formal judge she knew it was not going to be easy.

Trina checked in at the hotel near the firm. She found out that there was a public trial going on that afternoon and Regina was going to be there. So the brunette put something more formal and went to the New York National Court.

She got there and was surprised to see the long line of people waiting to be allowed to enter the building. As soon as the crowd notice her presence they got out of the way leaving an empty path before her. Her brows frowned in confusion, but she didn't hesitate and started walking until she reach the entrance of the court where she found a security checkpoint.

"Good afternoon!" She greeted them with a smile. As soon as they saw her their eyes winded, bowing immediately to her.

"Your honor." They said with a trembling voice. It took time for Trina to understand what was happening. They thought she was Regina. She didn't know what to do at that point. Pretend to be Regina or just be silent and hope for the best. She was pretty sure that if the guards were to suspect something they wouldn't dare to speak up. So she opted for the silence treatment and a semi-hard stare.

"Your honor, what are you doing in this part of the…" The guard stopped abruptly when his eyes met hers. Trina had taken Regina's personality in the few seconds that it took them to greet, bow and talk. Her eyes were cold and one end of her lip was lifted showing a toothy smirk.

"Uh… Never mind, come in."

"That's what I thought. You don't get to speak Travis. I don't need to give explanations to anybody. Is that clear?"

The guard nodded.

"If I want to poof myself here, go through the back or front entrance or crash my car into the building it is not your business. Now get out of my way before I put you in jail."

Travis was out of her way in less than a millisecond. Trina looked at the other guards daring them to say a word. When nothing came out, she walk pass them, the door closing behind the brunette. Trina breathed a few times blinking her eyes. 'What was that?' She whispered to herself and went to the restroom.

MR MR MR

She was driving her Mercedes to the Court House. Another case, more idiots that she had to hear and a few reporters that she had to take care off. It was getting boring, her life was getting boring all together. She needed a change, more than a change, a vacation away from the life as the heartless judge. She was proud of the title, but that was just a masquerade, she wasn't like that but after all that happened, that was the only persona that helped her through.

Driving in front of the courthouse she saw the big crowd waiting to get in. "Those idiots don't have anything else to do?" She whispered to herself while taking a right and going around the building. She put on her coat and got out of the car.

A guard, her mentor and her assistant (a young woman, white as snow with blue piercing eyes and dark brown hair) were waiting for her at the door like always. Every step that she took towards them she was feeling lighter, a warmth in her heart coaxing her cold dark organ. She couldn't stop the smile that form in her face and the wave of her hand.

"Good Afternoon!" She said hugging her assistant who didn't know how to react to it. The guard was a little throwback by the kindness of the judge and her mentor was looking at her in disapproval.

"Oh come on Robert don't be an old cranky bastard. You should smile more often." She winked at him and focus her attention to the guard whose mouth was slightly open. He was confused at first when Robert asked him to step outside and wait for the judge. When a few seconds before he had received the news that Regina was spotted in front of the building.

"Claude you look like you have seen a ghost dear. Stop with the staring and close your mouth."

Her voice was warmth and kind, something that the three people in front of her weren't used to. Her mentor knew about the change of moods, but today was out of control.

Robert made a gesture for her to follow him, at that she nodded, smiling at the other two. When the door closed behind her Regina closed her eyes, a cold and raging sensation invading her body like an epidemic. She opened her eyes and looked at her mentor.

"Welcome back, I thought I've lost you for a second dearie."

"What the hell just happened?" She whispered, not looking at Robert leading herself to the judge chambers.

MR MR MR

Trina waited a few minutes before getting out of the restroom. She didn't want to cause any more misunderstandings with the people. She peeked through the restroom door to see if it was clear. There wasn't a soul walking so she got out and started walking to the courtroom.

The room was average; it could hold approximately 150 people for sure. Most of the people were seated, so she chose to stay in the back, isolated for the crowd. She sat in silence, but she could hear the people whispering and murmuring some words in front and next to her. When she was going to say something Trina was interrupted by the bailiff voice.

"All rise!" The audience stood up.

"Department two for The New York Court is now in session! Judge Regina presiding. Please be seated."

Trina's heart jumped in her throat when she saw her clone walking to the bench where she sat. Her hair was longer than hers and was made into a beautiful braid, she was wearing a long black robe and black stilettos, her red lips were the center of attention. She was beautiful but so cold and sad. She could see it in her eyes and expression, she was broken inside.

"Good Morning ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of Jefferson Hatter versus Alice Wonder. Are both sides ready?"

Both sides stood up saying a 'Ready for the plaintiff your honor or ready for the defense your honor'. Regina nodded and told the clerk to swear the jury in. Trina didn't know what was happening but she found it interesting.

MR MR MR

What she could gather about the case was that Jefferson was trying to modify the amount of child support for his daughter Grace. Alice, the mother, just got a big promotion and she was able to pay more than what was established when they got a divorce a year ago. The mother was refusing stating that he was able to take care of the child without her help, when Jefferson was just a custom tailor and his job wasn't as stable as Alice's.

Trina was on his side. Alice was a marketing consultant, and now she was vice president of the business. A few more dollars wouldn't make much of a difference for her. On the other hand, her clone was clearly taking the defense side. Her reasoning was that Jefferson was a lazy man who could go out there and get a better job and his only reason to ask for money was to use it for himself. After a few objections, evidence and more words that Trina didn't understand, the jury was dismissed to make a decision. Trina was sure that Regina wasn't going to accept the jury's decision either way. She was going to do what she wanted to do.

After a few minutes the jury got back to the room but Regina had already made her decision. Everyone in the audience knew that either the case was going in favor of the defense or Grace will be taken away from his father. He couldn't take care of her by himself and her mother didn't want her.

"I have made my decision." She smirked looking at both sides.

Trina's heart was beating so fast that she was sure that the people next to her could hear it. Her eyes were burning with tears. Her clone couldn't be this cruel. She needed to make justice and this was far from it.

"Please Regina, have mercy. Please Regina don't do this." She whispered. She couldn't contain her tears when her eyes found Grace in the first row. The girl was shaking, fearing that she was not going to see her father again. When she turn herself to look at Regina she was surprise at the sight of the judge.

Regina's features soften and she was wiping away her tears. She look at Grace and smile gently. And then turn her head to look at both parents.

"Ms. Wonder, the child support document signed after the divorce will be void. You will need to provide Mr. Hatter with $1000 a month to take care of Grace. Court is adjourned." With that said Regina dismissed herself to the judge chamber's leaving a very confused audience.

MR MR MR

She was pacing the room confused of what just happened.

"What was that?" The voice of her mentor felt like a knife going through her stomach. "Don't tell me that you are going soft dearie. I taught you better. You can't go weak on me now."

"I AM NOT WEAK!" She screamed looking at Robert with furious eyes. "I wish to be alone now Gold so if you don't mind. GET OUT OF MY SIGHT!"

"Very well. But this is not over." The old man turned around and was approaching the door when he heard Regina's assistant's pleads approaching.

"Mrs! Mrs! She is not going to be happy!"

"I'm sorry, Mary…" The brunette stopped thinking about the young woman's real name. She look so much like Mary Margaret that if she didn't know any better she would have thought that they were related. "Martha, but I need to talk to her."

The brunette was ready to knock on the door when Gold opened it and found himself face to face with Trina. She was the spitting image of his student. Her hair was shorter and her eyes were filled with love and kindness, two things that Regina's were lacking. Gold look at the brunette in front of him and then turned his head to look at the one pacing left to right. Regina felt his eyes on her.

"Did you lose something dear?"

"I didn't but maybe you did."

Regina's left brow went up in confusion.

"Whatever do you mean?"

Gold stepped aside gesturing Trina to come in.

"Hello Regina!" Trina said holding the other's brunette hard look over her. She didn't flinch, but she couldn't hide the fear creeping in her body when she saw her clone's expression. She was sure Regina's was going to jump at her and kill her in front of everyone.

"YOU!" Regina said through her teeth, her forehead vein threatening to pop at any minute.

 **Thank you for reading the fic. Hoping you are enjoying the story.**


	8. My Reflection (Plaintiff)

**Chapter 8 My Reflection (The Plaintiff)** **Warning! Mention of rape**

 **All the grammatical errors are on me. My beta didn't have the time to check this one and I Really wanted to post it**.

Regina dismissed Gold and Martha right away. She didn't want to deal with them now, she had bigger problems. In fact a huge problem that was living and breathing in front of her. How did she find her? Why? She thought she had made it clear all those years ago that they couldn't find one another. What did she want from her? And why did she seem so happy and carefree? That made Regina angrier.

Trina was just staring at the fuming judge. The brunette was pacing, looking at her every now and then. She knew her questions, she had the answers to some of them, but someone had to break the ice first, she was hoping that the judge was the first one to throw the punch.

Regina stopped and faced the brunette in front of her. She took a few deep breathes to even out her raising heart. After being 'at peace' with her internal turmoil she decided to speak.

"What in the hell are you doing here Trina?" Regina was answer by a deep and complete silence.

"Well? What are you waiting for? I asked you a question. Why in the HELL are you here?! I told you a thousand times that we couldn't find each other. Why, why did you break the promise? Are you dying? Because you don't look like a walking corpse to me."

She ended up gesturing at her. The judge could see Trina's fear in her eyes, fear and sadness. It was heartbreaking; she missed her, a lot. But her fear of being found by the lab people after all these years was greater. She couldn't afford that, but she was tired to be alone too.

Trina could see the change in Regina's face, more so she could feel it running through her veins. Her fear and sadness was transformed into love and sorrow.

"Regina…" She whispered her name so lovingly and kindly that the judge couldn't stop the tears running down her cheek. Trina stepped forward cautiously just in case Regina changed her mind. When she saw no drastic variations on her emotional or physical stage, the brunette ran to her and embraced her with a tight and loving hug. The judge gasped at the sudden intrusion and tensed when Trina's grip grew even tighter. After a few seconds Regina felt trap of her own emotions and return Trina's hug. The doctor could feel the judge shaking and sobbing hysterically against her.

"Oh Regina!" Trina said placing a hand over Regina's head. "What happened to you?"

Regina's shaking body was getting even worst. After all, somebody care, after all this years someone was there for her.

"So much!" She managed to say between sobs.

It took a while for Regina to come down of her emotional breakdown. Trina held her until the sobs disappeared and the shaking stopped. Now they were seated on the big sofa facing each other with a whisky on their hands. Trina was the first one to break the silence.

"Gina?! What happened after that night at the hospital?" Regina eyes felt to her drink while she swallowed hard. She didn't want to open those wounds again. It didn't do any good in the long sessions with the therapist. But it was Trina that was asking her, and maybe, just maybe she was going to be able to help her get rid of the nightmares hunting her at night and the fear that invaded her body every time someone touched her gently. Regina cleared her throat before answering.

"Is not a fairytale story, more like a constant nightmare. It makes what happened in the lab look like child's play. I don't know if you are ready to hear it."

Trina placed one of her hands over the one on Regina's lap, giving the formal judge a gentle smile.

"Tell me… I am here to listen to whatever you got to say. You are my sister, I need to know what happened to you. What's the story behind the…" she hesitated before calling Regina by that title, but she figured that if this was the masquerade she was wearing might as well not evading the mention of it "…the heartless judge."

Regina didn't so much of a blink. She was known as that, she had a reputation that preceded her so the title didn't bother her at all.

"Well… After they practically ripped me away from you I ended up in an office filling up paperwork. I didn't know what to do, the information was scarce and they thought I was trying to hide something. I didn't mention the lab because I was pretty sure I would have ended up in an asylum and not a group home. But now that I think about it I would've been better off at the looney place." She let out a sarcastic laugh. Her eyes looked down at her drink and then up at the ceiling. "What an idiot!"

"The paperwork was done and they shipped me to a home group here. I wasn't there long when I was placed under the care of a foster family. They were very wealthy people, with no children. I thought I would get some attention or even love from them, but I was wrong. Eva and Leopold were on the human trafficking business. I was just a pawn for their chest game."

Regina pause, tears were starting to fall. She took a deep breath and prepared herself for what was about to come.

"Leopold was the first one to 'try the merchandise', when he found out that I was a virgin he organized a party with all his acquaintances. It was mainly to show me off and show them how he could dominate and take away the innocence of a child. Sick bastard!"

Trina didn't want to hear the end of the story, she knew what happened, at least she had an idea. But she also knew that Regina needed this more than ever. So she gave her a choice.

"Gina, it is okay if you want to stop. We can do this another time."

"No Trina, I need… I need to do this, please. "

Trina nodded.

"That night he display me like an animal ready to be slaughter. He raped me and when he was satisfied he led his friends have a piece as well. I remember their names clearly: Midas, George and Estefan. Can still smell their stinky alcohol breathe when I close my eyes."

"When they were done with me they left the room and then I could let out what I was feeling. I cried, screamed and cried some more. They broke me, they took away everything. It seemed that my screams were heard by one of Leopold's guest. He opened the door and I was so terrified of what I was going to find. When he laid his eyes on me I knew, I knew that he was going to save me."

Regina's sorrow was erased at the thought of that man. He had the most loving and kind eyes that she have ever seen. She felt a connection right away with him. It wasn't a love connection it was more than that. She figured that that's what a little girl felt when she looked at his father for the first time.

"His name was Henry, he was an agent for the FBI and was trying to catch Leopold and Eva for a long time. He didn't have any evidence until that day. He called reinforcement and took me to the hospital to take care of the wounds and also to see if no damage was made. After I was released from the hospital I found out that I wasn't going to return to the group house. He adopted me."

Trina was happy to know that Regina at least had the chance of been happy with someone that loved her as a father. She wasn't as lucky as she was. But after what happened to the brunette in front of her, knowing that she had someone to have your back was what she needed. But, what Trina didn't understand was how Regina became the person she was today. After a loving father who took care of her. She guessed her question was going to be answer shortly.

"I live the best 10 years of my life with him. Henry was divorce and had a daughter who died when she was really young so we were each other's light. He loved me and I loved him. He was actually the one who taught me to braid my hair." Regina laughed at the memories of her in front of the mirror and Henry behind her showing the teenager for the 10th time how to do the perfect braid.

"A year before his retirement he got caught up in a bad case. I was almost done with my law degree. After class I received a call that he was killed on sight." Regina placed a hand over her mouth to stop a sob but she was unsuccessful. Trina leaned forward and hugged Regina who didn't hesitated this time and hugged her clone back.

"I loved him so much!" she managed to say between sobs.

"I can see that!" Trina said trying to contain her tears.

Regina cried for a few minutes. When she was ready to talk again she loosened the grip and stepped away a few inches.

"Revenge took me over; I had to find out who was responsible for my father's death. So I hired a private detective who turned out to be my mentor. We found the guy and brought him to the authorities. At the end the judge dismissed the case allegating that the evidence was gathered illegally or how we call it 'the fruit of the poisonous tree'. So the case was build based on evidence that couldn't be admissible in court. The bastard got out and I just sunk on my anger. After that I did my best to get the judge position and implement justice. The justice that I thought was fair. But it seems that I am not doing a good job at it" She laughed nervously.

"Not you are not!" Trina said quietly. "It seems that you haven't let go of the anger of losing your dad and not getting the one responsible behind bars. But that can't be the driving force of who you are Regina. I know you since we were in diapers, you are better than this. I know that your life wasn't easy and I feel horrible for what happened to you. That is something that no one should go through, but you don't deserve the title of a heartless judge. You are capable of love unconditionally."

"I don't think that is possible." She interrupted Trina. The doctor grabbed Regina's right hand and place it over her heart. The judge could feel her steady and strong heartbeat

"Do you feel that? That's the evidence that you are not heartless. Your love for your father was what made you who you are today because you feel things deeply. As much as you can love you can hate. Your heart will lead you to your greatest joy but also to your undoing. You still have time to turned the wheels around and go to the light. I believe in you." Trina's cheeks were wet with tears, old and new ones. She could see the doubt and fear on Regina's eyes, but also the willing to give it a try. She knew that it was going to be a long road but she wasn't planning to leave her side.

"I'll help you if you let me." Trina whispered.

"Are you a psychologist by any chance?" Trina laughed at Regina's comment.

"Sort off"

Now it was Regina who hugged Trina.

"I missed you"

"Me too"


	9. My Reflection (Defendant)

**Chapter 9 My Reflection (The Defender)**

 **Don't owned anything on this Chapter.**

The clones agreed to go somewhere else to catch up on the past 15 years. Trina suggested going to a bar and having a drink. Regina, on the other hand, knew it wasn't a good idea; it was going to drag too much attention from people. She was a well-known public figure and it was going to be hard to get away with not being recognized. After deliberating the pros and cons they decided to go over Regina's place and have a drink there.

Trina wasn't happy, she was feeling lonely and bored already, she wanted to see how the men in New York were, their personalities, bodies and other things. Regina could see disappointment written on Trina's face. Feeling that someone was watching her, Trina looked at the other brunette. She didn't want to be in an apartment somewhere. She was in a new state with new people and new places to discover. But she knew that Regina was a tough woman and that it was going to take more than the puppy eyes she was giving her at the moment.

"Don't give me that face" Regina sighed looking at the road ahead and then back at Trina. Her lips were sealed and pushed all the way to the right in disappointment. The second time that the judge looked at her reflection, her lower lip was covering her upper entirely and her beautiful eyes were widely open. Regina rolled her eyes at her while shaking her head. At that Trina sighed in frustration.

"FINE!" She crossed her arms and started tapping her feet against the car's carpet. Suddenly, her face lit up and a mischievous smirk formed. The change didn't come unnoticed by Regina. She turned her head to the side with narrowed eyes trying to understand the sudden change. Trina's mouth opened and Regina knew immediately what was all this about.

"Don't you dare!"

" _He was so romantic_ " The brunette started singing, her eyes focus on the ceiling. _"I could not resist"_ Her hands intertwined and her eyes started blinking fast.

Regina was fuming. When they were little, they had some breaks in between test. During those they were put in a room with all the Disney movies. Trina loved the Snow White story, she hated it. The girl was so naive. She accepted an apple from an old hag that appeared just like that knowing that the Evil Queen was looking for her. What made her angrier were the stupid songs. But the one Trina was singing right now was the worst. A woman needed to be independent and not to wait for a prince to look for her.

" _Someday my Prince will come, oh SOMEDAY we'll meet again and away to…"_

"I dare you to sing the next word I DARE YOU!"

"Well, if you don't want me to say it you know what you need to do. I'm not going to be hidden away in your house tonight, so figured something out." Regina extended her arm to reach Trina's neck, she was ready to snap at her but she could see the same flames that she had to learn to live with in Trina's eyes. So, the judge closed her hand into a fist and placed it over her lap.

"GRRRR!"

Trina giggled silently watching Regina grabbed her phone and called Gold.

"Robert I need you to reserve me a private lounge at Lelabar"

"Wait!" Trina interrupted. Regina giving her a death sentence look and a quiet 'what?' through her teeth.

"Make sure that we can dance. Drinking without dancing is not as fun... "

Regina looked at Trina in disbelief. The other brunette mumbling more explanations about dance and drinking and men and… "Ok FINE! Can you shut up for a second?" Regina yelled covering her phone so Gold could not listen to Trina.

"Gold, change the reservation to the NYC VIP. Please make sure that we are as far away as the speakers as possible and let them know that I am going to be there in less than 10 minutes so they better be prepared to let me park at the private parking."

" _The NYC VIP? Regina, you can't be seen in public."_

"Just make the reservation Gold." Regina hung up the phone and looked at Trina who was smiling in excitement. She sighed at the brunette mumbling some insults.

MR MR MR

Two men were waiting for Regina when they arrived to the club. They opened the gates for the judge letting her in. When the brunettes got out of the car they looked at them in disbelief. Everyone knew about the judge but not that she had a twin. They tried to keep their surprise to themselves since Gold threatened them if they happened to say anything or put Regina in a compromising position, he would be the one putting them in jail without the possibility of bail.

Regina passed by them without acknowledging the two toned gorgeous men who were assigned as their bodyguards. Trina on the other hand stopped abruptly in front of them, her eyes roaming all over their bodies, a wide smirk forming on her lips.

"Well boys, who is mine for the night?" She winked and both men couldn't keep the smile that formed in their faces.

"You know what? Why go through the hardship of choosing when I can get both of you at the same time?" Trina placed her hands over the men's chest. She slid them down feeling their tone abdomen through the tight fabric.

"Mmmm! Promising" she said biting her lip.

Regina froze in place, her mouth slightly open at the audacity of her clone. Her movements were so smooth and her behavior was not tolerable. She was with her and that meant to behave as she herself would. She couldn't afford to be looked at the one who enforce low self-respect. And did she heard right? She said both of them? This was preposterous.

"TRINA!" She yelled at her other self not caring about anyone around.

Trina jumped at the sudden call of her name. But she didn't take away her hands from the men's chest. Her head turned to the side to make eye contact with the alarmed judge.

"You don't need to scream Gina."

"Let's...go...in..now!" Regina said slowly. The other brunette could see the burning flames on Regina's pupils, but she didn't care. No one would come between her and her having fun tonight. Trina nodded looking at the two guys again, gesturing them to follow her.

Regina put her hand forward signaling the men to stop. "Alone Trina."

"You can't be serious!"

Regina's face said it all, of course she was serious and if she dare to do otherwise she will be in trouble.

"Fine!" Trina whined turning around and stealing a kiss from both men. "Shame, I would have loved to get my way with both of you." She whispered. Trina turned around not paying attention to the perplex judge following her steps.

MR MR MR

Trina let the judge take the lead to the private lounge. It was loud, dark, and therefore full of potential. It was like being a child in a toy store and not be able to touch or buy anything, it was frustrating. The doctor's eyes were caught by a couple of men sitting at the bar. Their body language told Trina everything she wanted to know: they were theirs for the night and they were just trying to sort out which of the twins they would venture with. The guys' eyes locked with Trina's. She smiled mischievously raising her brow.

The man took a sip of his drink and winked at her, she reciprocated by biting the tip of her index finger. Out of nowhere she felt a hand grabbing her arm and pulling her away. She gave the guy an 'I'll be back' look at which he smiled.

MR MR MR

The clones got to the lounge. It was a quiet, bright room with a private bar, no bartender, but she wasn't surprised. Regina didn't want anyone to know about their night out on the town. There were two high chairs and a sofa in the middle with a coffee table. The room was encased in glass but she could swear that it was a one sided mirror. For Trina, it was her death sentence, a slow torture. On the bright side, she could browse the crowd before making a move. She was sure that Regina will let her go to the restroom at some point right? That would be the perfect excuse to get at least a quicky.

"What was that?" The judge asked pointing at the door.

"What was what?" Trina's shoulders went up and her face displayed a very confused stare.

"Don't play the stupid card with me. What was that cuddling, kissing, touching, flirting performance you just gave in public?"

"Ow, that!" She laughed sitting comfortably on one of the high chairs while pouring herself a drink. "That's my life." She said pointing toward the outside of the room.

Regina's eyes widened at the revelation. Her hands flew up her head in disbelief.

"Are you a prostitute?"

Trina almost choked with the whisky. She wasn't far from the truth, well at least her past life. "No, I am not! I was indeed an exotic dancer, the best one in town, for a while but I didn't go that far." Regina scolded her.

"What? I needed to get some money to live and get my career going. I was serving tables at Everest during the week and getting down at the club during the weekends."

"Everest, Chicago, Everest?"

"Chicago! Yes! When they took you away I spent a day at the hospital and then they sent me to Chicago. Unlike you I spent my years at a group home and when I turned eighteen they kicked me out. Thankfully I was with my friend. It was tough but in the end our hard work paid off. And here I am: A doctor with an MD and PhD and a life that I wouldn't change for the world, and that my dear is why I'm here." She said, her arms resting on the top of the chair.

Regina was enthralled in the fairytale that her clone was telling. It was hard but it didn't take away the fact that she hadn't suffered any losses or major traumas. She was both jealous and angry at her clone for only having to deal with money issues. However the last sentence caught her by surprise. Why did her career have to do with her being here?

"I'm afraid I am not following you dear." Regina said to Trina who nodded understandably.

Trina had to think thoroughly on how to approach this. After all that Regina told her about the rape and everything it was going to be hard for her to accept what she was going to propose. She didn't know if Regina received any therapy after the event or how badly damaged her psyche was. The brunette inhaled and hoped for the best.

"Gina! Promise me that you are not going to overreact or at least you are going to hear me out."

"I can't promise such a thing dear. You know me, and judging for what you just said, I am going to do just that."

Trina sighed. The hell with it she was going to go with the flow. "When you told me about what happened to you... Did you get any help afterwards?"

Regina wasn't sure how that was linked with her being here but she nodded.

"Did the therapies help at all? Have you ever had...a...partner?"

"Now this is getting too personal. I don't know why this is so relevant for you Trina."

"Just answer the question, Regina. Stop being so stubborn! I promise this will be worth it."

Regina looked at her clone incredulously. Yes, she had had a partner, a few actually but she couldn't find a special connection with neither of them. They always left her because they thought she was using them when the truth was that she just didn't know how to show how much she cared. In this instance Regina tried to open herself a little bit more. Maybe Trina could help her with her issues.

"Yes, I had a few partners, and before you ask, yes we had sex. But it was more like a rough sex. There wasn't a connection to it. My therapist said that instead of me associating the act with what happened that I just embraced it and that was the only thing that I could give to my partners. Loveless sex." Regina's eyes were glossy. She was a horrible therapist but she was the only person that 'understood' her in a sense.

"That's horrible advice!" Trina said looking at the broken woman in front of her.

"You think?" The judge whispered, giving her a cold smile and closing her eyes. "Your point Trina?" Regina said.

"Well, uh…"

"Stop with that and get to the point! We don't have all night."

"Ok! Fine! I am a sexologist and I am doing research with my partner. We just got some twins into the lab and I was wondering… "

Trina thought that Regina's eyes couldn't get any wider. In fact if she wasn't sure that it was medically impossible she would have thought that her eyes will pop out like the ones in the cartoons.

"No way! Are you insane? You came all the way here to ask me to join your sex research because what? Twins and clones would be a great pair? "

"Pretty much!" Trina said moving slightly backward in case Regina was going to reach for her neck and snap it. She needed to calm the judge down. There must be something that she could get out from it. That was always the case with the judge or any person, negotiation.

"Gina! I promise that it will be kept quiet and I promise that I will help you with your situation. I am confident that you will get out of it a new person and you will not be so lonely after it. It is just 5 days. It will not take more of your time."

Regina's breathing was shortening. She was furious; the judge would have preferred that Trina took the risk to get there because she was dying and needed a transplant. That was more reasonable than coming out of nowhere. 'Hey I am risking the safety of both of us so you can join me in my sex experiment in Chicago' . Stupid child! Regina looked at Trina ready to snap at her, but then she remembered the thoughts invading her mind this morning. She needed a change, she had to get away from that life for a while, she needed to feel the freedom she was denied because of vengeance. And maybe just maybe a change in scenery was going to do just that, help her forget her miserable life as the heartless judge. And who knows, maybe Trina was going to help her to be free of the only person keeping her away from her happiness, herself.

Trina noticed the change in Regina's breathing and face. She smiled in victory and placed her hand over Regina's. Regina looked at her clone, fear but acceptance filling her beautiful hazel eyes.

"Ok Trina! I will go with you but just 5 days and if I want to leave because I don't feel comfortable you are going to let me go."

Trina nodded.

"When do you think you will be able to travel?"

"Tomorrow morning."


	10. Swingtown

**Chapter: 10 Swingtown**

Regina called the office the next day giving her assistant specific instructions so nothing would get out of hands in her absence. She knew that Gold would be able to keep everything in order but she just wanted to take extra precautions. She also figured that the best way to alert Robert of her absence was for her to not being there at all. Therefore she told Martha to break the news as soon as her mentor got to the office; which was approximately at noon. She was pretty sure that by then she was going to be in Chicago already; far away from him and far away from her lonely life.

Trina was surprised that the judge had taken the opportunity to leave New York so fast. However, she attributed that to the turmoil in Regina's head. It wasn't easy to live inside it, a lot of pain, loss, heartbreaks and sorrows. She restrained herself from talking too much to her during the trip, mostly because she didn't want to upset her more that she knew she was.

So the trip was very quiet and 'peaceful'; without counting of course on Regina's arguments with the restaurant staff because they were not carrying a specific type of wine. At least they didn't have to deal with people around the plane. That was the perks of travelling in first class.

The ride to Trina's house was really quiet as well, but at least Regina features had changed. Her eyes were filled with wonder and light. Her mouth was showing a beautiful smile that was opening every now and then in awe. She seemed relaxed and in a way glad that she was able to put a 'healthy' distance from the place she called home. When the driver stopped in front of the house she was surprised. She knew that Trina had a PhD and was a doctor but she never imagined that she could live in a place like that.

Trina was the first one to step out of the car. The judge was so focus on detailing the outside of the house that she didn't realize Trina was opening her door and offering her hand. After a few seconds she snapped out of her trance and took it. Both brunettes got their luggage from the trunk and started walking towards the house. Trina was about to open the door but someone beat her to it, when it opened completely it revealed a very tired and worried Tom.

Trina gasped; she didn't know that he was going to be home so early. Tom, in the other hand looked at his wife. He released a breath he didn't know he was holding and embraced her. He was shaking.

"Babe! I was so worry! Where were you? You didn't answer any of my calls or text. I was going to call the police."

Trina's heart broke into million pieces. She could hear the hint of distress and worry on her husband's voice. She was sure that he had tried to call her during the flight which made it impossible for her to answer the phone.

"I am sorry babe! I had to take a quick trip and didn't want to worry you. I thought you were not coming back until next week. What happened?"

Tom stepped away from Trina to look at her in the eyes, placing his palm on the side of her head. She was okay; she was in front of him, safe in his embrace. The pilot sighed.

"Some flights got canceled. Please don't do this again. You have to let me know ok? It doesn't matter if I am out of town or in the house next door."

She smiled at him nodding gently. He leaned into her and kissed her passionately. He missed her, now he was working a lot so they didn't have time to be in each other's presence. But now he had a few days to kill before going back so he was going to make up for lost time. Little did he know that those plans were going to change really soon.

Feeling that someone was watching them, Tom broke the kiss and looked over Trina's shoulder. His mouth opened widely and his eyes were confused when he saw Regina. She was the spit image of his wife. Her hair was longer and her eyes were lacking that kindness and mischievousness that his wife's had, but besides that it was like having two Trinas in front of him. Trina sensed the change, closing her eyes and swallowing hard she turned herself to look at Regina. The judge was puzzled and hurt. She forgot to mention that she was happily married. She sighed at the realization; she needed to come clean with the two of them. She was sure that Regina could wait a little bit, but Tom couldn't. The truth had to be told.

"Regina, this is Tom, my husband."

"Wha… what?" The brunette said confused.

"Tom, this is my… how could I say this…"

"Hold it! He doesn't know?" Regina said through her teeth, pointing at the confused blonde man in front of her.

Trina sighed, shaking her head and looking at Regina with glossy eyes. For the first time in the few hours that she had been with the short-haired brunette she could see her true self reflected in the doctor's eyes. And then she knew why she hadn't told him. For the same reason that the heartless judge was born, fear. She was scared of losing him because of who she really was. Regina nodded in understanding and motioned for Trina to continue.

"Trina, honey… Can you please explain to me why I am seeing two of you? Is she your sister? why didn't you tell me?"

"It is more complicated than that Tom."

"How so?"

"Because she is not my sister. She is my clone."

MR MR MR

After the revelation, Trina, Tom and Regina entered the house and the two clones told the story to the blonde man. Trina explained to him why she didn't tell him since the beginning. She was afraid of losing him. At that he just nodded and hugged his wife reassuring her that the truth wasn't going to change anything between them. He told her that she was a person like everyone else and that he didn't love her less because of her origins. That made Trina sobbed uncontrollably and Regina shed a few tears of her own. When everything was cleared up, Trina showed her alter ego her new room and then they went down to the kitchen. Tom asked Regina a few questions about her job and her career as a judge. She didn't go into details but she did answer his questions without losing her temper, which made Trina happy.

After dinner, the trio went to the dining room with drinks in hands. Regina was looking at the couple wondering how Trina could be so comfortable after what she did or tried to do in New York. She couldn't get her head around it, so she concluded that the best way was to confront her. When she was ready to ask the question a knock on the door was heard.

Tom smiled to Trina and she reciprocated. The blonde winked at his wife and went to open the door. When the two men came on sight Trina jumped in excitement running and crushing against the guest. She then jumped hooking her legs on his waist and her arms around his neck. She then crushed her lips into his, a moan escaping from the blue-eyed man. Tom was laughing besides the two lovers. He then looked at Regina who was more confused that he had even seen her. Well at least in the past hours. Tom cleared his throat and the duo stopped the hungry kiss. He then looked at Trina and then turned his head to look at Regina.

"I guessed you didn't tell her."

"Oh!" Was the only thing she could manage to say. Trina unhooked her legs giving the beautiful sheriff a chaste kiss. She then turned around to look at Regina motioning her to follow. At first the judge was hesitant but curiosity won over so she stood up and followed Trina to what seemed to be the study. She closed the door behind her.

MR MR MR

"What the hell was that?" Regina said trying to keep it as quiet as possible.

Trina bit her inner cheek looking at the ceiling to see if the words were going to fall from the sky or at least something would enlighten her to talk to Regina about it. Nothing, so she decided to go straight to the point.

"I told you it is my life."

"I know you told me that! Don't need to repeat yourself dear. But can you be more specific? You are happily married, to a man who clearly adores… and…" her anger was transformed in confusion. "...who doesn't care about you jumping a stranger like a flying monkey."

"Ugh! Really? You had to choose that reference? I hate that movie."

"Don't change the subject in question, start talking!" Regina said through her teeth, pointing at Trina. Her eyes were sparkling with anger. She'd better give her the answer now, because if not she would not mind giving her a little taste of how wicked she could get.

"Tom and I, we are… swingers."

Regina wasn't expecting that at all. She had heard about that but never met anyone who was living by that lifestyle, not that she was in search of finding them. In her little world of right and wrong that was totally wrong. She didn't know how to be in a loving relationship but she knew that fidelity was the most important thing and that to be able to love someone completely both parties had to be exclusive to each other. So no, she didn't comprehend the term 'swingers'. For her that was just an insult to what true love was all about.

"You are not going to say anything?" The doctor asked, surprised of how 'well' her clone was taking this piece of information. However she almost took it back when she saw Regina's skin change to a light purple color. She attributed that to all the energy the judge was using to not attack her at that moment. She knew she wasn't in New York and she knew that no one would be there to cover her tracks. Also, Trina knew by now that the best way to calm her down was to leave her alone. She would come around. The short-haired brunette started walking backwards towards the door watching Regina's movement. The judge was following her clone with hungry and daring eyes.

"We are going to be in the dining room, it's going to be a lovely night, if you want to join us."

"OUT!" Regina screamed at the top of her lungs pointing at the door. How dare she invite her to do such things? Trina fastened the pace a little and didn't turn around until she reached the knob, turned it and got out releasing all the air she was retaining. 'That was close' she thought and headed to the dining room.

MR MR MR

Tom was sitting on the couch shirtless. Trina hummed and walked towards him. Suddenly she felt two strong arms grabbing her waist from behind, going up the sides and resting on each side of her ribcage.

"You are late" his strong Irish accent made her body react in ways that she couldn't explained. "And you are wearing too many clothes ma'am" He whispered pushing his right hand down her torso to the hem of her shirt and sliding it up under the fabric until he reached her left breast. The other one found its way to her front, under her silken panties. He started squeezing her breast and putting pressure on her clit. Trina gasped at the contact, her head falling back to his chest and her eyes closing in pure pleasure.

"What do you want me to do sheriff?" She managed to say.

"I need you to undress yourself for me to do an in depth search ma'am and see if you are not carrying any illegal weapons on you." The sheriff stopped his ministration on her breast and clit earning him a whine from Trina.

"What was that? Are you defying a police officer?"

"Oops! Am I detained?" She said smiling mischievously.

"Shut up!" He said catching her lips in a hungry kiss.

MR MR MR

After a few minutes Regina decided to get out of the study and tell Trina that she was going back to New York. It was that or the possibility of Trina's sudden and unexpected death. Not that it was going to happen, but the other brunette didn't know. Regina had seen the uneasiness in the brunette's eyes when she was in a rage state, which made her laugh a little. She was feared by the person that knew her for the first 15 years of her life. That was something right?

When she was approaching the dining room she was welcomed by loud moans that she recognized as her own. For a second she was lost in time, remembering her sexual encounters with her partner, Daniel. He was a fantastic lover but when he asked Regina to commit to the relationship, meaning boyfriend and girlfriend, she couldn't do it, so she let him go. For the first time she wasn't selfish enough to hold on to someone. The intensified sounds broke through her trance and now she was looking at the trio.

The blue-eyed man was at the bottom, his back to the couch. He was taking care of Trina's round breasts. His mouth was biting and soothing one of her nipples and his hand was squeezing the other one. Trina was on top of him, eyes shut and mumbling some incoherent words while Tom was taking her from behind. His moves were slow; his hands were wandering around Trina's ass.

Regina was feeling the wetness growing between her thighs. She hadn't felt so aroused in years not even with her best lovers. It may be the fact that she was looking at herself having sex with two gorgeous men at the same time, or that she was feeling some of her clones emotions in small pieces. Who knew? What she knew for a fact is that her decision of leaving the place was on a thin rope ready to break. Her thoughts were stopped abruptly by the skillful movement in front of her. Tom pulled out from Trina and in seconds her back hit the couch and the blue eyed man was entering her without a second thought. Trina screamed in both pain and pleasure. The second one winning over in less than a second. Tom automatically started kissing her and cupping her breasts.

The judge knew that Trina was not going to take long to reach her climax. So she took a final look at the trio and left. She needed to stay; there was more to this swinger lifestyle that it met the eye. They were happy, free and in a way honest. She wanted that for her, she was tired of always doing 'the right thing' and not living her life fully. She reached the top of the stairs and heard Trina screaming the name of the stranger 'Graham' the brunette smiled, walking to her room and taking a mental note to do more squats, her clones ass was on point.


	11. A Judge and the Jury

**A Judge and the Jury**

 **Sorry for the late update. I started a new job and is taking a lot of my free time. In fact, I don't even have free time anymore. For the sake of you guys and the story I am going to make it shorter than expected and update as soon as I can since I have most of the final chapters done.**

 **WARNING! Smutty scene (F/M F/F scenes) bondage, double intercourse and anal sex.**

 **If you do not feel comfortable with any of this please skip the chapter.**

The next day Trina and Tom decided to throw a party welcoming Tom back and celebrating his break. At least that is what they told Regina so she will not freak out. After arguing about the pros and cons of both of them attending the party, Trina convinced her clone to put something on, go down and relax. At first Regina was uncomfortable watching what was going on, a lot of people on top of each other and couples changing spouses. Trina had introduced Regina to her close group of friends. They were quite interesting and some of them intriguing.

After a few hours and another few shots later Regina got more comfortable around everyone. She even laughed a little at Emma's not so funny jokes. Everything was going well until Trina approached her with a smile that could only mean trouble. She looked at her clone with a 'what are you planning to do' face. Trina just winked at her and gave her a white pill and left. She considered her options, but at the end, the relentless, rebel, fun part of her won the battle, and soon she found herself in a very compromising position.

MR MR MR

Trina approached her clone and whispered in her ear: " _Are you sure you want to do this?"_ Regina looked at her with hungry eyes. Her other self didn't have to ask again, her eyes were begging for it. Trina had 4 pieces of rope in one hand and in the other, a fancy tie that she borrowed from one of her guest. The basement was dark, a few cinnamon-scented candles were burning around covered by red lamps; which gave the space a sense of passion and intimacy. The music was low and relaxing. Regina was starting to feel the effects of the pill that she took a few hours ago. Her muscles were relaxing, much so that when Trina grabbed her hand she didn't even flinch. The sexy brunette led Regina to the recliner chair positioned in the center of the basement.

She motioned Regina to sit, by placing a hand behind her back Regina knew that Trina wanted her to keep the position. Trina unzipped Regina's dress and pull it up from her legs to her head, getting rid of the fabric and leaving the judge in her undergarments.

Regina was smiling; she was having an amazing time. She couldn't remember the last time she felt that way. All of her life was a constant reminder to follow the law and be ethical. Not to flutter, be a good role model etc… It was draining, it wasn't fun at all. On the other hand, her other self was living the crazy life. She wanted that for her, or was the quaalude talking? Well whatever it was, she wanted it, she wanted to be free.

She was brought to reality as soon as she felt a hand brushing over her breasts. She looked down and realized that she was completely naked on a recliner chair with Trina in front of her. Before saying something, Trina pushed her down. The chair was like lying on a cloud. It was so comfortable that she forgot every thought or regret that she was thinking a few seconds ago. Trina smiled when she saw Regina's face relaxing. That was exactly what she wanted.

She grabbed the 4 pieces of rope and started with Regina's wrist, resting them on top of the arm chair and tightening them up. When she made sure that she wasn't going anywhere she proceeded with her legs. Trina tightened them up by the ankle to the feet of the chair; leaving the thighs unconstrained so they could be spread as easily and as widely as the person wanted. Regina was watching her carefully, this was quite uncomfortable. She was practically confined to the chair, naked, around who knew how many people. However, they didn't seem to care, each couple was so focused on each other that they weren't paying attention to her displayed body in the middle of the basement. She gasped when Trina brushed her fingers against her sex putting a little bit of pressure on her clit. Given her clone's, Trina knew that it was time to play.

"Ok Gina, I am going to use this (showing her the tie) to cover your eyes. There is a lot you can do by having your 5 senses; I took two from you already. The sight and touch are essential when it comes to a sexual encounter, however without them you will experience feelings stronger than before. You will be able to focus more on how your body reacts to a touch, a flavor or a sound. There is going to be a few people that will help you tonight to accomplish those feelings."

Regina's eyes widened. "A few you say? I thought it was just Tom and… I can't believe I am saying this… You!"

"Well dear, I don't think that it will be appropriate for me to get into the mix ... yet. You will have Tom, but if you want to get on board on this boat, well, you will have to show me how much you can handle. And, as much as I have confidence in my husband, I don't want him to be worn out, so yes a few of our guests will be joining us tonight."

"You gotta be kidding me right?"

"Are you willing to experiment, yes or no?"

Regina looked at the doctor, her hands brushing her inner thighs, her smile growing by the second. She could only feel her desire building up. She could handle a few more besides Tom.

"Ok!" She whispered, nodding to Trina, who stopped touching her and moved to put the tie around her eyes.

"Now, let's begin!"

MR MR MR

Regina was sitting on the recliner chair, lots of things running through her mind. She didn't know why she was doing it. She didn't know who was in that basement or how many were there. She started to blame it on the small pill Trina had given her a few hours ago plus the alcohol in her system. However she knew there was something inside of her that was wanting to do it. She didn't have many sexual encounters in the past, well at least not as crazy as this. Sure there was Daniel, he wanted to try to go beyond and bring a third party, she was reluctant at first but…

Her train of thoughts was stopped abruptly by the sudden weight on top of her. She could feel breasts pressed on top of hers, it was a woman. She also felt the long hair tickling her cheeks. The woman on top on her moved up and took her parted lips into a bruising kiss. At first Regina was in shock, it felt so right but so wrong at the same time. After a few seconds of feeling the woman's tongue licking her lips, she opened her mouth letting her in. The fight for dominance began, which for Regina was a little bit hard because of the lack of movement. The woman broke the kiss and took a deep breath. Regina was wondering about this woman's identity; her curiosity disappearing as soon as she heard her voice. "Are you ready for me your magistrate?"

She smiled at the nickname; knowing immediately who was on top of her, Emma. She had the opportunity to meet the blonde a few hours earlier. The bail bonds person woman with piercing blue eyes, beautiful smile and tone body. Before she had time to answer the question. She felt pressure on her clit.

"Oh God!" She managed to say. Emma started moving what she guessed was her knee because of the size and amount of pressure she was receiving from it. The movements were slow, her hands started to move from her hips to her breasts. The blonde was massaging and nipping both of them roughly. One of her hands stopped, making its way to the brunette's inner thighs. The movement was making her crazy, her orgasm building up slowly. The blonde's knee stopped moving and was replaced with her thumb, pressing and releasing, and making small circles, her index finger brushing the brunette's sex from south to north.

"Owww! Yeeesss! Mmmm! More… Stop with the teasing!"

Emma smiled, and her movements around Regina's clit became faster. She was instructed by Trina not to penetrate her. She wanted to make her come in different ways, just to make her aware of the different things she was going to be experiencing during the research and to let her overcome her trauma.

"Do you like what you feel? If not I can stop."Emma started slowing her pace and pressure, waiting for the judge to reply. When she met her, she knew that the brunette was someone that can't be mess with. Her pose almost as royal as a queen, her stare was so intimidating that even the most dangerous criminal will confess in a heartbeat. Her eyes reflected her strict attitude and that smile was full of pride and accomplishment. The blonde was sure that the judge will die first before begging for anything. However, when it came down to intimacy, things could be a little bit different.

Regina could feel the amount of pleasure constrained into a giant bubble ready to explode. It wasn't in her nature to beg, people had to beg to her. However, when it came to pleasure and sex, she didn't have problem lowering her standards. After all, 2 years of not having a sexual encounter was too long. So she left her ego aside and begged for her release.

"Please Emma, I am so close!"

The blonde smirk at the sudden plea from the brunette. _"_ You are?" She whispered and Regina nodded. "Then let yourself go and come for me, your honor." The blonde's pace increased, Regina's hips moving to assure that she wasn't going to lose the friction caused by the blonde's thumb. Her back arching from the amount of pleasure she was feeling. Emma brushed her index finger over Regina's entrance one more time, her mouth catching a nipple between her lips, sucking roughly. Regina couldn't hold it anymore, so she let herself free, riding her orgasm and enjoying every minute of it.

Regina was panting, she felt Emma readjusting on top of her and locking her lips into the judge. The blonde left her without any air to breathe. This was mind blowing. When Regina thought it was over a set of strong masculine hands cupped her breast. She gasped at the sudden contact. The man was massaging the swollen breasts, while nipping and pinching her nipples. She could feel her second orgasm building up already. The man spread her legs widely making her knees touch the end of the armchair on each side. Regina could sense him in front of her, the anticipation was killing her. Suddenly she felt what it seems was the tip of his manhood putting pressure on her clit. She moaned at the contact. The man left her breasts and started going lower. She felt his palms on each side of her ribs, down to her stomach and eventually resting on her inner thighs. His left hand leaving her as she gasp in anticipation. At this point everything was possible. She felt his breath near her left cheek leaving goosebumps on her entire body.

"Well m' lady…" He whispered. "Open your mouth for me if you please." As soon as she heard the accent she felt more aroused than ever. It was definitely the British man that Trina was so fond of. And she understood a hundredth percent why. He was irresistible!

Robin had the opportunity to talk to Regina earlier; he knew that it was going to take a little bit more of an order to make the former judge do what he wanted her to do. After all, she was the kind of person that wasn't accustomed to follow orders, others had to follow hers. So he remembered Trina's special spot that he used against her every time he wanted to get something from her. It wasn't 100% effective but if the brunette was Trina's clone, well it would do the trick.

Regina was reluctant to open her mouth, why would he want her to open her mouth for? She wasn't the kind of person that would easily put her trust on a completely stranger. Then she felt his body shift and move upward a little pressing a soft kiss on her pulse point, opening his mouth slightly biting and sucking. Regina let out a quiet moan and her lips parted at the contact. Robin took the opportunity to place the fruit between her lips pushing slowly into her mouth.

She felt a warm and then cold round shape pushing her lips apart. She moan and began to open her mouth a little bit more. As soon as Robin saw the welcoming he pushed a little bit further so it could reach her tongue. It was sweet, chocolate. She bite into it and found out it was a chocolate cover strawberry. A juicy one, she could feel the liquid running down her jaw.

A moan escaped her lips followed by a whimper when she felt his tongue taking care of the juicy mess. His facial hair scraping her jaw made her tense and moan a little bit louder. But when his lips sealed around hers, and the tip of his cock put more pressure into her clit, she couldn't resist the screamed that left her mouth. Without wasting any time, Robin slide two fingers into her, twisting and turning. She was so wet and surprisingly so close, her walls contracting around his fingers. She felt her orgasm building up, he just had to thrust his fingers a few times and then… he stopped, his weight leaving her sweaty and panting self on the recliner chair.

What the hell happened? Regina thought. She was ready to say something when she felt two sets of petite hands working the ropes around her wrists and ankles. She couldn't be done, she thought. She needed someone to finish what that idiot didn't. The two set of hands were fast, she was free is less than ten seconds.

"Stand up darling." The voice of the Irish woman with strong presence and a lot of makeup spoke in front of her. Regina was very weak on her feet so she hesitated. She could feel one person grabbing her left arm and the other one the right arm. She managed to keep standing.

"We are going to make a little experiment with you. But I promise that when we are done with this you will feel the best orgasm of your life. Just trust us."

By the low and confidence tone followed by the reinforcement of some words she matched the voice with Trina's drug dealer neighbor, Mal. Now she was very worry, all her arousal gone, she was a crazy woman. What is she going to do?

"Alright darling, you will step into the chair in all fours. I will guide you so you don't step onto Mal's dazzling body ok?"

Regina just nodded; she wanted to get this over with. Ella took Regina's hands and place them besides Mal's head. The brunette's knees straddling the blonde's waist. Regina could feel pressure on her entrance already. It wasn't a finger, or a knee or a thigh. It was the tip of a dildo.

She gasped at the sudden realization. She could feel Ella behind her, the Australian woman placing her hands over her ass and squeezing. Regina had an idea of what was going to happened, and it terrified her. She had heard about anal sex, but the comments/reactions were not that great. She also heard about double penetration. For both of them the key was that someone has to know exactly what to do. In her case, she had a drunk and a stoner doing the job, maybe this was a great opportunity to plead the 5th.

"Alright darling, it seems that this is your first time having anal and double by the way you tense just now. But worry not, you are in great hands. I will start with one finger so you can adjust to the feeling, let me know if it hurts."

Regina nodded.

Ella grabbed the bottle of lube handed by Trina. Pouring a good amount on her index and middle finger she spread Regina's butt cheeks and introduced the tip on her index finger. Regina tense but didn't make any sounds. The Australian woman pushed her finger into her but didn't move immediately. Regina was tense but still no sign of pain. Ella started moving her finger and thrusting into Regina's ass. Regina was feeling a little bit uncomfortable but she found out it was quite enjoyable. Ella proceeded to enter two fingers. At that Regina's face gave her away. It was pain mix with pleasure.

"Do you want me to stop darling?"

Regina shook her head

Ella smile and started thrusting her two fingers into Regina back hole, every now and then curling her fingers and increasing the pace. When Regina started moving backwards with every thrust Ella knew that she was ready.

"Now, this is the exciting part. I am going to introduce a rubber cock into you at the same time as Mal. Same drill, if you can take it just say so."

Regina nodded.

After all it wasn't that bad. She gasped when she felt the tip of the dildo in her back entrance as well as the one in front. Ella and Mal look at each other, they were ready to penetrate her at the same time. After counting silently until three, both woman thrust into Regina filling her completely.

"Oh FUCK!" Regina screamed both in pain and pleasure, resting her weight on her left arm and putting her right fist into her mouth, biting slightly. She hasn't felt so whole in her entire life. It was incredible. Both women didn't make any movement letting Regina adjust to the sudden change. When Mal saw Regina's features softening she signaled Ella to start moving. In and out, in and out.

Tom and Trina were enjoying the sight. The blonde was behind the beautiful brunet cupping her breasts and sucking into his neck while Robin was giving Trina's entrance a little bit of attention. Her mouth slightly open but no sounds coming from it, her eyes fighting to stay open, but that Lockley was so skillful with his tongue that pleasure was winning over curiosity. However, the screams, insults and moans escaping the judge caught his attention. He fastens the pace and Trina came inside his mouth. He licked the juices and stood up to watch the two women going at the brunette.

Next to them there was Ursula and Emma lying down on a cushion touching themselves. Ursula was a watcher for sure and Emma just wanted to end up what she couldn't earlier; one of the blonde's hands between her thighs and another one squeezing her left breast. The sight of Regina getting fuck in front of her was so pleasurable that she was so close to reach her orgasm when a hand pull her fingers away from her entrance and replace them with his own. She opened her eyes at the sudden change and saw her favorite mate Killian. She smiled at him and let him finished her. Even though she would have preferred smaller hands inside her, she enjoyed having sex with him. After all, she was fond of both genders.

Regina's orgasm was building up quickly. Her hands and knees were starting to give up. She was pushed from behind and then upward. It felt so good outside and inside. Oh god! Oh fuck! Was the only thing escaping from Regina's mouth. She managed to let out a 'harder', which the two women were very happy to give to her commands. Mal reach up towards the brunettes bouncing breasts and caught a nipple with her lips. Sucking and nipping, one of her hands cupping the other breast and the other one finding Regina's clit. That was what did it for her, Regina's eyes shutting completely letting her orgasm fill her entire body. She couldn't support her weight anymore so she collapse gently over Mal's body.

Ella pull out of her but Mal stayed, letting Regina catch up her breathe before doing any movements. When she felt her breaths becoming more normal she laid a kiss on her brunette's forehead.

"Sweetheart, I need you to go on all fours again so I can pull out from you." Regina nodded and tried to stand up, it took longer than expected but she still managed to do so. Mal pull out from her and stand up going to a cushion waiting for someone to end her since Ella was getting her fix with her partner. Regina collapse into the recliner again. It was over; she was exhausted but so satisfied that a smile was forming in her lips. She was about to take the blindfold off when Trina stopped her.

"No beautiful, you are not done. There is one more."

"What? Are you joking?"

"No, I'm not. I will tie you up again but this time I need your hands together and over your head.

"Trina I can't take anymore! I am done for the night!"

"Yes you can and..." She placed a kiss on her clit sucking slightly. Regina moaned at the contact felling an electric shock running through her body. "That is proved that you can take a little bit more, well one more _."_ Trina smiled wickedly. Regina couldn't go against her clone now, her lips against her clit felt so good that she didn't have the willpower to deny herself another orgasm.

"Fine! But last one!"

"Of course dear. Just relax Tom will take good care of you. Enjoy!"

Trina lowered herself leaving a chaste kiss on the brunette's cheek. In a matter of seconds Tom was on top of her, no foreplay this time, he checked if she was wet for him, she was. He groaned and pushed himself into her. At the sudden intrusion Regina's head was pushed further in the chair while she bit her lower lip so hard that she could taste her blood.

Tom was bigger than the dildo that Mal used earlier and even bigger than any other partner she had been with, well not that there were too many. He didn't waste any time and started thrusting into her. His pace slow but steady. Tom reach for Regina's leg, placing his hand under her knee and pushing up until the knee was brushing one of her breasts. The change of angle made Regina moan, her orgasm building up, her back arching slightly and her mouth opening even more with every thrust. Tom slowed his pace, and before she could process what was the reasons for the sudden change she felt liquid being spilled into her mouth in small amounts, vodka.

The facial hair gave him away, Robin. The fluid stopped and was replaced with his tongue, tasting the remainder of the alcohol in Regina's mouth. Her tongue meeting his, twitching and turning. The brunette's body moving against Tom and her mouth capturing Robin's in perfect harmony. When she thought that this could not get any more pleasurable. She felt a set of mouths on each breast, taking the hard nipple into their teeth, biting sucking, releasing and smoothing the pain with their tongues.

"Mmm darling you are exquisite." She heard Ella's voice in her left side.

"Indeed, and you are in flames." Regina heard Mal's voice on her right. She couldn't believe that she was being taking care off by 4 people at the same time.

"Now I think it is my turn to get into the mix." Trina's voice coming from somewhere near her.

The pleasure was too much that she couldn't even think straight. Trina position herself besides his husband lowering her face into Regina's core and taking her clit into her mouth. Regina stopped her work in process with Robin, a 'Trina' escaping her lips. The other brunette smile against her clone's bundle of nerves while licking her husband mlid cock and Regina's clit once more.

"Oh shit! Yesss...Mmmm.." Regina was shush by Robin's lips crashing on hers.

"Feels amazing doesn't it?" She heard the blonde whispering on her ears. "You feel amazing, so tight and tender. Can you feel it your honor? The desire running through your body? The want and need of letting go?" Regina nodded as best as she could. "Let yourself go. Come for us Regina." Regina's back arched, her chest movement shorted.

"A..a…Oh god!" Regina managed to say. Emma captured the brunette's earlobe and suck as hard as she could. "Come for us Regina!" A final thrust and Regina was looking at stars in the back of her eyes, letting a loud scream escaped her lips echoing through the entire basement. Tom slowed his pace and the other ones stepped out from her. She was panting, one hand over the blindfold and the other one over her abdomen. She needed a minute or maybe two, a bath, a bed and most definitely an ice pack.

Trina walked over her clone stopping so close to admired what they had done with her dear Regina. A layer of delicious sweat covering ever inch of her body. Her chest rising and falling faster than normal, her lips parted and her legs were spread and limp falling from the recliner. She smirk at the sight, she was very confidence that she had hooked up the formal judge into her little experiment. Lowering herself to be at ear level she whispered. "So, your honor." Regina jumped at the sudden voice. "What's the verdict?"

Regina smiled, catching up her breathe and getting rid of the tie around her eyes. She didn't open them immediately, she took her time. When she did, her eyesight adjusted to the light of the basement and into Trina's face. What she was feeling at that exact moment was unexplainable. She was looking into her clone's eyes with so much love that she could have raised her head and kissed her at the spot. But she didn't, she knew that she wanted to experience this again. Maybe in small doses the next time. She was even curious to know if there was more out there or how more could she take. She composed herself and looking her clone straight into her eyes _._

"I rest my case."


	12. Behind The Research

**Chapter: 12 Behind the Research**

 **I am sorry guys! Very busy with new job and university plus extra classes. Here you go. I need to write another one after this and I will start posting the ones that are already written. All the error on me, my beta didn't read this chapter.**

 **Enjoy.**

 **Warning: Smutty (oral sex) if you don't feel comfortable, do not read chapter.**

 _The sweat, the movements, the touches, the voices. All of it making her shiver and arouse once more. She was feeling his hand traveled lower, lower, lower. It was tempted to reach where she wanted it the most. It was so close…_ When someone knocked at her door.

Regina groaned in frustration putting a pillow over her face, she tried to move to the side but her sore core kept her from reaching the desired position. Her head was pounding and she was feeling nauseous. Another knocked at the door made her groaned again.

Trina didn't wait for permission and enter the dark bedroom.

"Regina?! Wake up sunshine we have a lot of things to do!"

A husky 'go away' was heard from the bundle of covers and pillows on the bed. Trina giggled and turned around to close the door behind her.

"Not going anywhere, we have a long day ahead of us, we need to go to the lab, and you need to get tested for the research..." Suddenly Trina felt her entire body pushed against the door by a soft pillow that hit her right behind her head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" She turned around soon enough to see the remains of a smirk from the judge. "Seriously Regina, what the hell?"

"Well, dear, judging for the events that occurred last night I can barely move so it is idiotic of you to tell me…" Regina made a quick paused before screaming the next sentence. "...THAT I NEED TO GET SOME TEST DONE!" It took time for the judge to adjust her sight and realized that Trina was smiling playfully while holding something in her hands. She had two ice packs (one for the front and one for the back she realized), a cloth covering both and on top there was a bottle of a pain killer that will certainly help her with her sore muscles and headache. In the other hand she was holding a glass of orange juice. Regina rolled her eyes letting her body fall back down into the bed.

Trina approached the bed cautiously and left the things on the nightstand.

"I will go for a run while you take care of yourself. I recommend you to do the ice packs every 15 minutes. If this doesn't work go and take a shower, make sure to put some cold water down there." Trina's right eyebrow went up while her finger pointed at a spot somewhere between her clone's legs. Regina's brows lift in surprise at the audacity of her clone, making the other brunette laughed a little. "Tom left early so it is just you and me for breakfast. Any requests?

"In an ordinary day I will say that coffee will be fine for me with a bowl of fresh fruit, but today I am surprisingly starving. So I'll have what you have. I don't think that our taste in food will be that different." She said pinching her nose and closing her eyes.

Trina nodded, picking up the pillow that Regina threw at her earlier and returned the favor.

Before the judge could say something at her she was out of the room. *Child!* she whispered trying to hide a small smile. She was about to stand up when she looked at the clock besides her, 5:30am. She felt her blood boiling with rage. She was used to the early morning but it was a Saturday morning and after last night's events she figured that her clone will let her sleep in for a few more hours. Regina was going to fall back asleep but her body was already awake so it was going to be impossible. "I hate you" she whispered reaching for the two ice packs before they melted.

She covered one of them with the cloth and reach to the hem of her pj pants. Regina pull up her panties and slided the cold pack. She whimpered at the contact but then relaxed to the comfort it was providing. She figured that the other one was useless since she was going to take a bath, not a shower, either way. She stayed like that for a few minutes but then realized that it was going to take a while to do what Trina recommended, so she decided to stand up and take a bath, leaving the pack between her legs and pressing it with her right hand, Regina stood up, took three painkillers and took a deep breath before taking her first steps. The ice already numbed the area so the pain wasn't that prominent, but she was sure that just cold water will not do it.

MR MR MR

After taking the bath, Regina, hesitantly, decided to wear black sweatpants and a loose sleeveless shirt with a black jacket. An outfit that she was pretty sure Fashion Police will throw some crap at it. But, everything was swollen and no one will recognize her at the clinic anyway, so this was the best she could do. She made her way to the kitchen and found that Trina was almost done with breakfast, pancakes.

She smiled at the memories that came almost immediately to her mind. When they were little and locked in that despicable place they will have a strict menu to see how each of the clone's bodies reacted to the food. But, on Sunday's they were allowed to choose what they will eat for breakfast. The sisters loved chocolate chip pancakes, with a side of crispy bacon and scramble eggs. Regina, didn't even think about doing a breakfast like that because she couldn't imagine it without Trina, it wasn't right.

Trina turned around to put more bacon strips when she saw a very emotional Regina in front of her. The short hair brunette smiled at her and she reciprocated. It was the first smile that Trina felt it was given honestly and truthfully.

MR MR MR

The ride to the hospital was silent but it was a comfortable silent. They got to the clinic at 7:45, just as planned. From the lobby to the third floor, Regina and Trina were given confused and amazed stares. It made the judge uncomfortable and irritated while Trina just decided to let it go. When the door of the elevator opened, the clones were face to face with Mary Margaret who almost bumped into Regina.

"I'm so sorry!" She said immediately hands in front of her in surrender. She didn't know how Trina will react to this since with her nobody knew what was the mood of the day.

"Save it you incompetent little…"

"Ok! That's enough Regina, she said she was sorry." Trina interrupted walking in front of the judge and Mary Margaret.

"Good Morning Mary! I apologized for Regina's rudeness, she had a rough morning."

Mary Margaret looked between the two women. They were a copy of each other; the only different was the hair and their eyes. Both pairs express different emotions. When she was going to speak up to asked a few questions Regina interrupted her.

"Save it! We don't have to explain anything to you. Now get out of our way and do something productive with yourself"

The assistant didn't think twice when she was out of the way, running to the opposite direction. Trina looked at Regina impress. Regina crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please! She looks exactly like my assistant and all of them are the same and want the same. To be noisy and then gossip around. Let's go!"

Regina started walking but then realized that she didn't know where she was going. That made her angrier. She turned around to look at Trina. Trina smiled at Mary and approached the fuming judge.

"Lead the way" the judge said stepping out of Trina's way. The doctor led Regina to room 69. She received a text from Whale letting her know that the Twins were already there. So Trina was trying to calm the judge down before entering.

"I am not going to breathe and count to 10 Trina, just open the damn door"

"I am not opening the door until you calm down Gina. You will scare my patients with your attitude and they need to be relaxed in order for it to work. "

Regina gave her clone a confused stare. At that Trina rolled her eyes and pointed at a place between her legs and then the door. Regina's eyes opened. Trina giggled a little.

"Did you got it or do you want me to be more graphic?"

"No need, Trina. Just let's get done with this so I can go home and rest."

Trina sighed and opened the door. The twins were talking one on each chair. As soon as they saw the clones entering the room both of them fell into a complete silence. The twins looked at both of them confused. They didn't know that Trina had a twin. One that was very easy to identify because of posture and facial expressions.

Regina locked eyes with one of them. David, could sense all her struggles and pain just by looking at those brown orbs, He, instead of giving her a compassionate smile or nod he just smile at her. A smile that captivated the judge at first sight. Just because it wasn't a pity or confused smile. It was warm and made her insights burnt in a feeling that she hadn't felt in a while, care. Regina didn't notice how her lips curve into a very cheesy smile. One that even herself would disapprove.

Trina looked at both individuals and smile discreetly. She didn't want to ruin the moment for who she thought was a person incapable of really loving someone again. After the seconds became minutes, Trina cleared her throat. Regina's expression changed in less than a second putting her walls up and the little hope on her eyes fading instantly.

"Regina, these are David and James Nolan; the twins that will help us with our research. "David.. James… This is my sister Regina."

Regina looked at Trina whispering a 'thank you'. She didn't want to be presented as an experiment, at least not at first, and Trina knew it.

"How you do" The judge said, making Trina rolled her eyes because of her formalities. Both Twins noded. David knew that James was going to ask some questions, but he could feel that the new brunette wasn't that comfortable so he resumed his conversation with his brother; which was notice by Regina. Her lips curved again unconsciously which she tried to hide but she wasn't fast enough. The blonde man notice and from that point on he challenged himself to make her smile more.

MR MR MR

Trina made Regina changed to the hospital gown. It was very difficult to convince the judge since apparently both clones were a lot into fashion and didn't want to be seen in those horrible pieces of clothing. After a lot of debate, Trina, surprisingly won.

The clones entered another room with two beds and different machines surrounding them. Regina realized that there was another man in the room and look at Trina right away.

"He is not staying right?" She whispered firmly

"Who is going to supervise and see the changes in our bodies Regina? Of course he is staying."

"He is not Trina!"

"What do you care? You were exposed to more people last night so stop it!"

"It was different"

"How so?"

"Excuse me, ladies!" Whale approached the two clones before it was too late. Both clones looked at him, one less pleased than the other for being interrupted. Whale clear her throat.

"Hi! Dr Whale." He extended his hand to Regina. She looked at it and then him, refusing to shake his hand after what he did.

"Okay then" he said retrieving his hand. "I am not going to stay here, if that is what you are arguing about. I set all the machines and then we can see the results. I will be present during the other ones, though. But I believe you will be more comfortable by then."

"Speak for yourself idiot! NEVER!" As soon as she was going to jump at him, she felt two strong arms hugging her from behind.

"Let me go!" She started fighting with the person hugging her but it wasn't working, he was too strong.

"I will not let you go until you promise me that no harm will come to the poor unfortunate soul in front of you. So you and I will count until 10, taking a deep breath after each number."

"I do not received orders from anybody, dear."

"Too bad, then we will never leave this room. And I don't mind staying like this forever."

Regina's heart jumped and started to beat fast. David could feel it, making him smile.

"Fine! But I am going to do it just because I don't want you hugged to me like a freaking koala."

David and Regina breathe and started counting. Each number and breathe that she took was making her relaxed and calm. Trina had tried to do this with her but she didn't feel as safe as with David. When he was near her it felt like she wanted to be the best and just relax and enjoy the moment. It was stupid, she knew. Mainly because they had just met, literally. But his presence was too familiar for her, like if they knew each other from another life. She was so relax and out of the moment that it was hard for her to hear the calling of her name.

"Regina…. Regina…"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you ok?"

"Of course I am, I am just waiting impatiently until you end counting."

"Well… dear…. I finished a minute or so ago."

"No you didn't…"

"Yes he did" said Trina and James at the same time. Then Regina realized that David's arms were a little bit loose than when they started with this exercise.

She couldn't stop the redness covering her entire face. Regina stepped away from him and walked as far away from him as she could manage.

"Alright then" Said Whale looking at the 4 individuals and stepping out of the room.

Trina connected both Twins to the machines, following by Regina and then herself. She pointed Regina to one of the beds and then assigned David to work with her clone. Clearly there was something going on between them unlike her and James, so she wanted to see the difference. Tomorrow she will change the partners to see if the results were different when no attraction was present.

Regina laid on the bed, her heart was pounding. David was always taking her out of the comfort zone and now they were sex partners. She hated Trina for that, but she realized that if she let things run smooth she will be out of there in no time.

"Okay everyone, today is going to be exploring the pleasure points, tomorrow we will change partners and the following days we will have intercourse."

Regina and David looked at Trina like she was crazy, in the other hands James was delighted by the news.

"Don't worry you too, we will use protection." Trina said, knowing that the concern on both of them wasn't that but something deeper.

"Ok, I will give instruction and then try to lead as best as I can. Gowns off, if you pleased." The doctor said looking at her clone. Regina rolled her eyes and did what she was told. The Twins did the same as well as Trina. James was drinking the doctor's body like a beast. Trina loved the attention. Regina and David didn't look at each other, distracting themselves into a spot on the wall.

"David..." Trina said causing the Twin to jump a little

"What?" He said looking at Trina and focusing on her eyes and not her naked body.

"I need you to go on top of Regina please."

"But…"

"No buts, just do it." David sighed and looked at Regina or the first time. Her eyes showed fear, shame and vulnerability. Regina was surprised to see the same feelings in those blue orbs. That gave her more security. He was going to be careful with her. David saw the change in Regina. That gave him the permission to do what he was told. He got on top of her very careful not to scare her or make her uncomfortable. Their eyes didn't look away from each other, he leaned down and whispered in her ear.

"Don't worry, I got you". His sweet voice and assurance made Regina emotional. He was the first person that would put her needs first than his own. That, in her eyes was admirable. She smiled at him and nodded.

Trina laid down on the other bed and James was on top of her in no time.

"Okay you two, cut it off and listen."

David and Regina looked to the side and nodded.

"We are going to start with a whispered, go down to lips, nape of neck, nipples, breast (in our case), navel, inner thigh, and then…"

"You don't need to say it, we got it." Said Regina a little impatient.

"Alright then, here we go."

David looked at Regina, she nodded in approval. The twin leaned down and whispered to her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I had the pleasure to meet."

Regina took a deep breath, caught by surprised by the chaste kiss that David gave her without announcing it, she whimper quietly. This was the type of contact that she was worry about, so tender and caring. David looked at her worried. Those blue eyes said everything to her. To trust him that he was going to do the best to keep everything professional and comfortable for her. 'Are you ok' he whispered, at that she nodded smiling a little. He returned the smile and gave her another kiss.

James leaned over Trina and whispered

"You are so hot, I want to fuck you senseless until you are screaming my name."

Trina couldn't stop the moan that left her lips, closing her eyes and feeling how the twin took her lips in a searing kiss.

Both Twins went down to the neck, David placing open mouth kisses while James was leaving a mark into Trina's olive skin.

When it was time for the nipples, David looked at Regina. "It is ok" she whispered. He grabbed one perk nipple and started working his magic with his tongue. Regina couldn't hold the whimper that escaped her lips and the feeling growing in her lower belly. Trina was screaming, moaning and whimpering like a maniac. James was doing everything so fast and hard that Regina knew that Trina was not going to hold it for so long. Her train of thought was lost when David squeezed one of her breasts while sucking at the nipple of the other.

Regina moaned like never before, feeling how her sex was getting wet by the second. David, took that as a 'continued' from the woman he was pleasuring. He left her top part and went down to her navel, he placed a kiss there while his hands were going in and out of her thighs. A 'David' escaped her lips and then she mumble something that it was just meant for him to hear "stop teasing". He smiled against her navel and went down to where she wanted him most. He stopped for a little, allowing Regina to feel and hear what was going on around her. Trina was riding her orgasm while James groaned in pleasure. And then, David place a kiss on her clit. He opened her folds with his tongue, savoring each part of her. Regina pushed her head as hard as she could against the bed. Her eyes closing in pure ecstasy. David placed his hands over her thighs opening them a little bit more so he could have better access to her sex and get a little deeper.

His tongue left her folds and went down to her entrance. She tasted so good and her sounds were making him crazy. Almost making him lose it and forget his promise at the beginning of the test. But he stopped himself and introduced his tongue slowly. Regina gasped in surprised and then moaned in pleasure, grabbing his head instantly so he would stay there. His tongue was making her feel things that she never did with her other partners, David was very skillful.

The twin, out of nowhere, putted some pressure in her clit with his thumb, making little circles and then putting pressure again. The judge lost it at that point and started screaming in pleasure.

"David, please… faster." David was surprised by the request but he wasn't going to disobey an order. His tongue moved faster as well as his thumb. After a few more thrusts, Regina's orgasm filled her entire body. Trina was behind David, as soon as he left her and place a kiss on her cheek the doctor grabbed an example of her juices with a qtip. Now she needed the semen for the boys and they were done for the day.

Regina felt the little intrusion and opened her eyes. Trina smiled and gave her a paper towel so she could clean herself. The judge look at the Twins and then at Trina. David looked away giving her some privacy, James reluctantly did the same while Trina was just staring at her with a 'hurry up' face.

Regina rolled her eyes and cleaned herself. Trying not to make any sound since the area was really sensitive. She gave the paper towel to Trina and the doctor walked away,

"Good job everyone. Now, you gorgeous men. I need a sample of your semen and we are going to help you with that. Please sit down."

Regina blushed as well as David. She wasn't so good at that, or that is what she thought since her partners didn't pay any complements to her for giving them oral sex. David felt her uneasiness and gave her an assurance smile. That smile that surprisingly made her feel confident in herself.

The twins sat down at the edge of the bed and the clones approached them. Both went on their knees and placed their hands on each side of the man in front of them.

Regina couldn't help herself to stare at David's manhood. It was so big and thick. Her old partners weren't that bless like him that was for sure. David smiled feeling himself a little better since he was so 'ashamed' of her manhood.

Trina looked at James with hungry eyes, he winked at her at what she bite her lips in response.

Trina grabbed James manhood and started pumping without any warning. Regina's hands were trembling, not sure what to do with them. David grabbed her hands and squeezed them. She looked up at him. "I'll guide you, do not be afraid" he whispered. She nodded. He placed a kiss on her palm and then opened her hands completely, guiding them to the end of his manhood. Then he signal her to grabbed it. She did, at that he groaned, closing his eyes and leaning back a little. That gave the judge the confidence that she needed to go on with the task. She smiled and moved her hands up and down her length. David let go of her putting his hands on the bed for balance.

Regina kept going up and down. Massaging his balls in the process and well as making a little circle with her thumb on the tip of his manhood. David's breathes grew more erratic. He gasped and groaned when he felt the tip of her tongue sliding up and down until she took him all. David couldn't stop his reflexes and grabbed her head to keep her there. Regina smiled taking him all again and sliding up until she reached his tip releasing him with a loud pop. She resumed her movement with her hand, lubricating him with his pre come. Then she took him again making David trust involuntarily into her mouth. Regina didn't even gag taking him deeper in her throat. Her movements grew faster. As soon as she knew that he was going to come, she released him replacing her mouth with her hands so the semen could fall into the cup and not her mouth. David released his orgasm with loud moaned.

Regina stayed in her knees for a while, waiting for David to calm himself. When he did, he opened his eyes and looked down at her. He offered her his hand, she hesitated but after a few second she took it. He pulled her up and gave her a searing kiss. Surprisingly for her, that kiss was filled with desire, honesty and a promise. A promise that she didn't know what it meant, or she didn't want to admit it. She closed her eyes and enjoy the kiss fully. Their tongues dancing in unison and fighting for dominance. "You were amazing" he said in between kisses. She smiled and kiss him again and again.

Trina and James stopped what they were doing just to see the other two making out. Trina smiled and resume her work with the other Twin. They finished faster than the other two. And the sight of Regina giving oral sex to David was too tempting. So Trina and James couldn't wait and decided to go above and beyond the experiment for the day and had intercourse. Trina felt like the luckiest woman on earth that day.

MR MR MR

After the experiment, the four of them got dressed and said their goodbyes. However, at the parking lot, David stooped in his tracks and go back to where the clones were.

"Regina… oh.. Uh…" He stopped talking and grabbed his neck not knowing how to continued

"What's wrong with you dear?"

"Well, I.. just…. I mean.." Trina saw how her clone was getting impatient.

"She will! Tomorrow 8 pm my house? I will text you the address later. Trina winked at David and grabbed Regina by her arm so she couldn't said anything regarding the date tomorrow with David.


	13. What a Mess!

**What a Mess**

 **I apologized for the delay but work is crazy. The first paragraphs are a summary of the 2 months that I was planning to write but things changed. I don't want any of you to wait anymore. The chapters after this are already written. So I just need to reread and post. It will be faster I promise. Have a great week.**

 **All grammatical errors on me.**

 **2 months later**

 _After the first date with David, Regina had mixed emotions. She didn't know what to do or where to hide. She could feel the strong emotions inside her pushing her more and more towards him. He was funny, caring and wanted to take his time to know her. The pull was so strong that she thought of giving up and leave to New York without looking back. But Trina had other plans in mind. The short hair brunette decided to introduced the twins to the swingers life and surprisingly her plan worked._

 _The Twins loved it and Regina was feeling more comfortable around David. She was able to be around people not just him so she couldn't really feel deeply just superficially. Their sex life increase exponentially as well as their friendship. Regina chose not to return to her place in NY, and decided to invest on Trina's project which at the end was a success and became a bestseller among colleges._

 _To keep the reliability of the project, Trina and Regina had to come cleaned and revealed their secret. She was afraid that David was going to push her back and not talk to her again. She couldn't be more wrong. David was even more intrigue and fascinating to get to know more about Regina. She opened up little by little. It was hard at first but when she realized that he wasn't judging her she was able to open up more during every date._

 _Regina was living with Trina and Tom but sometimes she would stay at the Nolan's. They became the second best party hosts, the first being the Deckers of course. So when things got too crazy she stayed there with them, and a bunch of others. Things couldn't be better._

 **Present**

Trina smiled at all the things that happened during the last 2 months. But that didn't kept her from wondering why Regina wasn't up already. It was 10:30 am, and she usually was up and running at 7 o'clock sharp. She would take advantage that Tom was in a business trip and come down on her pjs to get coffee, so at 7:30 she was with her favorite mug in hand reading the news on her laptop and yelling at nobody in particular about rulings, mistrials and time gaps. Trina usually walked into that madness since that was the time she got home from jogging. She would contemplate her frustrated clone for a while, wondering why on earth she was putting herself in a bad mood so early in the morning. Then she would make something to eat, protein worthy for her and she would prepare a bowl of fresh fruit to the angry judge. That was another thing that she couldn't understand. How her other self could go through her morning with just a cup of coffee and fruit? Maybe that is why she was always in a bad mood.

Wondering what was keeping her other self from waking up this particular morning she went upstairs to her bedroom. She called her name, knocking at her door a few times without any response. Trina let herself in and found the bed empty, it wasn't even made. She scanned the room and heard noises coming from the bathroom. She took a peek before entering completely just in case Regina and her fiancé David were having fun with each other. But, the sight that welcomed her was not the one she was expecting.

Regina was hugging the toilet, her eyes red as blood and her hair all over the place. Trina hurried herself in and grabbed a hair clip to get Regina's hair out of the way. She even felt a coat of sweat on her forehead. She was like that for a few hours, that she could tell.

Regina felt Trina's presence as soon as she grabbed her hair. She was so exhausted that she didn't raised her head to look at her, also she knew that Trina was going to start complaining about why she didn't call her or something and honestly she didn't want to argue or say anything. But after what her clone said she couldn't stop the sassy comment that slipped through her lips.

"Gina are you ok?"

"Yes T, I am splendid, just talking to my friend the toilet and asking him if he wants to keep me company today _."_ Regina ended her sentence looking at Trina with an 'are you dumb or what' face. Trina rolled her eyes.

"Ok! I will rephrase that!"

"More than rephrase you should change the whole question dear." Regina rolled her eyes when she heard Trina giggling to herself. She couldn't believe that they were one in the same. There were so many differences between them. When Regina didn't hear anything from the doctor she raised her head again finding Trina looking back at her. Regina gave her a 'well?' look.

"Oh! Yes…" clearing her throat she proceeded. "Gina how long have you been like this? Why you didn't call for me? Do you have any idea what could have cause this? Do you…"

Regina looked at Trina, bringing a hand from the toilet and putting her index finger on her lips signaling Trina to shut the fuck up.

"Sorry! Do you need anything?"

"Finally! Yes dear, I do! I need you to bring me a glass of water and cotton with a lot of alcohol so I can control this nausea."

Trina exited the bathroom and in less than a minute she was at Regina's side once again. She helped her other self on her feet and took her to wash her face. A few minutes later both of them were walking towards the bed. Regina sat slowly, fearing that the nausea was going to come back if she did a bold movement. With the same pace as before she swung her legs on the bed and proceeded to rest her upper back against the headboard. Trina was analyzing every movement with her hands in front of her just in case Regina needed her support. When the other brunette seemed to be comfortable the doctor looked at her straight in the eyes. Something was very wrong and she knew that Regina was aware of what was going on.

"What is it? You know you can talk to me." She smiled and nodded slowly, but found that her clone was doing the opposite. Regina's eyes filled up with unshed tears and her head shook slowly.

"Gina! I know that you are hiding something for a few days now. You are acting weird. I know that you don't like to talk about your problems. But if you don't you will be miserable and you are not alone whether you like it or not. Now you have a family, and soon enough you will get married to David and have your own little family."

At that argument, Regina's tears fell and she started crying hysterically. She wasn't used to the whole 'you have a family and caring stuff'. She knew that now, but it was unreal for her. At the mention of David she couldn't bared to hear his name. She had betrayed him. After all the unconditional love that he showed this past two months she was able to screw it up. Just by making a wrong decision and choosing pleasure over commitment. ' _Well hooray Regina, the only time you go against your principles you end up in the top of the cliff ready to fall'_. Now she was face with the truth, she had to tell her, she can't hold the secret too long, she needed advice.

"Trina" She managed to say in between sobs _._ "I…mm… I'm pregnant!"

Trina's face light up with the news. She stood up and started to jump in excitement. Why was Regina taking this so terrible? She should be happy and full of joy; a baby was on its way, a little angel. She was so excited for her.

"GINA! This is amazing news, why are you so sad? Oh gosh! Is the baby ok?"

"It's fine! I think! The point is that, there is a big piece missing on this picture." Regina said now more calmly.

"And what is that?"

"The father…" Regina whispered. Trina's face falling into a deep confusion. The father? But of course the baby was David's who else could be the father? They haven't done any experiment or gone to any parties without using protection. Well, not that she can remember.

"You look confuse!" Regina's voice interrupted Trina's train of thought.

"Well of course I am. The baby is David's right? We have been careful Regina, in every experiment with James and every party that we have attended…I mean I know I have…" She smiled nervously. " well, I am 95% sure…I think…"

If looks could kill, Trina would have been so dead by now. In less than a second Regina's eyes were red as blood, her jaw clenching and her hands taken a form of fist, so tight that her knuckles were turning white. Regina couldn't believe that Trina forgot the event, that party that even though they agree not to talk about it, they knew it happened.

Trina went back a few steps, she called this stage the Evil Queen phase. The clones could share emotions and feel them the same way, however each one of them was a person, with different personalities and ways to face problems. Regina got the angry issues while Trina was a free spiritual soul. Yes, cloning was supposed to create same body, features, talents etc, but life experiences were the key that made each one of them unique. However, like every experiment there was some side effects, nothing was perfect. Trina had a hidden secret that was about to be exposed.


	14. The F up Party

**The F #$ up Party**

 **Very Smutty chapter. (M/F) (F/F) (F/M/F)**

 **Light BDSM**

 **Drug usage**

 **If you are trigger by any of this, please DO NOT read the chapter. (( grammatical errors on me, English is not my first language ))**

"Ok! Don't go all Evil Queen on me! Just breathe, in and out! Count to 10."

"I WON'T…"

"SHHHH! Count to 10 loudly NOW!" Trina snapped at the formal judge who almost kill her with the stare, once again. While Regina was counting, Trina was trying to come up with this 'oh so interesting party' so she could maintain her other self calm. When Regina was reaching the end, it came to Trina, the night at the new club. Yes, that was it! Oh no, that was bad, she thought biting the tip of her index finger.

 **2 months ago**

Trina, Tom, James, Emma, Robin and Regina were heading to the opening night of a new Swinger's club. One of Tom's friends had showed up a few hours earlier asking the couple to invest in the club but they were not convience yet. So, Bruce knew that the best way to get them to do so was to show them the potential of the new business. So there they were, skipping the long line and entering the nightclub.

Trina had to literally dragged Regina from the house, she was stuck with the 'David and I decided to close our relationship' idea that she was practically locked in her room 24/7. David, in the other hand, had to solve some issues out of town with his parents. That was also a mystery, the Twins never mention their parents or any family relatives. Regina, who had been dating David for almost a month didn't know their names or where they live and the clones had the feeling that they will never know.

The short hair brunette was pretty sure that if Regina had some type of magic powers she will be dead by now. From experience she knew that after closing your relationship with your partner, going to a swingers club was the worst idea you could ever have. The place was full of temptations in every corner,however, she couldn't let her clone locked herself in a room for another day. It wasn't healthy. Besides, Regina was a very strong woman, she will never slipped.

The group of friends sat down in a big table and ordered some drinks. While waiting to be serve, Trina offer the combo a pill to help them relax and enjoy the night. When it was Regina's turn she politely declined.

"Come on Regina, this will just relax your body and mind. It is very light, lighter than the one that I gave you that night at my house."

"If that is light I really don't want to take anything stronger from you. If you don't recall, dear I was not under control by then and I was quite driven by corporal attraction, so no thank you."

James took Regina's pill and put it in front of her, smiling at the stubborn brunnette.

"C'mon Regina, we will take care of you. I promise, we will not let you run around naked trying to hooked up with anyone not other than ourselves."

Emma slapped James in the back of his head. A silently 'ow' escaping his lips while her strong hand was trying to soothe the pain.

Regina was almost convinced but hearing the end of the speech let her doubts take over once again. She smirked at him, her left brow went slightly up.

"And that.." She pointed at him. "Is what I am worrying about. I don't want to hooked up with anyone, my relationship is close. I can't be fooling around, even more so with my Fiance's brother."

The blonde woman took the pill from James and smiled at Regina. "Regina look, this could be the last time that you go out with us. Just take it, and I promise that you will relax, dance and be safe and sound after the night is over. I will make sure of that, as well as Tom, Robin and Trina. I don't trust James though." She winked at the brunette.

"Hey!" The blonde whinned but then laughed followed by everyone at the table. Regina looked at the pill on Emma's hand. Emma was right, this could be the last time they will go out and have 'fun'. It could be their little secret, besides the worst thing that could happen was a horrible hangover the next day. She rolled her eyes and took the pill.

MR MR MR

Trina was the first feeling the effects of the drug. She notice that they were quite different than she remembered. She was feeling light headed so she grabbed Tom's hand and whispered in his ear. "Babe! I think that I grabbed the wrong ones." Tom was very confused at that confession, so instead of asking Trina what she was talking about he started laughing at his confusion.

"Babe! this is serious, I think I grabbed the Ecstasy instead of the Buttons."

"I don't think that's a problem sexy thing" He started laughing, he leaned forward capturing her lips. Trina reciprocated. When the couple turned their attention to the others they gasp at the sight.

Regina was french kissing her soon to be brother in law and her hands were having too much fun under his pants. Emma, in the other hand, had climbed over Robin, straddling his legs. He was taking good care of her neck while she was kissing the woman standing behind Robin. Trina and Tom were feeling the electricity running through their bodies, so they decided to stop the performance of the other couples and head to the rooms.

MR MR MR

It was very difficult to movilized six drunk/stone/horney people through the packed club, but they manage to get into what they call 'the recreation rooms'. Tom tried to explain to one of the girls what they wanted, or that's what he thought.

"Just a room, to express ourselves, all of us. And be dominated by our passion and love."

"I have the perfect room for all of you, follow me!" The girl smile and lead them to a double black leather door. She opened it letting Trina and Tom enter first. Tom eye's widened by what he was seeing in front of him. Trina, in the other hand gasp at first but then started to giggled.

"Did I say dominate? What I meant was contemplate…" He turned around but the girl was gone. He looked at Trina who was biting her lower lip and making her way to a bed guiding him with her. She sat down getting rid of every piece of clothing that she had on her.

"You know… I always wanted to be tied up, hands and legs while you fucked me until I have no energy and my throat is sore from screams of pleasure. I think that this is a great opportunity to fulfill my fantasy, don't you think?" She smirked. Tom didn't argue and started to get rid of his clothes as well. He tied her as best as he could with some red rope that he found near the bed and used his tie to blind her. He turned away and found a feather duster among all the other toys that he hoped to use at some point. The blonde man placed the toy on her chest sliding it through her body, rounding her breast, down her stomach and lower between her legs. Trina's moan increased every time she felt him going lower. She pulled at the ropes a few times hoping to get loose and pull him to her. But after the third try she realized she couldn't go anywhere.

Tom kept the feather duster between her thighs, going from one side to the other. He could see her wife's core dripping wet, so he couldn't resist any more. He jump into the bed. At that Trina gasped in anticipation. He was so hard for her and she was so ready for him. Without any hesitation he pushed himself inside her, thrusting hard while his mouth left hard bites on her perfect body. One hand went down her leg and pushed it upward so her foot was against his chest. That was Trina's favorite position. He was able to get to places that made her more aroused and wet. The brunette couldn't suppress the screams of pure pleasure and the loud moans. She wasn't trying to either, that was her fantasy after all.

After a few more thrusts Trina came screaming her husband's name. Before she could realized what was going she was free to move her hands and flipped to her side, Tom behind her. Without warning he spread her legs a little bit and took her from behind, hard and fast like she wanted. Trina was feeling her second orgams building up. One of the blonde's hand found her clit and put pressure on it. The brunette couldn't take it anymore and let herself free releasing once more followed by her husband.

Emma and Robin were having fun on the bed. The woman that the blonde found down stairs joined them. She was lying down on the bed eating Emma like if her life was depending on it while Robin was slamming his manhood into the stranger. Both blondes meeting in the middle, Robin hands embracing Emma's slim body and their mouths sharing hungry kisses.

In other part of the room there was James and Regina staring at the couples in front of them. After Trina's first orgasm, Regina bit her lower lip, turned around and looked at James. She raised her brows and started unzipping her dress slowly and provocative. James got rid of every piece of clothing in less than a few seconds. Regina giggle at the Twin, he was so impatient but so hot. She let her dress fall showing her perfectly round breast and her lace panties. James walked towards her and pushed her gently to a recliner chair behind her. Regina was ready to protest when he kneeled and bite her in the navel.

"Ow… mmmm… James"

He smiled against her flat belly and with his teeth started to pull her panties down. When the last piece of clothing was discarded he spreaded her legs massaging her thighs. Without warning he licked her entrance putting enough pressure to make her moan loudly. He smiled again, the twin loved to hear the formal judge moan and more so when it was product of his doing.

James stood up and grabbed her hand, he asked her to fix her hair into a braid or ponytail and to wait for him. Regina confused but blind with pleasure did what he told her. He grabbed a set of chains, one end was over Regina's wrists while the other ones were locked on some loops hanging from the overhead suspension points, exposing her entire body to him. He then went to the shelf and grabbed a large riding crop. Regina gasp when he felt into her eyesight. She looked at the toy with wide lustful eyes.

"Don't worry! I am not going to hurt you. However, if you can't take it, let…"

"Stop talking James! Let's get this going, I am growing impatience here." She interrupted him with a smirk plastered on her face.

"As you wish!"

James ran the end of the riding crop from the side of Regina's head down her cheek and pushed it against her lips. Her eyes closed automatically, feeling the pleasure building up in her stomach. She huffed in disapproval when the pressure left her lips, however it was soon replaced by James's lips. His impatience tongue pushing harder to get into her mouth and explorer it all. He had missed this encounters with the former judge. The last time that he had one of this was the last day of the research, he had miss her. At that, he thought about his brother, not a sign of regret crossing his features. He was sure that tomorrow he will feel it but as for right now, he was going to take her, and he was going to leave a mark.

James broke the kiss and went down to her neck, sucking as hard as he could. Regina's mouth opening slightly, a low moan escaping her lips. The blonde bite her gaining a whimper of pain from the brunette. He suck again and again and again until he was satisfied with his masterpiece. Then he resume his movements with the leather crop. The end tracing her round breasts and stopping at the bottom of the right one spanking her. It wasn't that hard, it was the perfect amount of pain and pleasure.

"Ow!" Regina whispered. She felt another spank at the bottom on her other breast. The toy sliding down the valley of her beautiful mountains and going lower. One more spank on her belly and another one between her legs. At that she moan, moving her hips forward. James, satisfied by his foreplay, dropped the riding crop and position himself behind Regina embracing her fully. His hands cupping her breast, massaging slowly while his mouth was attacking her neck.

Regina was feeling dizzy, her legs were giving up. If it wasn't for the chains holding her in place she would have fall on the spot. James spread her legs and introduced his hard cock from behind, she thought for a moment that nor the chain or anything in the world was going to prevent her falling to the floor. She had forgotten the difference in size between the Twins. James was way bigger than David. It was a good thing that she was wet, because if not she would be in pain right now.

"Oh Regina!. He groaned "You are so tight! You feel so good." James whispered while he thrust into her, one hand pulling gently her ponytail. "You feel so good babe!"

"Oh James! mmmm…" Regina's moans were growing closer and closer. James left hand went from her hair to her side, under her breast while the right one went down to her clit. He thrust two more times and Regina was screaming, riding her orgams. James didn't stop, unlike other times he was going to go all the way. He thrust into her a few time more until he groan, his seed spilling inside her. It felt so warm and so good.

The other couples were done before James and Regina so they were contemplating the performance. When James pulled out from Regina, Robin and Tom couldn't contain themselves to the perfect body expose for them.

Regina, feeling people staring at her, opened her eyes. Her pleasure grew even more when all of the eyes were falling hungrily over her. She couldn't stop the smirk and surely the lust invading her hazelnut eyes.

"Like what you see gentlemen? Come and take a bite." She ended up regaining her strength and pulling herself up. Robin went first, taken her completely and pleasuring her in parts that James left untouched, he also left some marks in her olive skin. Regina didn't have time to cool down after her second orgams when she felt Tom's hand going from her side down her belly and putting pressure between her swollen clit, his index finger went in, testing her wetness. He gave her a satisfied smirk and took her from the front. It didn't take long and Regina's screams were echoing in the room, it took a few more thrust from Tom to get to his release. He was so focus on the feelings her muscles were doing to his manhood that he didn't pull out on time spilling his warm seed inside her.

"Damn it!" He whispered. His thought's being erase completely when Regina lean forward taking his mouth in a hungry kiss. After a few seconds, the blonde broke the kiss smiling at her. She reciprocated closing her eyes for a few seconds to even out her breathes. It didn't take long when she felt a warm tongue licking the three man juices from her thighs. When she open her eyes she wasn't surprised to see Trina kneeled in front of her taking care of the dirty work. The short hair woman's hands were in each side of her legs, sliding up and down every now and then.

Her eyes closed, her mind focused on the warm muscle moving up and down and briefly touching her bundle of nerves. Suddenly she felt two petite hands getting rid of the chains. When she opened her eyes again she found Emma massaging her wrists and placing two gentle kisses over the red lines left by the chains. Regina put a hand on Trina's shoulder signaling her to stop. Trina looked up and smiled at her clone.

The former judge helped her up and started kissing her desperately. Tasting all the different juices in her mouth, it was making her arousal grow once more. Emma tackled Regina from behind cupping her breasts and massaging them gently. The judge broke the kiss with her clone and turned back to be face to face with Emma, capturing her lips almost immediately. Her hand went straight down and position between the blondes legs. At this point Regina was having so much fun with the blonde, kissing her while the brunette's fingers went in disappearing into the blonde's core, whimpers, moans and gasps invading the playful room all night long.

MR MR MR

Regina, woke up with a strong headache and pain on her right side of her neck. She felt a petite hand over her stomach while she was resting her head on a strong muscular arm. The former judge opened her eyes. She couldn't recall any of the things that happened the night before. All that she could think at the moment was her sore muscles and the warmth surrounding her. She looked at her left and found Trina nestling on her side. She turned to her right and found James's strong figure facing forward.

"Oh no! No no no no no…" Regina whispered trying to stand up but it was unsuccessful. So she opted to lift her head and look pass Trina. Tom was hugging her wife, giving his back to Emma whose body was completely expose. Her legs over Robin's and her head was resting comfortably over his chest.

"No no no no! What have I done?" Regina said with unshed tears threatening to fall. Her next reaction was to shook her clone until she was wide awake.

"What the hell Regina?"

"That is what I am going to ask you right now Trina. what the hell?" She said looking at her surrounding and the people in the bed. Trina lift her head looking at all the toys, stations, empty bottle of alcohol and the people who was sharing the bed with them.

"Oh!" Was the only thing she could say.

 **Present**

"For the look on your face you remember am I right?" Regina said, her breathing even now and her eyes were back to her original color. Trina looked at her and nodded giving her a worried smile.

 **I know I haven't been asking for reviews but don;t feel shy not to leave one. Those keep me going :)**


	15. The Lake House

**A little bit of smut and fluff on this chapter! Next chapters are going to be a little sad. Just giving you a heads up. Enjoy**

"So now what should I do? I don't know who the father is! It could be any of those three, which I don't have any interested to be linked to, especially Tom!" Trina eyes shut at the mention of her husband, it felt like a dagger going through her heart and stabbing her a thousand times. She opened her eyes to look at Regina, still hoping that the question that she was about to ask would be answer the way she was hoping.

"Regina is there a possibility that the baby is David's?" Trina asked, Regina catching a glimpse of hope in her tone. She was hoping that her answer was affirmative, but then she remembered that night. The night she felt loved by someone, the night that he treated her like a Queen. The night that David Nolan made love to her.

 **2 months ago**

David was shaking from top to bottom at the possible reaction from Regina. He knew that she was a city woman and even the mention of a weekend out in the woods would make her go crazy and possibly throw some objects at him. He was surprise when she gave him a wide smile and her eyes were shining from excitement. The same day, he asked her to pack her things and they headed out to his parent's lake house.

She was amazed, David never spoke about his parents and she always thought that he came from a humble family. But judging from the mansion that she had in front of them, that wasn't the case. The mansion was worth around $5,500,000 and it was a stunning David Adler. It was white like the snow and had 18 windows in front. She was pretty sure that its inside was breathtaking. As soon as she got in she could see the living room, it had a fireplace at the center, the room felt so comfy, she gave credit to the white washed knotty pine walls and built-ins with intricate hand-carved detail. Regina knew a lot about architecture, in fact that was one of her career choices until Henry adopted her and after that she develop a passion about crime and justice.

David gave her a quick tour around the house. He just took her to the places that they were going to be spending time during the weekend. He took her to the kitchen, a beautiful Giulio kitchen with French white cabinets, soapstone counters, two refrigerators with freezer drawers, as well as two dishwashers. Their tour ended in the master bedroom. A king bed was at the center cover with bronze and gold sheets with a carved crown molding and an impressive fireplace decorated by hand carve details all around it.

He smiled at her amusement, grabbed her by the hand and walked towards the window. She thought that she have seeing it all but as soon as she took a peek she saw that the grounds were equally impressive. She could see a greenhouse, a garden, a fire pit, and the beautiful lake a few feets away. It was just beautiful! She looked at David, he was mirroring her smile. At her excitement she leaned and kissed him.

Her kiss was gentle, loving almost like if a feather was brushing against his lips. It was unusual, she had giving him those kisses once or twice during the weeks they have been together. He loved it, he loved every movement and every part of it. It showed him the real her, not the broken woman, not the angry judge, it was pure, it was Regina. He broke the kiss and tugged a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I wanted to do something special for you. Things had been crazy lately. I figure that we could get away for a few days and enjoy the fresh air."

"David it is beautiful." She whispered placing her forehead against his.

"I am glad that you like it. I talked to Ruth and she said that diner will be ready shortly. So, your majesty" He stepped away from her and bow. "Would you do me the honor to share this lovely evening with this humble shepherd?"

"Shepherd?" She laughed at the sudden title. "How on earth did you come up with that one?" she asked scrunching her nose.

"Um, well… Believe it or not I was one, once. I used to run away from the farm my parents owned a long time ago and played with the shepherds who took care of our sheep. I learned a lot from them, it made me the man I am today." He smiled at her, charming she thought.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Not today, I am starving, Ruth makes the best lasagnas in the world."

"Is that so? Where do you leave Granny's then?" That old woman a few blocks away from where Trina lives had the best recipe for lasagna ever. She doubted that this Ruth will be any good compare to her.

"You'll be the judge." He extended his hand to her. "Shall we?" Regina's brows went up in surprise, he sounded too confidence. She looked at his hand and grabbed it.

"We shall"

MR MR MR

David was right, Ruth lasagna was better than Granny's. Not for much though, but she definitely got the first place. Diner was nice, the old woman stayed and ate with them. Regina found out that Ruth was the woman who raise David and James. She spend every waking moment with the Twins (more with David than James) while his parents were in business meetings. She didn't got too much insight on David's family, but it was nice to at least meet the person who, she was pretty sure, was the responsible for David's gentle heart. She also found out that when the twins got older, James decided to take the family business while David spent his weeks studying and his weekends at the animal shelter. Ruth didn't elaborate on that and Regina decided to leave it alone for now. Although she was curious about which family business she was talking about.

After they had diner, Regina insisted to help Ruth with the dishes while David went to the master bedroom to prepare her next surprise.

"He loves you, you know?"

"Hmm?"

"Don't act like you didn't hear me child. My David had fallen head and heels for you. I can see it in his eyes. He has this brightness to it that I've never seen before." The old woman looked at Regina while drying a glass with the red towel in her hand.

Regina broke eye contact, her sight fell to the floor. Her hands started to shake and her eyes were filling up with tears. She didn't know how to react to it. She knew that David loved her, he didn't let a day pass without saying it to her, but hearing that from another person, a person who knew him since he was a baby, was so reassuring. She couldn't believe that someone could be able to love her the way he did. It was overwhelming but at the same time it felt so good.

Ruth saw the change in Regina and left the glass on the table. She walked towards her placing a hand on her shoulder.

"What's wrong child? You don't feel the same?"

"Oh no, that's not it. I love him very much. I just…" she put a hand over her mouth to silence her sobs. "I don't know how to love very well. And the fact that David is still by my side makes me realized that after all, I did something right. I was able to put down my walls, forget about my horrible past and let someone in. I just don't know what to do from here."

Ruth gave the brunette a sympathetic smile. She didn't know what she went through but Regina wasn't good at hiding it, at least her eyes weren't. Those beautiful hazelnut spheres were an open window of pure feelings. She could see the lost, pain and brokenness of her soul, but she could see love an unconditional and pure love that she was sure was destine for David.

The old woman cupped Regina's cheek wiping away some tears with her thumb, giving her a gentle smile. The brunette didn't know how to react to the gentle touch, she wasn't accustomed to receive love from anyone, well at least not a stranger.

"My dear child! Don't try too hard, just be yourself and let love guide you. It will help you find your way to happiness. Don't fight it and don't be afraid. Welcome the feeling and let it be."

Ruth words hit her straight in the chest. She was feeling so loving and comfortable. Maybe it was that feeling or that she felt so vulnerable but without thinking it twice, Regina leaned forward and hugged the old woman tightly. Her head resting on her shoulders and her tears soaking the woman's shirt. Ruth welcomed the hugged, placing one on her hand on Regina's head and the other one over her shoulder.

"Thank you!" Regina managed to say between sobs.

"You're very welcome!"

MR MR MR

As on cue David got to the kitchen at the same time the two women were finishing with the dishes. The couple said goodnight to Ruth and headed to the master bedroom.

Regina and David were standing in front of the door, she was looking at him with a nervous smile. She didn't know what she was going to find behind those doors.

"Are you ready your Majesty?"

She nodded, a wide smile illuminating her beautiful face. David smiled at her and opened the double door. Regina gasped at the sight. The room was lighting by the fireplace and candles around it. The candles were burning slowly impregnating the room with a apple and cinnamon scent. In front of the fireplace was a table with every kind of chocolate, from the Delafee, Godiva truffles to chocolate cover strawberries. But the bed was what made her smile the most. In the center there was a bouquet of blue Hydrangea. She didn't know how he was able to find them, they were very rare.

"I know how much you hate roses. So I found this, I think they are beautiful." He said leaning into the bed and grabbing the blue flowers so he could give it to her. "Also, there is a curious meaning to them. They say that by giving this flowers the giver is expressing his gratefulness for the recipient's understanding. And you Regina Mills, couldn't be more understanding. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you."

Regina couldn't contained her tears any longer. What did she do to deserve him? She was speechless, so she leaned into him and kissed him. He reciprocated. The kiss was gentle at first but then it turned to be more passionate. He bite her lower lip expressing his desire for her to open her mouth and let him in. She obeyed his command, opening her mouth and welcoming her lovers tongue. He was moving slowly, exploring every inch and inciting hers to move with his. She did and after a few moments their tongues were dancing in each other mouths, not wanting to let go.

David's lungs were screaming for air, so he was the first one who broke the kiss, placing his forehead against hers and taking deep breaths. He opened his eyes and looked down to her, she did the same, to not break eye contact David's hand went to her back drawing random patterns over her tight red dress. He dropped his lips into her neck, Regina's head felt down to the other side, giving David better access to her flesh. He was placing feather kisses while his hands worked her zipper down until it reached her lower back. He stepped away from her and slide the fabric covering her shoulders to the side so the dress could fall down to her feet.

Regina was left only with her undergarments, a beautiful black bra and matching panties. David was looking at her entire body, taking all of it, every detail, every curve every twitch every movement of her chest every time she took a breathe. Her tone body, her round breast peeking from her bra, her timid smile, her dark eyes, her enticing mouth, all of her. She was a masterpiece, a beautiful painting, he loved her.

The brunette was feeling something that she never had with her other partners, she was feeling treasure and cherish. She was being looked at like a person, not a trophy or a toy. She was look with love and protection. Regina studied every movement, David was getting rid of his shirt and jeans slowly. She could see his toned arms and chest now. He was left just with his underwear. He approached her and grabbed her arms gently. At that Regina freaked out. It was so perfect, his touch so tender and his eyes were filled with love and affection than she thought she was going to messed it up because of her past. Trina had helped her a lot with it, but this was different. She was alone, with the man she loved and the brunette wasn't feeling confident that she could give him what he was giving her.

The formal judge turned around giving her back to David. He knew that the changed was because of the horrible things that happened to her when she was just a teenager. He was glad that in a moment of vulnerability Regina had told him everything, so he knew how to react to the sudden rejection. He approached her cautiously lowering his head to ear level.

"Regina" He whispered, at that she jumped a little bit, tears starting to fall. "Regina, darling. It is okay! Let me guide you." He place his hands over her shoulders.

"I don't think I can David" She said between sobs. David's hearts was going to the broken woman in front of him. But he wasn't going to give up on her. The blonde man slided his hands down her arms and embraced her. He then turned her around with difficulties since she was doing everything she could not to look at him.

"Regina, look at me." He whispered. After a few seconds, the brunette grabbed the courage to look at those piercing blue eyes that she loved so much. Hers filled with unshed tears.

"I will not do anything you don't want me to. We need to communicate; I am here to listen and to learn from you. I will never hurt you." He said placing his palm over her cheek to which she surprisingly leaned to the touch.

She closed her eyes and let her mind and heart battle against each other. But then, Ruth's words came neutralizing the war inside her. " _Don't try too hard, just be yourself and let love guide you. It will help you find your way to happiness. Don't fight it and don't be afraid. Welcome the feeling and let it be."_ So the brunette ignored all the warning signs that her mind was giving her and opened her heart to the man in front of her. She opened her eyes and look at him directly into his eyes.

"Ok" she whispered, and gave him a smile that was the closest thing of happiness and trust that she has ever given him. He smiled back and leaned forward to kiss her. She reply shyly to the kiss. She felt like it was her first time. Regina didn't know what to do, how to move, what to say, what to think, but he said that he was in charge tonight so for the first time Regina Mills gave away the power and control to another person.

David broke the kiss and grabbed her hand leading her to the bed. Both sat down not breaking eye contact with one another. David gave her an assuring smile to what she replied to a not so confident one. He leaned into her and kissed her slowly but deep. It took a few seconds for her to kiss him back, but as soon as she did they found the perfect rhythm. David stopped the kiss guiding his mouth and hot tongue to her neck and placing feather kisses until he reached her shoulder. Not stopping the caring of his mouth on her smooth skin he grabbed the string of her black bra and pull it down slowly, stopping and doing the same with the other one. His hands, that were on top of her shoulders went down slowly to her back. The tips of his fingers making her skin shiver. He unclasped her bra and waited for her to give him a sign that it was ok to continued.

She knew what he was trying to do so the hands that were holding his waist fell down allowing him to get rid of the black piece. Her eyes felt down to her hands, a slight red color appeared on her cheeks. 'Oh please Regina, this is not the first time, what is wrong with you'. She thought, but in a way it was her first time and she was so nervous.

David used his index finger to make her look at him. "You are so beautiful" he said placing a chaste kiss on her forehead. "You are so perfect in every way". He kissed her on her cheek near her lip. "I love you Regina Mills" he kissed her on her lips, savoring her.

Regina felt like if someone was placing a torch near her heart. The once so cold organ that was even colder when trying to be on a relationship was melting with every kiss, word and gesture that David was doing. So she took that into advantage to say the three words that she swore in front of her father's grave that she will NEVER say again. She grabbed his face and looked at him straight into his eyes smiling between uncontrollable sobs. "I love you, David"

His smile couldn't have been bigger, she thought. He leaned to her and hugged her so tight that it was hard for her to breathe. But she enjoyed it, she could feel his heart against hers, beating like if it was a galloping horse. She could feel his steady breaths and his muscles contracting because of the hug.

He was the one who step away and carefully push her to lay on the bed. He gave her a last look, taking his last piece of clothing. When he was totally naked he did the same to Regina, taking his time and leaving a trail of hot kisses from her waist to her foot. When both of them were free of clothing he, carefully, place himself on top of her. Taking care of every spot in her body, and paying more attention to those who were going to help her be ready for him.

Gently one of his hands made its way between her legs to test her. At the sudden touch Regina's head went all the way back, eyes shut, and a moan escaped her lips. That gave David completely assurance that she was ready.

"Regina, darling, look at me." He said hoping for the former judge to open her eyes. She slowly obeyed him. He could see fear and concern, but also something that he didn't saw earlier, trust.

"I will go inside, but if you feel any pain or you are uncomfortable let me know ok?." This wasn't her first time with him, they have done it a few times and rougher than this. However, he wanted to make sure that not just her physical self was comfortable but also her internal turmoils. That was her worst enemy right now.

She nodded, hugging him around his neck. David reached for the drawer besides his bed and grabbed a condom. Regina looked at him confused. They were a couple he didn't need to use one with her. David seem to know what she was thinking so he proceeded to explain.

"I want to do everything right by you. I want to marry you and assure you that I will be by your side until the end. Call me old fashion but I don't want to have a baby outside our formal union. It wouldn't be fair. Also, I would love for you and me to close our relationship and be exclusive for a while. I want you and just you by my side. You are enough for me and more."

Regina couldn't contained the tears. She didn't need anyone besides him either, they were perfect. Also she understood about the baby, she didn't want one just yet, and after the marriage she wanted to wait a while. She didn't feel equipped to have a baby, she didn't know how she would be as a mother.

"Okay" she whispered. David smiled, his right hand stayed besides her for support while her left hand guided his manhood to her entrance. Regina could feel the tip ready to enter her, at that she gasped. David immediately looked at her concerned written all over his face. She smiled as best as she could and nodded.

In one quick but gentle motion he entered her completely but didn't move. Regina's eyes were shut, not because of pain but pleasure, she loved to feel him inside her, he fitted perfectly. A moaned was heard as a signal for David to start moving. He did taking a slow pace, in and out of her. He wanted Regina's orgasm to built up slowly so she could enjoyed it. The changes in positions, learned during the research, made the torture pace enjoyable for both of them. Moans, groans and whimpers were heard along with a few David's and words that once Regina thought were barbaric. After a few minutes, both were reaching their edge. David thrust into her a few times and both where riding their orgasm at the same time, screaming each others names.


	16. Sadness and Acceptance

Regina's eyes were getting glossy just remembering that beautiful night. She felt so happy that he wanted to make things exclusive and close their relationship. And she felt even happier when he confessed his love to her. It was the first time that the three words crossed her lips and actually meant something; she felt the weight and responsibility that it carried. She looked at Trina shaking her head.

"I was with David a day before the club party. He used protection because he wanted to make things 'by the book', meaning he didn't want to have a baby outside marriage. I'm taking birth control but I usually forget to take them. I am not used to that, my sex life wasn't that crazy before you guys so it is not a daily routine for me. I would have love for this baby to have been conceived during that night, it was so special for me. But that wasn't the case, and I am so scare Trina. So scare to lose David and even more so to bring a baby to this world and don't know who the father is. It is not fair!"

Trina felt the shift on the conversation immediately. She would have loved to hear from Regina that there was a possibility that the baby was David's, but that wasn't the case. However, it didn't require to go to the extremes as she knew Regina was going for.

"You are telling me that…" Regina nodded and Trina gasped putting a hand on her mouth shaking her head.

"No…" she whispered.

"Yes! I can't have this baby! It will not be fair for it."

"Not fair for it or you?"

"Not fair for anybody Trina! Not fair for the baby, James, David, Robin, me, YOU! One of the fathers could be your husband for crying at loud. DON'T YOU GET IT!" Regina screamed getting a jumped from Trina.

"No I don't! We are talking about a baby, a human being that didn't have any saying on this. You have to take this responsibility. You have to keep on with that life inside you Regina. Don't let it die! This baby could be the source of your happiness and you will not know it until he/she is in front of you. And who cares if James is the father or Robin- who is a great one by the way- or even Tom. What matters is that you love it with all your heart, I know I will."

Trina's eyes were burning with tears; she had to change her mind. She was going to take the easy way out and that was not her. Regina was very confused at Trina's reaction. She didn't care about anything, of course she didn't, she wasn't the one carrying the baby. However her sixth sense told her that there was more to this pro baby arguement and she was going to find out.

"Trina…" she whispered patting her left side of the bed so the other brunette could take a seat. Trina hesitated, Regina's was way to calm, it wasn't like her. The least that she could do was reach for her heart and ripped it from her chest. As ridiculous as it may sound, when Regina was in a rage phase anything was possible. Regina noticed her other self doubts, so she reached a hand grabbing Trina's arm and smiling at her. She motioned the brunette to sit down next to her. At first Trina eyes were focused on her hands, fingers intertwining with one another. Regina looked at her trying to get something from Trina but it was worthless. She placed her middle finger under Trina's jaw and pushed it upwards forcing the other brunette to look at her. Trina's eyes avoiding her eyes completely until the formal judge started to speak.

"Trina dear! Just tell me. Why are you defending this baby so much huh? You are overseen the fact that it could be your husband's kid and that my dear, is unlike you. I've seen how jealousy invades your eyes when you talk to Tom over the phone and you know he is with someone, even though is not intimate. Now your clone is telling you that she could be having your husband's child. Not even in an open marriage this incident could be so pleasant. What is going on?"

Trina's eyes stared into Regina's for a few seconds, tears coming down from them like a waterfall. She held the stare for a few seconds more and then looked at the side. She had to tell her, it was killing her inside since she got the news from his co-worker Whale. That day was the saddest day of her life. Trina's eyes met Regina's once more. She took a deep breath and managed to talk between sobs.

"Gina, I always wanted to have kids. But as you can tell, my lifestyle is not for one. Tom and I love to swing, and drink and have fun. A baby would mean that we have to stop doing everything that we love and put it aside for the sake of it. So I desisted from the idea for a few years. Then I met Robin and Marian. They have a kid, Roland. They were so happy. I had the opportunity to spend some time with him. Tom and I used to babysit for them. The first night that we were in there, Robin and Marian walked into a mess."

At the memory, Trina chuckle remembering the toddler and Tom running around with whipped cream all over their faces and ice cream around their mouths. "That night I realized that Tom and I were kids, and kids can't raise kids." Trina ended up that phrase pulling up her shoulders and giving Regina a disappointed smile. "However I wanted to close our relationship for a while and try. I talked to Tom and I could tell he wasn't into it completely but he wanted to make me happy and if that meant having a baby he will signed up for it. We tried for a year and a half, after false hopes and a lot of negative pregnancy test I decided to go for a checkup with Dr Whale."

Regina didn't have to hear more to know the results, but she knew that Trina had to let it out, it was important for her to release the secret, that torture building insight of her. So she let her talk. Trina's sobs increasing more and more.

"Dr. Whale did a sonogram and…" Trina started crying hysterically a hand place on her mouth and the other one on her abdomen. Regina put a hand on Trina's thigh as a comfort and encouragement for her to keep talking. Trina tried to compose herself. "…and he found out that I was infertile, I can keep a baby for 9 months but I can't conceive one. One of the prices of the cloning, I thought. And now confirmed by the life growing inside you." Her cries and pain getting even worst now. Regina was ready to embrace her but Trina stopped her, she wasn't finish.

"Gina! Please, don't keep this baby for coming into this world. I know that it may have been conceived in the most wicked way possible but he is part of you, part of me. And I promise you he will be love and cherish every single day, don't end its life please. That baby deserves to live." Regina nodded and hugged Trina tightly. The doctor giving up on the pain and sobs that was trying to control so she could release her worst and deep secret. The brunette's grip got even tighter hoping to soothe the pain. Trina knew that Regina was not convinced to keep the baby just yet, she could feel it, but she couldn't allow her other self to end her pregnancy.

"At least promise me you will think about it!"

"I promise!"

MR MR MR

Over the past 2 weeks and a half Regina didn't contact David at all. Her phone was saturated with missed calls and unread messages from him. She limited herself from the bathroom to her bed. Trina was taking care of her daily meals pushing her to eat but she couldn't keep anything passed her esophagus. So the doctor opted to give Regina pre-maternal vitamins so the baby and she could get some of the nutrients needed.

For Regina the whole situation was frustrating, she was feeling so weak, tired and also mentally conflicted. Not only that but Trina was getting on her nerves. Not only she was having sympathetic morning sickness and cravings but she took the pregnancy to herself, speaking in a high pitch tone to her flat stomach and putting names to it. She remembered the first time she heard a pet name from her mouth and looked at her in disbelief. _What? She said, we are not going to refer to the little darling as 'it' or 'the baby' just because it is the first trimester and we don't know the sex. We need to give a name to it._ Regina rolled her eyes and left the room. She wasn't completely sure that she was going to keep the baby but also she was running out of time. Her first ultrasound was scheduled two days from now and she wasn't as excited as Trina.

MR MR MR

The night came and Regina was drifting to sleep when a sharp pain woke her up.

"Ah!" She gasped at the sudden shock pulsing from her abdomen and extending to her lower back. She lifted herself up with her back against the headboard putting pressure on her belly. Her eyes closed completely and her breath became shallower. The pain was fading, she relaxed taking a deep breathe through her nose and exhaling through her mouth. When she thought that everything was fine she felt it again. This one worse than the other, it was so painful that she couldn't contain the scream that escaped her lips. She put more pressure into her belly; her eyes opened immediately when she felt the warmth liquid between her thighs.

"No" she whispered. Her tears burned into her eyes and threatening to fall. She wasn't a doctor or anything like it but she knew what was going on. She was losing her baby. The small human being growing inside her, the same one that she was going to denied the most precious thing that someone could ever have, the right to live. Then it hit her, it didn't matter if the baby didn't have a father, for now, but Trina was right, it was a piece of her and a glimpse of hope for her other self. She knew that Trina would not have the opportunity to have a baby, and she was leaving her dream through her. Her tears started to fall, how selfish, she thought. She was so worry about herself and her happiness that she put aside everything else and focus on what was best for her. Who knows, maybe David wouldn't mind to raise that baby with her and be happy together. Her thoughts were interrupted by another sharp pain. She couldn't lose it!

"TRINA! TRINA!" She screamed. "Hang in there little one, you have to be strong like your mommy okay? Don't you dare give up on me! Not you too, please _!"_ She whispered looking down at her belly and squeezing to try to ease the pain. She heard footsteps running through the hallway until they stop and the bedroom door swung open.

"What is going on? What happened?" Trina looked at Regina and her heart broke. She was bent over a hand on her belly and the other one supporting herself on the side of the bed. But what terrified her was the sheets cover in blood. She gasped and ran towards Regina who didn't dare to looked at her in the eyes.

"Gina, let's take you to the hospital come on." Trina said trying to hide her alarmed tone and be strong for her 'sister'. She extended her a hand to help her stand up. She was regretting that Tom wasn't home; it would have been easier to get Regina out of the house and way faster. Regina took the strength that she thought she didn't have and grabbed Trina's hand and looked her straight into her eyes, between sobs and the intense pain she managed to say.

"Trina am I losing my baby?"

Those words crushed Trina's heart. The symptoms were there, she was having an early miscarriage. She looked at her clone not knowing what to say. But Regina didn't need any words, she knew that she was, so she took a deep breath, and grabbed Trina's hand squeezing tightly, when she was sure that she was secure she stood up walking as best as she could towards the door. Trina grabbed the rope that was hanging on the door knob and covered Regina with it, at the same time she call Whale (who both agreed a few weeks ago was the one that was going to treat Regina during her pregnancy), and let him know that they were going to the hospital so he better be there.

The drive to the hospital was long and sorrowful. The only thing that Trina could hear was Regina's sobs and occasional gasps which she attributed to the pain that her other self was feeling. Those grew more sporadic as the pain was ceasing from her body. Every now and then Trina took a glimpse of the former judge, she was looking at the window, with a hand over her mouth so she could stopped any sobs that could come from her, which was very unsuccessful, and the other one over her flat stomach. The young doctor was trying to pull it together but couldn't stop a tear running down her cheek at the sight next to her. When they finally got to the hospital, Whale was waiting on the emergency entrance with a wheelchair, ready for Regina.

MR MR MR

Regina was lying down in the hospital bed staring at the ceiling waiting for Trina and Whale to get into the room. She knew that they were talking behind the door. Regina could feel Trina's emotions wondering around her body as if hers weren't enough. That made her feel even more defeated and responsible for what happened. She didn't want this child from the beginning, her mind and energy were focus on stopping the pregnancy and go on with her life. But now, that she knew that it was no longer there she regretted every thought and possible action against it.

Then realization struck her, she loved the life inside of her even though her mind was telling her otherwise. At that thought she couldn't stop the tears running down her cheeks, eyes shut and a hand over her mouth to keep the sobs inside. A knock at the door made her wipe away the tears and compose herself as best as she could.

"Come in!" She said. The door opened letting Whale and Trina in. She could tell that the doctor had cried, her eyes were puffy and red. Trina smiled at her, grabbing a chair and sliding it next to Regina, she sat down and looked at Whale. The blonde doctor nodded to Trina and looked at Regina who was trying so hard to keep it together.

"Regina, I need to ask you a few questions first and then I will do an ultrasound to see that everything is clean okay?" She nodded. "I know that it is going to be painful but this is a procedure that had to be done." He said squeezing her hand. His relationship with the former judge at first was not the best one, however over the months they had become really good friends. In a situation like this it was very hard to treat her like a patient; however he had to in order to deliver the bad news without breaking apart.

Regina sighed and nodded. Trina got closer to her squeezing her hand gently.

Whale approached Regina and lift her hospital gown up exposing her flat stomach.

"Does it hurt when I do this?" He asked putting pressure on her abdomen.

"No"

"And when I released?"

"No"

"How about now?" He went a little bit up and put more pressure

"No"

"Any back or abdominal pain?"

"Not now, but earlier, that's what woke me up."

He was going to ask the next question but was stopped by the sight of dry blood on Regina's thighs. He sighed and tried to rephrase it the best he could.

"Regina, how much blood did you saw?"

Regina's eyes closed at the painful memory, she felt it but she didn't dare to look down and see the pool of blood around her.

"There was a great amount of blood." Trina said looking at Whale. When she saw that he was going to ask another question she interrupted him.

"Red" She said, struggling with the images inside her head.

"Ok, Regina" He said sitting down on the other side of the bed. "By the symptoms you had…" He sighed, not knowing if he wanted to tell her, but he had too. "…you had what is called an early miscarriage."

"No, no, no, no, no." She shook her head and started to cry, even though she knew what happened and Trina in a way confirmed her suspicion she was hoping that her little warrior was still hanging there. This couldn't end like this. Her cries got even louder when she felt Trina hugging her tightly. Regina grabbed Trina's rope and cried against her chest. The brunette placed a kiss on Regina's temple. "Are we going to get through this?" Regina asked Trina. "Yes we are! We can handle everything remember?" Trina answered her. The former judge smiled remembering that day looking at the burning building and hugging her other self assuring her that they were going to be alright.

Whale didn't want to interrupt the heartfelt moment, but he needed to do the ultrasound to make sure that nothing was left of the pregnancy; if that was the case he needed to take other measures to clean her completely. He cleared his throat, the clones looked at him at the same time.

"Regina, I need to do the ultrasound before I let you go."

She thought that the worst part was over but after hearing Whale she realized that it was yet to come. One thing was knowing that the baby wasn't there but actually seeing it was going to be the hardest part. She nodded releasing Trina's rope and resting her head on the pillow. Trina made a move to sit on the chair but Regina stopped her. "Lay with me?" She whispered, Trina smiled and layed down next to her 'sister' grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on her cheek.

Whale turned on the ultrasound machine and proceeded to put gel around the ultrasound transducer.

"Just put your legs up for me and rest your feet there, you are going to feel a little bit of pressure but it will go away." She nodded. Whale introduced the transducer slowly. She gasped at the intrusion but relaxed right away. The blonde doctor inhaled slowly and started moving the piece inside Regina, making slow movements. The brunette closed her eyes, she didn't want to see anything, she just wanted to get this over with so she could go home and mourned the lost of her baby.

 **A lot of feels I know. Sorry, but it was necessary. Hope to get some reviews and ideas of what do you want to see next. Enjoy the rest of your weekend.**


	17. Unexpected

**Sorry for the delay you guys! Here it is!**

 **Unexpected**

Trina's eyes were locked in the ultrasound monitor, suddenly she saw something and gasped putting her left hand over her mouth. Whale, looked at her surprised. Trina's eyes filled with tears. Regina in the other hand was confused at the sound made by the brunette next to her. Trina started shaking in disbelieved trying to find the words to make Regina open her eyes. The formal judge didn't need words, something inside told her to open her eyes and looked at the monitor, she did and there it was. Two dark circles, and hanging on the left side of each there was one white dot.

She frowned trying to understand what was going on, or better so to believe what she was seeing. She looked at Whale, the blonde doctor smiled widely nodding at her. Then she looked at Trina who was still crying with a hand on her mouth and eyes wide open. "Trina?" She whispered. The doctor looked at her mirror image. "Yes Gina!" Regina couldn't keep the tears that were threatening to fall. But instead of sorrowful ones this were full of joy and excitement. "Our two little darlings are warriors just like us." Trina added laughing between sobs.

"Let's hear those heartbeats shall we?" Whale say to Regina who nodded excitedly. The blonde doctor took some pictures of the babies and after pressing a few buttons a sound wave appeared on the screen. He pressed what she guessed was the volume a few times and she heard it, a set of strong heartbeats. She thought that her own heart was going to get out of her chest. Regina closed her eyes and smiled, her baby's' heartbeat relaxing her mind and soul. She didn't lose them after all. They fought and they won, they didn't give up on her. At that exact moment she swear that no harm was going to come to her little darlings and that she was going to be the best mother they could have. Her thoughts were interrupted by a very concern Whale.

"Wait a minute!" He said looking closely at the monitor. Regina opened her eyes and look at the doctor with concern eyes.

"What is going on Whale?" She said squeezing Trina's hand.

"I can hear an echo." He move the piece, his eyes focus on the monitor. Regina looked at Trina confused and back at Whale. What is he looking for.

"AHA!" He yelled suddenly causing the brunettes to jump a little bit.

"WHAT THE HELL WHALE?" Trina screamed and for the first time Regina was the one grabbing her hand and moving her thumb to soothe the brunette.

"Sorry!" He said smiling at the two women in front of him. His attention was back at the monitor. "Can you see this Regina?" He pointed at a small white dot at the bottom of one of the big ones. She nodded not sure what it was. "Well, that is another warrior you got there. So, you are having triplets."

Regina's eyes opened widely at the news. She was having three babies. One was fine, two was acceptable but three? That was, something else. The brunette looked at Trina, she was as surprised as her. The only thing that she couldn't find in her eyes was the worry and fear that she was pretty sure she was reflecting in hers. Regina was brought to reality by Trina's mumbling.

She wanted Whale to take lots of pictures and even record the heartbeat of the triplets. She wasn't sure if that could be done but if there was that possibility she would love for Whale to do so. When Trina was getting out of hands making other requests Regina interrupted her. Putting her fear/surprise/worry aside, she turned to Whale still having lots of questions.

"Whale, what did really happened? I had all the symptoms for an early miscarriage; you were positive of that as well. Do you have any ideas what may have cause this?"

Whale pulled out the transducer from Regina's. He might have an idea but it was very rare.

"Regina, as painful as it may sound, you did had a miscarriage. I don't know if it was one or more fetuses, we didn't have the opportunity to have an ultrasound before the 10 weeks." Regina and Trina looked at Whale, brows frown and their mouths slightly open. As soon as he saw the confusing creeping out of the clones he proceeded to explain.

"There is something call 'vanishing twin syndrome', this means that in a multiple pregnancy the fetal tissue could be absorb by the placenta, the other twin or mother. There is a 21%-30% chance of this happening when carrying a multiple/twin pregnancy. The symptoms are the same as the miscarriage because actually that is what happens."

The sisters gasped at his last statement. Four babies would have been brought to this world by her and now one of them was gone. It was painful, but her sorrow was replaced with joy when Whale handed each one of them a copy of the first ultrasound picture. Regina underlined with her finger the three round shapes while smiling and giggling, but then, her happiness faded away. Whale caught the change of emotions almost immediately.

"Is something bothering you Regina?"

Regina looked at Whale with glossy eyes. "Is there any possibility that I will lose them too?"

"You are just 10 weeks judging for the size of the fetuses. At this point of the first trimester her hearts are beating stronger that I ever seen in my entire career. You have three very strong babies forming there" He said pointing at her belly. "However, I would like to pay close attention to the small fetus at the bottom." Whale said pointing at the small dot. "It is very small, which is normal when two fetuses are sharing a placenta, but just in case" He said smiling at her. "Don't you worry, they will be fine. Just try to keep it simple, eat, sleep, exercise a little and take your vitamins. I will see you in a few weeks. "

She smiled but he could tell that she wasn't confident on his words; which it was completely understandable after what happened today. "You know you can call me if you need me right? But trust me on this one, those three are not going anywhere. Well, at least not for the next 7 months." He laughed and both Trina and Regina joined him. She nodded, now more confident than the first time. Regina lowered her eyes and took a look at the picture again tracing her little ones gently and smiling.

"I will leave you two alone so Regina can change. I will see you soon Doctor T!" He smiled at the brunette who smiled back at him. Whale opened the door and then froze looking back. The two clones were next to each other admiring the picture in front of them. "Oh! I almost forgot." Both of them raised their heads at the same time. "Congratulations to the new mommy and auntie to be." Regina and Trina smiled whispering a 'thank you'.

MR MR MR

Regina and Trina were in complete silence. They couldn't believe that a night full of tears and lost was going to end up like this. Trina looked at Regina, she was so happy to see the formal judge in such high spirits. A few hours ago she was arguing with Trina about not putting nicknames to her belly and now she was overjoyed by the fact she didn't lose everything after all, now she was having three babies. This awaken some concerns in Trina since Regina was so overwhelmed of bringing one human being to the world and now the responsibility triple.

"Are you ready for this?" The doctor said lifting her picture in her hand. Regina raised her head and looked at her in the eyes.

"I think I am… Let me rephrase that, I know I am."

"What are you going to do with David?"

"I will talk to him, and James, and Robin and…Tom." The name of her husband among the possible fathers of Regina's babies was still painful to hear. However, after what happened today she learned that everything for now on had to be based on the babies and she was pretty sure that Regina was thinking the same way. So for the sake of them they had to put their issues and insecurities aside. Regina could see and feel her other self struggling with the whole father topic but she felt her change in mindset so she knew that the best way was tagging along.

"With that said, I will put my, I guess nightgown on and we can head home. I would love to take a shower and have a big and delicious breakfast made by auntie T." Trina laughed at the nickname and the audacity of the other brunette. "You are a lost case you know that? What's on your mind your honor? Or may I say." She lowered her head to Regina's belly and whispered – "what's on your minds my little darlings? You are so little and are requesting and bossing around already. Just like your mother." Regina rolled her eyes.

"Very funny! After I tell you what I am craving you will see that these three are more yours than mine."

"Oh yeah? Do tell!"

"I want… Well they want pancakes! Double chocolate chip pancakes with a lot of syrup and side of bacon and scramble eggs." She said scrunching her nose which Trina found amusing.

"Okay… anything else?"

"Hmmm…" Regina pouch her lips, her eyes looking up as if she was waiting for the lightbulb to appeared out of nowhere. Trina found this incredible adorable. The pregnancy was going to change her completely.

Regina giggled looking at Trina. "I don't know, maybe, perhaps… A chocolate milkshake with whipped cream and a cherry on top?" She smiled at her other self. Trina started laughing at the last request.

"Those are definitely mine!"

"Told you! Can we get the milkshake on our way home!?" Regina asked her, well it was more than a demand by the tone of her voice. She stood up and walked to the door so she could grab her nightgown that was hung behind it. She looked at it, spotting the blood stain at the end. Regina closed her eyes and the events of the night went through her mind like a movie. Trina approached her putting her hands over her shoulder blades.

"It was my fault, was it?" Regina whispered.

"No, it was just not meant to be. Our little angel will be watching over us and his/her three siblings. So now you have an extra pair of eyes looking after you." Trina looked at Regina giving her more assurance and security than she ever thought she would get from someone. "Come on, let me help you clean up and I will give you my nightgown so you can change. "

"What about you?"

"I will borrow one of this hideous hospital gowns. I know that your pride will keep you from walking in one of this, so I will take the embarrassment today. But let me tell you something. First and last…"

Regina laughed at her other self. Trina was going above and beyond to make her feel comfortable and secure. She was also putting everything aside for her wellbeing. She felt a warm invading her entire body, running from her feet to her belly and into her heart. Her emotions flourishing like never before, she didn't know how to show all the gratitude that she felt in that exact moment, however she could try. Regina pulled Trina into her embrace, feeling their heart beating in completely sync. Trina felt the same thing, she was overwhelmed by all the love not just for the person hugging her but also the three babies that were on the way. She tightened her grip around Regina and in unison both clones said the three words that they were so reluctant to say to anybody.

"I love you" they stepped out of each other embrace and look straight into their eyes, smiling and giggling. Trina wiped away a tear from Regina's cheek and did the same with her own. Suddenly both women heard a growling sound coming from the formal judge's belly. Regina's face was pure embarrassment, while Trina's was delighted.

"Okay, that is our cue then. Someone is getting impatient."

"Hey! Is not me! Well it is me, but not me. Crap! You know what I mean."

"Mhm! Let's get you that milkshake."


	18. Confrontation

**Here you go! All grammatical errors on me. A lot of feels and angst on this chapter.. I am sorry... It will get better!**

 **Confrontation**

A few weeks had pass since the first ultrasound. Tom was finally home after working for almost a month in the Japan route. Since Regina was staying with them, he wasn't worried about his wife being alone. So instead of going home every now and then he opted to stay in hotels near the airport, which killed him. He missed his wife warm body against his.

Regina was trying to hide the few pounds gained during the first trimester. But she wasn't very successful at it. Having one baby would do the trick however, three was a crowd. She opted to use oversized clothes and dresses; she felt so weird in them and also was starting to drag attention from Tom, and the others. So when a 'you look radiant today' slipped through Tom's mouth she knew that it was time to get serious and have the talk. She wanted to talk to David first, who she decided to resume contact the day after she got the news. Her excuse was that she had to return to New York and deal with some cases that required all her time and energy. She felt bad lying to him, but it was the only way that she could keep him away from her for the time being. However, she knew that she couldn't hold this secret any longer so she scheduled to meet him at Granny's diner a few miles away from the Decker's house. It was a good place to meet plus she was craving a banana split so badly and Granny made the best ones in town.

Her choice of clothing was scarce, after shuffling everything in her closet; she decided to go with a white summer dress with pink flowers and sandals. She looked in the mirror, she seemed so small without her stilettos on, but her feet were starting to swell slightly so sandals were the best way to go. She stared at the mirror for a while and then turned to her side sliding one hand from the top of her belly to the bottom admiring the little bump forming through the material. It was too early but she was having three so she could see the difference already. She smiled inhaling slowly. If things didn't go as plan with David, she will be devastated but at least she would not lose everything. She had them.

MR MR MR

Regina was sitting on one of the tables in front of the window giving her back to the front door. A banana split in front of her with extra chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkles as well. Her tongue wetting her lips as she was prepared to take a bite from it. At that point she was stopped by the front door bell and the mentioned of her name. She turned around and saw David running towards her. She managed to stand up before he crashed into her, hugging her tightly. He didn't waste any time and step away a little bit to crash his lips against hers. She moaned at the contact placing her hand in the back of his neck. When air was needed he broke the kiss and whispered an 'I miss you so much'. She looked at him cupping her jaw with her petite hands and looking straight into his eyes.

"I've miss you too." He couldn't stop the tear running down his cheek. She wiped it away with her thumb not letting go of his face. That's what she loved more about David, he didn't hide his feelings behind the man stereotype. He would cry out of love, pain and sadness. Saying that tears didn't make a man weak, it made him stronger. She smiled letting go of his face and motioning him to sit down. He was surprise that she didn't wait for him to order, and that she didn't ask for a second spoon. Usually, she would take a bite or two and then he was the one that had to finish it up.

Regina caught the intention in David's eyes, she didn't like the way he was looking at her dessert either. Today she wasn't feeling like sharing, not her ice cream, she was going to finish it all if it was the last thing she'll do.

"I will tell Granny to make you one or do you want something different?"

"Ow?I thought we were going to share like old times."

"Not today dear. I want this one just for myself." She said taking a spoonful of chocolate ice cream, banana, syrup and cream and putting it into her mouth, smiling at him.

He smiled back at her, now that he was in her same level he was able to notice that something was different not just her outfit was off but something in her face.

"What?" She asked with her mouth half full which gain her a chuckle from his fiancé.

"I don't know, you look different. But a good different" He interrupted before she could say anything. "You look radiant Regina!"

She almost choked with the ice cream. She was so happy to see him that she totally forgot about the purpose of their meeting. Or maybe she was forgetting on purpose. She try to swallow and clear her throat. David could feel the change of atmosphere almost immediately.

"Regina, is there is something wrong? Did something happen in New York?"

Regina opened her mouth but nothing came out from it. She didn't know how to begin, there was not sugar coating this. It was the way it is and that's it. So, she decided to answer his question with the truth.

"David, I… I wasn't in New York for the past two months; I was here the whole time."

David looked at her confused. "I just said that to keep you away from me." His face went from confused to sad and conflicted. 'Is she ending this? After all what happened between them? After all they went through?' She seemed to read his mind and proceeded to calm his doubts.

"I didn't do it because I wanted to end this, I did it because I screwed up big time and I don't seem to find the right words to tell you, because I don't want to lose you."

David's face relaxed at the assurance that she didn't want to end what they have. He reached for her hands and grabbed them squeezing gently. "You are not going to lose me Regina, you know that you can tell me anything." She let go of his hands and put them on her lap, tears starting to built up in her eyes. There was a few times that he have seen her cry. She was always very strong, head held high and her pride written all over her face. So if she was so broken to let out her emotions so freely it was because something very big happened.

"Regina, you are scaring me. What's going on?"

"David, please promise me that you are going to take this the best way possible."

"How can you tell me that without even telling me what all of this is about?" His voice coming louder than expected. He was getting anxious and she knew it, so she decided to drop the news just like that.

"David, I am pregnant."

"What?" He whispered as if all the air was missing from his lungs.

"I am pregnant, David!" She repeated a little bit harsh this time. She knew that he heard her the first time, he was just in shock. However, it was frustrating for her to keep repeating herself.

"How… how far along are you?"

"Why would you care? It is clear that is not yours!" She snapped at him.

"How far along Regina!" His voice getting louder and demanding. She looked to the side biting her inner cheek.

"Almost three months." She said looking at him. He frowned in pure concentration as if he was calculating something. Then his face softened and she found him smiling at her.

"Why are you smiling at me like an idiot David?"

"Regina, that baby is mine!"

"Nonsense, this baby is not yours; we haven't done it without protection, not even that night at the lake house."

"Well, I… I…" David placed his hand behind his neck. He couldn't seem to find the strength to push the words out of his mouth.

"David you are stuttering dear, get to the point."

"That night, the condom ripped before I had the chance to put it on."

"What?!" Regina's eyes widened and her jaw clenched and her grip tightened around the spoon. She was furious, she went through all of this thinking that there was zero possibilities that David could be the father of her triplets and now he had the decency to tell her that? She was going to kill him!

"And you didn't tell me this because?"

"Relax, I didn't thought it was that important at the time. Wait, why were you so sure that the baby is not mine?" He asked her in total confusion. That did it for her, Regina's features softening, now it was her turn to reveal her dark secret. She couldn't be mad at David, hers was worst.

"Well, oh… I…"

"Regina darling, now you are doing it."

She huffed at the comment and pet name that he knew she hated, but tried to calmed herself so she could explain to him.

"Two days after that night, I slipped! Ok!"

David narrowed his eyes at her confession. "Meaning?"

"I went to an inauguration for a club with Trina and some friends, and we slept together. We were so drunk and stoned that no one that participated in the orgie that night used any type of protection." She was playing with her spoon now, not daring to look at him in the eyes. She knew that this meant nothing to him, however the hard part was going to be telling him who participated.

David inhaled slowly, he was so disappointed that Regina did that after him asking her to close their relationship. But also, he wasn't in a place to judge her, the swing lifestyle was introduced to them at the same time, and both felt in loved with it. It gave the relationship a whole new meaning. They had learned the benefits of having a open and honest relationship and that things like that could , one thing was getting out from it without any 'consequences', this wasn't the case.

"Regina look at me." She hesitated for a few seconds until she grabbed the courage and looked at him. He knew that he was going to regret his next question but he had to know.

"Who participated?"

"Shit!" She whispered.

"Regina?"

"Ok fine! Trina, Tom, Emma, Robin and…" she pause to think what was the best way to tell him that the 5th person was his own brother. But she realized that there wasn't a best way for that even if she tried.

"AND?" David was getting anxious, he had the feeling that the next name wasn't going to be pleasant. He had a clue but he just didn't want to accepted.

"James!"

The name of his brother made him flinch. His blood boiling through his entire body. David placed his two hands over his face sliding them slowly until they rest one on top of the other in the table. He couldn't believe that his brother was involved in this mess. HIS BROTHER! The one that always won, the one that was arrogant and had all the girls at his mercy. He had to stay away from one just one and he wasn't capable of doing so. The other two were indifferent but James, that he could not oversee.

"Regina, why? He is my brother Regina, you know better than anyone to not get involved with him. Why in the hell did you do it?"

"David, I wasn't thinking straight. The night is still a blur I just remember some parts and then waking up naked, with marks all over my body and all these people around me."

" This could have been prevented Regina. Why did you go to that party in the first place? You know that those places are surrounded by temptations. You knew that something like this could happened. You are smarter than that. You should feel ashamed of yourself!"

"Excuse me?"

"Yes, not only that but dirty, you fucked my brother and two other man."

Regina slapped him, tears running down her cheeks. He gasped and put his hand over his cheek realizing the awful thing that just came out of his mouth. She couldn't believe that the David in front of her was the same that she felt in love with. But he was angry, and anger tends to bring the worst in people. However, she wasn't going to let him treat her like that after all she went through.

"Regina I am so…"

"Saved it David!" She got up and left the diner, he was right behind her.

"Regina, wait!" She didn't turn around, her focus was on her car a few steps away from called her name again and grabbed her arm spinning her around so she could be face to face with him. She jerk him away and took a few steps backwards shaking her head.

"Regina, please I…"

"No David! I should be the one apologizing, I screwed up big time. And yes, I felt dirty so dirty that I couldn't look at the mirror when I found out. I felt so scared that I was more than willing to end this pregnancy so I would not jeopardized what we had. I felt embarrassed of myself for being an idiot. I felt angry with myself for not being more careful and had the courage to get a fucking abortion. But you know how I feel now? I feel ashamed of all the emotions that I felt. I had to learned the hard way to be grateful of the lives that I am carrying inside me. My selfishness cause me one baby already I am not going to let it destroyed the joy and love that I feel every time I see my first ultrasound. And it is ok if you don't want to see me anymore or you don't want to be a part of this huge mess. At least everything's not lost."

She ended up placing a hand over her belly and sliding it down gently. David could see the small bump that formed through the fabric of her dress. Those babies could be his and he was screwing everything up. But also they could be from his brother. _But wait, did she said that her selfishness cost her already one baby? what was that supposed to mean?_ She knew that he was still processing all the information so before he could say anything else she turned around and headed to her car, stopping in her tracks looking over her shoulder so he could hear her.

"I will see you someday after the triplets are born. That if you want to know if you are the father or not. If you don't want to deal with this, just leave and please don't you dare contact me again." At the sound of silence from David she tried to content the tears threatening to fall.

"Goodbye David."


	19. Promises

**Promises**

Five days have passed since her conversation with David. She was not allowed to cried or fall apart since Trina gave her exactly 2-3 hours to do so after she got home from the diner that day. Her clone stated that she had to let it out but also that this wasn't good for the babies, so she had to woman up and moved on. Also she reminded her that she had to be strong for the days to come. David's conversation was the beginning of all the madness that was going to break lose.

Regina had schedule a meeting with the three other possible fathers. She thought that David was going to be on her side for this difficult encounter, but that wasn't the case. She needed that support more than anything. A support that couldn't be given by Trina since the topic was still too emotional for the brunette. A knock at the door made all of her senses come back to her. It was still too early for the meeting and she knew that nor Robin or James were good with time either way.

Standing up from the comfy couch Regina put on a jacket. Her pregnancy was still a secret for all the others, she didn't want to risk it and have the whole town gossiping. That's why she tried to dress with oversized clothes or puffy dresses. That morning was an exception, she knew that she was going to be alone so she wanted to be comfortable with a spaghetti black shirt and sweatpants. She walked to the door, her mind going a hundred miles per second. She was trying to find a way to start the speech this evening, but nothing was settling.

There was the direct approach which was : _I am pregnant and I don't know who the father is._ The merry round which was reminding them of the night, well more like telling them because there was a lot of pieces still missing in the puzzle. Or the hard way which was the one that she would have taken a couple of months ago: _I am pregnant because you idiots didn't have the brain to put a condom on and now WE are stuck in this mess because of your lack of judgement._ No, that wasn't the right way. She didn't know why she was putting so much time and effort into it, she was pretty sure that her hormones will not let her formulate complete sentences and she will end up crying for the most part and relying on Trina to deliver the news.

Regina opened the door, she was surprised to see David at the other end. Her heart skipped a beat when he smile apologetically to her. She tried to hide a smile and lower her eyes and saw what he was carrying. In one hand he had a rose and in the other one a take out bag from Granny's.

She was stunning, not that she wasn't all the time but pregnancy was certainly changing her. Her features had soften and her eyes seem to sparkle. Her style had changed too, she was wearing a purple jacket, which he knew it was just to cover her belly. However, he could see the black tight spaghetti shirt under it. She opted to use black sweatpants and when he look down he was surprised to see her feet completely bare.

"What are you doing here David?" She said in a whispered.

"I came here to apologized I know I was a complete idiot."

"Yes you were!"

"Let me finish!" He interrupted her. "I know I was a complete idiot. I shouldn't had say all of those things to you. I was just angry that my brother was part of this mess. You know my past with him and knowing that there is a slight possibility that those babies are his and yours is just frustrating. I love you so much Regina, I can't imagine my life without you. You complement me, we are totally different but all the same at the same time. Is like night and day, they are total opposites but they will agree with each other to produce a beautiful sunset and sunrise. I know that this is going to be hard for you and me, but I am not ready to let you go. What do you say? Are we in this together?"

Regina's cheeks were covered in tears. He was there, in front of her willing to take one of the biggest responsibilities in life, to be a father to three babies that there was a 75% chance that they weren't his. What did she do to deserve a man like that? She didn't know, but she was so grateful that out of all of the women David Nolan had met, she was the chosen one. She was very angry at him, but at this point she just wanted him to hold her and tell her that it was going to be okay, but most of all assure her that he wasn't going anywhere. So she let her smile form and her frustration go.

"Always so Charming."

"Well, you know what they say I…" he was interrupted by Regina's lips crashing into his. He moaned at the contact following her almost immediately. The kiss was slow and gentle. He knew that it was her way to say 'yes' without actually having to say it. She was too proud for that. He broke the kiss resting his forehead against hers.

"Are you going to let me in?"

"I don't know, you know how I feel about flowers and apologies."

"Oh come on Regina! This is an special occasion."

"Ok fine I will ignore the fact that you brought me a rose and judge your access to this house based on what you have in that bag." She pointed at it.

He smiled at her and place a chaste kiss on her lips.

"Well, that day you didn't got the chance to finished your banana split so I took it upon myself and got you one all for yourself." She hummed and looked at the bag and then at him. She was ready to ask him if he got the order right (with her special cravings). But he was faster than her.

"Banana split with extra chocolate syrup, chocolate sprinkles and double whipped cream just cause."

She smiled at him, pressing her lips against his, this kiss more passionate that the first two. Her hands went from his neck to his chest placing her palms one over his chest and the other on over his heart.

"Access granted!"

MR MR MR

Regina and David barely made it to the couch, she was on top kissing him frivolously and with so much passion that they had to take a few breaks to get some air. His hands found their way under her jacket placing them on each side of her ribs. A moan escaping her lips when he pushed his tongue to enter her mouth, flicking and searching her entirely. She let it happened for a while until she was tired of being overthrown. Her tongue brushing against David's, they were fighting for dominance until both found the perfect rhythm. When the air was getting low again, David broke the kiss looking at Regina in the eyes.

"I could stay like this forever, but your ice cream is going to melt and your guest will be arriving soon." Regina huffed at the reminder of the afternoon meeting. She looked at the clock and at David with an evilish smirk on her face. He smiled back at her. "What?"

"Well. my 'guests' will be here in maybe thirty minutes to an hour."She stopped talking frowning her brows and looking at David. "Wait a second, how did you know?" He didn't have to tell her, she knew that Trina was behind all of this. "She told you didn't she?"

"Busted?" He smiled giving her a 'oops, please don't throw me into the bus' kind of look. She wanted to kill her, but at the same time was glad that Trina had done this for her. She didn't want to get the details now, she needed to get laid before Robin and James arrived. Regina leaned towards him and kiss David again, her hands going up behind his neck to deepen the kiss. When she was about to unbutton his shirt he broke the kiss.

"Wait, you schedule for three and is ten before already."

"Ugh! David! you should know your brother and even Robin by now. Neither one of them are good with time, so can you just shut up and fuck me?"

"What about Trina and Tom?" He didn't mind that the Deckers walked on them having their way with each other, but he didn't want to be interrupted either so he had to make sure that no one was going to poof out of nowhere. Regina rolled her eyes, she wasn't sure why he was so worry that someone will caught them right in that act, but she agreed that it wasn't the time to argue.

"I will text Trina to give me a few extra minutes". She reached for her phone in her pocket and in less that a few second he heard the jingle that announced the message was sent. When he was going to resume the kiss she stopped him standing on her feet and walking towards the kitchen.

"Now what?"

"Well dear, now there are three impatient little ones screaming for a banana split. I need to take care of them." She said getting a spoon from the cabinet and walking towards David. She bent over and grabbed the bag that was near David's feet.

"Are you going to share a little with me?" He said looking at her with puppy eyes. She narrowed her eyes and shook her head. "But, I will need your help though." The low tone of her voice made him shiver, he could even see the lust overpowering her eyes. Regina stood up and told David to get rid of his shirt and pants for her. He obeyed and in less than a minute he was laying on the couch half naked. She disposed of her jacket and sweat pants climbing up straddling his hips. She opened the container and took a spoonful of a little bit of everything. Looking at David she slide the spoon slowly between her lips until there wasn't any trace of ice cream. He licked his lips at the sight of the woman in front of him. She could feel him hardening under her, it was so delicious to feel his erection slowly pressing against her core.

Regina took another bite of the banana split moaning when the different flavors hit her tongue. Before David could complain of her not sharing he felt a mix of cold and warm over his chest. He looked down and saw a trail of ice cream, syrup, whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles from his shoulder blades to his navel. Regina cut a piece of banana with her fingers and placed one end of the fruit between her lips. Lowering herself to David she place the other end of the banana into David's mouth, pushing past his lips. He opened his mouth and bite into it, their lips barely touching. The brunette straighten herself up chewing the banana and licking one of her fingers. David groan at the sight, she smiled at him offering her other fingers so he could help her get them clean from the ice cream. David didn't think it twice catching two of them in his mouth and sucking hard. Regina moaned at the contact rocking her hips to get a little bit of friction from David's cock.

When he was done with her digits she looked down and saw the delicious trail that she had left a few minutes ago. Regina smiled wickedly and lower her head, her tongue licking the banana split path from his navel to his shoulder blades. She went up a little bit and bite his neck sucking hard. Her hands work themselves down to his underwear, she could feel his erection fighting the tight piece of clothing. He lift his hips a little so she could get rid of the last piece that was keeping her for staring at his naked body. She hummed and lower herself down to take him all in. David stopped her. "Not today." he whispered pulling her back to him and catching her lips into a bruising kiss.

His hands started tugging the hem of her spaghetti shirt and pulling it up. She was hesitant at first, to be completely naked in front of him. Her body wasn't the same.

He could feel her fears crawling in her mind. "Regina let me look at you." She looked at him, his eyes assuring her that everything was going to be alright. She nodded and lift herself a little so he could get rid of her shirt. He pushed her up gently to be able to admire her upper body. She was beautiful! Regina could feel his eyes going down until he was looking at her belly. It was not flat and toned anymore. He reached to touch it but Regina blocked the movement grabbing his wrist half way. "It's okay!" He said to her, she loosened her grip slowly around his wrist letting his palm rest on her stomach. His thumb was moving from left to right, a smile was starting to form. There was three babies there, and even though he didn't know he was the father, he promise that day that he was going to protect and look after them. Regina didn't know what he was thinking, but judging for his smile and the tear that was running down his cheek she knew that he was accepting this and he was happy.

She leaned on and kiss his tear, moving her lips to his. David lower his hands to her panties and rub her clit in slow circles. She moaned at the contact. Effortlessly he lift her up and lay her on the couch. He leaned over and place feather kisses on her neck down her shoulder blades and through the valley of her breast. This was the second time that David was taking care of her in such a gentle way. She loved it! In fact she found out that she felt more pleasure that way, when someone took the time to work her or make love to her. She whimper in pain when he took one nipple in his mouth and suck, David stopped abruptly.

"Are you ok?"

" Yes, a little tender that's all, keep going, just be gentle" he nodded placing his mouth over her nipple and licked it, after a few second he let it go doing the same with the other one. David stopped his movement in her clit and got rid of her wet panties. She was so wet for him that he didn't want to tease any longer. He place himself in her entrance and without a warning he thrust into her. Regina gasp at the sudden intrusion. He didn't move right away waiting for her eyes to meet his. When they did, he pull out and thrust back again, his movement slow but firm.

"Oh David… faster." She manage to say. He didn't want to go faster, he just wanted for her to feel her orgams building up slowly until she couldn't retrain it anymore. However, he remember one of the positions that she enjoyed during the research. He place his hands on the bent of her knees and pull them up until they were brushing the side of her breasts.

"Oh… gosh… David… Yes!" She could feel that familiar warmth on her belly, she was so close. The change in angle help David to get that special spot inside her, which made her current position more enjoyable. He thrust into her while drawing little circles on her clit. She was ready to climax, her breathing becoming shallower and her moans a few seconds apart. He thrust into her a few times and she came screaming his name. He lower one of her knees and thrust two more time as he came inside of her. David lower her other knee and pull out from her keeping his eyes on her body. He loved to see her recuparating after an orgams it was beautiful.

She was trying to even up her breathing, but she knew that the man in front of her was watching every movement. When she was ready to open her eyes she felt soft lips placing a kiss on her belly. David notice Regina tensing at the gesture, he smile and look at the bump now a few inches away from his face. "Mommy and Daddy love you so much little ones. We can't wait to meet you three!" He whispered trying not to get into Regina's audio radar, which it failed. At the sound of David's voice Regina couldn't restrain the tears leaving her close eyes, placing a hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs. That simple gesture and words moved her and warmth her heart. David rest his head over Regina's belly like if he was wishing to hear something back. Regina's free hand went up her side to rest on top of his head. This moment made Regina realized that everything was going to be alright, they were going to get through this.

"I love you David!" She whispered.


	20. The Talk

**I am BACK! Yay! I will not take this long again, I promise. Enjoy your chapter and leave reviews**

 **Chapter 20 -The Talk**

Ten minutes after the couple was done, there was a knock at the door. Regina looked at David worryingly. She was so nervous of the reaction that she was going to get from each man. There was so many possibilities and scenarios that she could feel a headache starting to flourish. David, hugged her tightly trying to give her some confident.

"Everything is going to be alright sweetheart. I am right here" He said kissing her on the top of her head.

Regina inhale sharply and walked to the door. Before she could open it, Trina was pushing the door from the other side.

The formal judge backed up just in time. Trina freaked out thinking she hurt her.

"OMG! REGINA! Are you ok? Did I hit you? Are they ok? I am so sorry"

"Trina… breathe…" Regina told her calmly. She was freaking out already and her clone wasn't making it better. "I am ok" she whispered.

Trina nodded. She entered the house and was followed by Tom, Robin and James. The formal judge's heart was pounding. _Great, the day she wanted them to take the time of their lives, they decided to show up at the same time._

"Hello gorgeous" said Tom smiling at her and giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Hi My Lady" said Robin grabbing her hand and kissing it.

"What's up babe?" said James leaning forward kissing her on her lips.

The movement was so fast that Regina didn't have the time to stop him. He passed by her and went to the living room. Regina closed the main door and leaned against it. She took a deep breath, fixed her hair and walked towards the living room as well.

Trina and James were talking about the possibility of James inviting Mary out while David, Tom and Robin were discussing about last night's game. There was so much joy and hope in that room that she was starting to get sick to her stomach. _Why was her the only one feeling miserable? Why is always her the one feeling responsible, angry, sad, worry? That wasn't fair!_ So she transformed all her worries to anger and frustration, letting her worst self to come to the surface from deep within.

"I AM PREGNANT AND I DON'T KNOW WHO THE FATHER IS! BECAUSE NONE OF YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO PUT A CONDOM ON AND NOW WE HAVE THIS HUGE PROBLEM THAT WE NEED TO SOLVE!"

The room went silent, all eyes were on her. James was the first one to come out of shock.

"Come again?"

Regina rolled her eyes.

"I am pregnant, you idiot, and you could be the father"

James brought his hands over his mouth and then looked at his brother. David was staring at him firmly, not hiding his willing to kill him right there.

"But… how did it happen?" Robin broke the silent unintentionally looking at a specific spot on the carpet. Just thinking out loud, but it wasn't missed by a very angry Regina.

"UGH! That is the most stupid question that I ever heard in my entire life" Regina was fuming, she thought that it couldn't get worst but…

"But when?" said Tom trying not to look at his wife.

"YOU THREE ARE FREAKING MORONS! YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU CAN GO FU…"

"Ok… ok… time out" said David tryin to apeace Regina, but it was worst.

"SHUT UP DAVID! You put me in a situation…"

"Wait what? You brought this upon yourself Regina do not point fingers without taking responsibility."

Regina got even angrier, because he was right, but she wasn't admitting that any time soon.

"STOP!" Trina interrupted before Regina killed someone. It was risky but it was better now than a few minutes later. The formal judge looked at Trina with killer eyes. The "heartless judge" was making her appearance and if not handle correctly she would stay instead of her sister and a tragedy could take place in her living room.

"Regina breathe, is not good for the babies. Remember what happened. We don't want that to repeat itself" That did it for her; she could see her clone softening her features.

"Wait… babies?" asked James. Trina looked at him like she was going to kill him and then at her clone. She was going back to her Evil Queen stage after what James said, but Trina wasn't going to allow it.

"Yes, one of you will be the lucky father of triplets. Deal with it! To answer your question Robin, you had sexual intercourse with my sister without using protection. And Tom…" she looked at her husband trying to hide her disappointment"…it was at the club opening. I changed the pills and created a mess, no one was careful. Now, we need to deal with this like adults and take responsibility. There is no way to know who the father is before the babies are born, it is too risky anyway. Therefore, I recommend, for the sake of your lives, to be patient, kind, and ask few to none questions to Regina about this. Questions?"

"Yes…" James said immediately.

"Wrong answer James" said Trina looking at him annoyingly. James closed his mouth and rolled his eyes making David laugh quietly.

"Perfect! So… case dismissed..." Trina turned around to look at her sister. "…right?"

Regina was not in the mood of games, but the fact that Trina stood up for her and at the end tried to make her laugh warmed her heart. So she gave her a gentle smile.

"Close…case adjourned" she said turning around and heading to her room.

"I don't know what the hell that means… so I just want all of you dismissed, but keep in mind that this situation is on hold until the babies are born."

"That is what the hell meant, ignorant" yelled Regina from the stairs.

"Can you stop being everywhere and mind your own business?"

"This is my freaking business!"

Trina rolled her eyes and looked at all the gentlemen sitting in her living room. Pity, it could be a perfect scenario for an orgy.

"Oh well, scattered"

That being said, Trina stood up and followed the path of her clone to her bedroom.

Tom looked around; it was too silent for his liking.

"Drinks anyone?"

"Fuck yeah!" said James standing up quickly.

"Yeah, I am gobsmacked by this mate"

"I am going home… sorry but can't be in the same room with the possible fathers of my fiancé's babies. At least not now" David said looking at his brother disappointed. He finally managed to destroy his life with what he did, regardless if the babies were not his. He had sex with Regina and that was a low blow.

"Understood" said Tom standing up and following David to the door.

MR MR MR

Trina knocked at Regina's door. She knew that she was walking on thin ice by following the formal judge after an Evil Queen episode; however she knew that Regina needed her.

"Come in"

Trina opened the door finding Regina on the bed with just a sport bra and her panties. She was on her laptop and it looked like she was reading something important. From there the doctor could see the little baby bump forming on her reflection's belly; it was a bittersweet moment for her.

"Are you ok Regina?"

"Fine"

"What are you doing?"

"Channeling my anger into something else so I don't kill the men downstairs or you for being such a waste of my time" She said looking at her reflection nonchalantly.

Trina rolled her eyes knowing that she just wanted to protect herself from the whole situation, plus hormones, which made things worst. So, knowing that she was safe for approaching, the doctor jogged towards Regina's bed, sitting as gentle as she could, and hugged her tightly.

Regina was tensed but a few seconds later she relaxed into the hugged and sighed. Letting her walls fall and welcoming her mixed emotions once more. She started crying, she was tired of life throwing her so many curveballs. She couldn't deny that she hurt so many in the process of 'living' but she tried to amend everything for the past months. However, they said that karma was a bitch and for her it was a stubborn one.

"You are going to be fine… We are going to be ok"

"You promise?" said the formal judged between sobs.

"Hey" the brunette said parting from her clone and using her hands to cup her cheeks so she could look at her, brushing the tears with her thumbs. "Did I ever said that and not kept my promise?"

Regina thought about it. But before she could answer Trina interrupted.

"Actually, don't answer that" she laughed as well as Regina. There were a lot of promises broken throughout the years; however, both knew that this time was a keeper.


	21. Unpleasant Reunion

**Unpleasant Reunion**

 _ **5 months later**_

After the talk, the possible fathers were playing their part besides James. David had talk to Regina and agreed that his brother had to stay away from everything, even if he ended up being the father of the babies. He didn't want him to be a part of anything, James agreed without a problem. Not because he wanted to make it up to his brother, no, he just wanted to be wild and free. He was always the irresponsible and rebel child.

During the past 5 months Robin and Tom had been paying close attention to Regina, however, they were very conscious that the one that was going to raised their children and be with her for the rest of her life was David. So they respected his space and were very selective on when to approach Regina or talk about the subject.

Trina was growing more and more close to her clone every day. They share cravings; the doctor had a case of psychological pregnancy during Regina's second trimester. It was heartbreaking, she knew that it was impossible but she let herself dream until she got her period again. Regina was a great support system for Trina. But she had to admit that she was a little jealous of the former judge. However, with every past moment she was accepting and not condemning the fact that she will never have a baby of her own.

"What about this one?" Regina snapped her sister out of her trance. Trina looked at the onesie and shook her head quickly.

"What now?" Regina said bringing the onesie down of her sight level and looking at Trina in frustration.

"You want to teach your infants how to dress up for court at a young age? Come on Regina. They are babies, happy babies." She said rolling her eyes.

The former judge looked at the black and white onesie with a bowtie in the middle of the neckline. She scoffed and hung it back.

"OMG!" Trina yelled suddenly which made Regina jump a little.

"What about this one?" She said holding a leopard bodysuit with a bow as a hair piece accessory.

Regina's eyes couldn't have been more open.

"Don't even think about it! Are you trying to teach my daughter to be a hooker before she can crawl? NO WAY!"

Trina rolled her eyes at her and sighed in frustration.

"We need a common ground here. If not, we will never get the clothes for the babies."

Regina knew that she was right. But it was so difficult to get to an agreement. They share the DNA and they were practically the same person. But at the same time, they were so different.

"Fine"

"It is so unfair that there are so many things for girls but nothing for boys" Trina noted looking at the clothes.

"Good thing we are having two girls and one boy then" Regina smiled touching her swollen abdomen without thinking too much of the gesture. Trina didn't miss the word 'we' on the former judge's sentence, she smiled.

It was hard for her to even walk. But after the miscarriage she didn't want to do anything for the triplets. She thought that doing something for them or even buying them stuff was going to make her too attach and if something were to happened, she wouldn't be as brave to recuperate this time. However, after Whale's speeches, David's help and Trina's advises, she started to do more stuff for the babies and now she was huge but she needed to get them some clothes at least for the first weeks. The doctor had offer herself to buy the clothes but Regina didn't trust her. And after that leopard onesie, she was glad that she paid attention to her intuition.

"Ok, what about this one?"

Regina looked over and laughed at loud shaking her head.

Trina smiled widely while she hold the purple onesie which read the following _'If Mommy says no, auntie will say yes'_

"OH look! There are three here. And they are perfect! Pink, purple and white. We need to buy these, please!" she pouted and looked at Regina with puppy eyes.

"Alright fine… but auntie has to pay for those then"

"I sure will"

MR MR MR

After half an hour deliberating, Trina and Regina found 6 sets on onesies for each baby, plus other stuff they needed to finish up the nursery.

After a few hours of baby shopping the clones were making their way to eat something before returning home. They were walking but Regina couldn't shake off the feeling that someone was watching. Trina felt it but she was so enthralled in her conversation that she didn't put much thought into it.

Regina looked behind her again, and when she made sure there was no one suspicious she looked at the front but notice that Trina was missing. She didn't have time to look for her since a pair of hands dragged her to the alley, she tried to fight and screamed but before she knew it her body was thrown against the cold concrete wall.

Regina woke up and everything was dark. There was movement so she realized that she was inside a car, she tried to hear something around her so she would know where they were taking her but the pain in her abdomen was stronger and her mind was playing her a very torturous game. Taking her to that night when she thought she lost her baby forever. The former judge tried to move again but the pain kept her from doing so, letting out a small whimper that wasn't ignored by her clone next to her.

"Regina" Trina whispered

Regina let out a sob in relief. She wanted to reply to her but she couldn't. Her heart was breaking in a million pieces, and now they needed to be strong, at least one of them. Trina didn't have to hear her sister to know that something was wrong. So she tried her best to focus on the sounds, left and rights to see if there was something that will help them escape from this fate.

After a few minutes the car stopped. Regina was moved first, she gasped at the sudden grabbed and screamed at the sharp pain she felt in her belly.

Trina's heart dropped but she couldn't speak her mind to ask the formal judge if she was ok, since there was a hand covering her mouth.

"Idiots! What did you do to her? The doctor wants those babies alive. You guys are going to be in so much trouble."

Regina knew that she heard the voice somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. She was so worry and scared.

Half way through the person or people around her realized that she couldn't walk anymore so someone brought her a wheelchair, after a few more minutes which seemed like hours the wheelchair got to a stop. Regina was gasping and breathing shortly. She didn't know where Trina was and her pain was just getting worst.

She could hear a lot of whispering around her, and then she felt someone sitting beside her, she knew immediately it was her clone so she started to calm down a little. However, that didn't last long, her blindfold was off and her sight was adjusting to the light. And then, she saw her, the person that had ruined their lives since they were born Cora Hershey. Trina gasped when she saw the woman.

"Hello girls, long time no see"

Regina tried to hide her fear while Trina couldn't. Then the clone's heart skipped a bit when they saw familiar faces around her.

The former judge saw her assistant; the voice that was so familiar to her moments ago, the little bitch was smiling radiantly at her. She knew that there was something shady about her. Then she looked at those blue piercing eyes that accompany her for a good few years of her life, Daniel. He was studying her; she just wanted to spit on his face actually. Next to him, in the dark, she saw that familiar smile that had been with her most of her life. That smile that made her feel pride but also ashamed sometimes, that one of her mentor, Robert Gold. She felt how her heart dropped to her stomach in a second. All the people she thought were on her side and 'loved' her, were just pawns on a cruel game of chess.

Trina looked around and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Next to Cora was Whale, her partner in crime, her confident and her right hand. He was with a hand on his mouth looking at her and Regina worryingly. She couldn't believe that she was working with the enemy all those years. Her eyes went straight to those who she thought were familiar to her once. Those eyes that provided her internal peace, love, so much pleasure, and once promise a forever friendship, Emma's. The tears in the brunette's eyes started to burned. _How could you_. She whispered. Emma looked at her with indifference for a few seconds and then to Regina who was in shock. Trina's heart shattered in so many pieces. All this time, her life was a total lie and the people that she thought had her back were ready to stab her from behind.


	22. Truth Reveals

**Truth Reveals**

It was 10 o clock and Tom and David didn't know anything about Trina and Regina which was concerning. Both women weren't answering the phone and it was unusual for them to disappear for that long. Usually, if they were going to be late they would sent a text and give their locations just in case the men wanted to join them.

David didn't waste more time and track Regina's phone which led them to the alley were both women disappeared. David's heart dropped in seconds when he saw the cellphone smashed on the floor. Tom called Emma right away but with no success. Then he remembered that Trina and Regina had trackers on their bodies. They decided to put them on a day after Regina decided to stay in Chicago. However, he didn't know how that worked. Emma was the one that knew and she was not answering his texts.

"Tom, we need to find them. We need to get the police involved"

"David, the police will not do anything before the 24 hour period."

David put her hands on top of the head and let out a loud scream.

"So what are we going to do in the mean time? We can't sit still while they are nowhere to be found Tom."

"I know David. But the only person with the contacts is not answering my phone calls." Said Tom a little overwhelmed.

"Damn it Emma!" yelled David walking back and forth on the alley. "I am going to the police, Regina is in danger. I can't just wait for her to return our calls. And I don't care is they have to follow protocol. I need to find her. We need to find them."

Tom nodded and followed David out of the alley.

 **MR MR MR**

Regina and Trina were moved to separate rooms so Cora could run some tests. The former judge was getting more concerned by the minute. The pain that was once on her abdomen was reflecting on her lower back and she started to have some contractions. She was trying to ignore the pain but Whale was in the same room as her. He knew that she was in so much pain and the doctor had an idea about what was causing it, and it wasn't good. Regina could feel Whale's staring at her. She hated him now, but he was the one that took care of her and her pregnancy, and now the lives of her babies were more important than the hatred she was feeling.

Regina looked at him; he didn't even need words to know that she was giving him consent to examine her. He moved quickly uncovering her swollen abdomen and putting some gel on it. He placed the transducer on her belly which made her whimper a little. He whispered a quick sorry and moved gentler. His fears were confirmed. Regina saw his face and she knew that it wasn't good news.

"Whale?" He looked at her concerned. "What is happening?" she whispered terrified for his answer.

"Regina, you have what's call a placenta abruption"

"That can't be good" she said trying to get some air to her lungs.

He shook his head looking at the monitor. "The babies are running out of oxygen, you need to deliver as soon as possible. If not, there are some risks for you and the babies."

Regina took a deep breath. "What are the risks?"

"Regina…"

"WHAT ARE THE RISKS WHALE DAMN IT!" she gasped at the sudden sharp pain.

"The babies can die and you could have a postpartum hemorrhage" She didn't know what it was and didn't even want to know. It was enough saying that she had a huge possibility of losing her babies, and that what mattered to her. She didn't care if she died in the process as long as the babies were safe.

"Is there something you could do?"

"Yes, but…"

"Oh hello Regina, I can see you are ready to deliver the bundles of joy" Cora's voice echoed in the room. Regina gasped at the pain closing her eyes wishing that this was just a bad dream, but it wasn't.

"Whale, prepared everything for Regina's C-section. We need to deliver those babies as soon as possible." Cora said looking at the monitor and then at the brunette. "You and your clone are my pride and joy. There are a lot of things that happened over the years, good things. I got my hypothesis theorized and found some curious but fascinating things with you too. How clones can be identical but at the same time so different? Every human is unique in their own little world." She laughed putting a hand over Regina's swollen abdomen. "And now, you will give me the opportunity to be a grandmother"

Regina looked at her confused, Cora reflecting the brunette's confusion.

"Oh, did I fail to mention that the ovaries used for the experiment were mine? Silly me" she smiled.

"Oh, crap… did I fail to mention that the sperm was mine?"

Regina's heart stopped for a second when he heard the familiar voice. Robert was walking towards her followed by Daniel. Now everything made sense. The mysterious man who helped Cora all these years ago and the fact that even though he knew she wasn't caught up for the job. He did the impossible to trained her and be with her all the time as her mentor. But Daniel?

"Why?" said the brunette looking at her ex-boyfriend. She screamed in pain once again. Her contractions were coming faster. Cora looked at him and then at the brunette

"Why what honey? You were the one that decided to leave and destroy my lab. I couldn't leave you unattended. Also, I needed to check on your process, your professional, romantic and intimate life. So who better than your boyfriend? It was perfect. Did I mention that he is your second cousin?"

Regina felt nauseous now. She was fucking one of her family members? Like how sick was that? Another sharp pain shook her body.

"Whale!" Cora yelled not taking her eyes from Regina. Whale came back nodding before Cora could ask him if everything was ready. "Ok Regina, let's bring those babies to the world"

Regina was taken to the delivery room while Cora made her way to Trina's room.

 **MR MR MR**

Trina was alone for a while. She was in a hospital gown and with an IV on one hand. They already took some blood samples from her and now she was waiting for someone to inject hcg hormones to see how her body would react to a possible pregnancy and compare it to Regina's. Playing with the human body to an extreme of making it believe it was with child was very cynical. But Cora was the definition of that word. The door opened and Emma got to the room. Trina didn't look at her eyes, she was furious at her.

"Oh, so you weren't a bounty hunter after all. I can't believe that you lie to me all this years."

"Trina, I didn't want to hurt you, you got to believe me. Cora took me out of jail and helped me clean all my record so I could start from scratch. She found an opportunity to get to you with me, she played me but when I realized it was too late. I owe her more that I could pay her, she got me controlled."

Trina looked at Emma with tears in her eyes. She wanted to believe her, in fact she knew it was partially true but now her heart was too damage to accept her apology.

"I am so sorry that you are too weak to stand for yourself, Emma. But now you have an opportunity to make things right. Call Tom and tell him where we are."

"Trina, I…"

"I knew you were a coward. I knew that apology wasn't all real. You are a naïve little princess. Do what you have to do and leave me alone" Emma nodded, injecting the hormone to her once so call friend and lover.

"One last thing "said the brunette looking at the blonde directly into her eyes.

"Where is Regina?"

"She is delivering the babies at this moment darling." Cora entered the room, giving Emma a look of 'you better disappear'. The blonde nodded looking one last time at Trina. "What? It is too early. What is happening?" Trina used her elbows to rise from the bed. "She has a case of placenta abruption. The babies need to be delivered or they will die. She is with Whale and the crew now"

"I need to be with her now. " Trina tried to move but she couldn't, then she realized that her hands were free but her feet weren't. Trina put a hand over her mouth to quiet her sobs. Cora walked to her side and took her face on her palms. At the gesture, Trina tried to get away but failed.

"Look at you! You are so beautiful and smart. It is a shame that you will not pass that gene to future generations. But worry not, I will find a way to fix this."

Trina looked at Cora hopeful. She was sure that the doctor was going to find something and succeed at it. However, she was also sure that it was going to take her too long too accomplished, and that her lab rat was going to be her. She couldn't stand the feeling of being an experiment of be the source of one ever again.

"You are not going to use my body for your mediocre experiments Cora. I am a woman, not a child anymore. And I have the control of it, whenever you like it or not."

"Do you?" Cora pressed a button and one of her science partners got to the room.

"Darling, I am happy to introduce you to Sidney Esposito. He is one of the oldest investors and also scientist on the field. He is going to test you on how much 'control of your body' you have. The old man smiled maliciously liking his lips. Trina tried to shake her feet so she can be free. She also started yelling to see if someone could help her. But she was alone, her lifestyle got her to sleep with so many people but that man wasn't her style. She just felt repugnancy over him. He was a piece of work.

Cora smiled maliciously getting an injection from the table behind her and putting it in the IV.

"There, there. Now, let's see how long it will take you to lose control. You see, no one can challenge me. No one goes against me. I am a god and everyone will do what I say." Cora kissed Trina's temple. The brunette started to relax. She could feel the sedate relaxing her but she still had control over her body. Sidney approach the bed grabbing the hem of the hospital gown and pulling up so Trina's panties were shown.

"No, no. no…" she said quietly trying to move away from him.

The man shushed her removing her panties in the process. It was so long ago that he had the opportunity to be with a woman, but nothing compare to this woman. He smiled at his sight going down on her and taking her clit into his mouth. Trina gasped at the sudden shot of electricity. She hated herself and her body for that matter. However she put all her strength and focused on not coming on that man's mouth. It was like he knew her intentions so he smiled against her bundle of nerves. The doctor stood up pulling down his pants and entering her. Trina moaned at the sudden intrusion he thrust in her grabbing her breasts and massaging. Trina was feeling the usual warmth in her tummy but she focus herself is not letting go. The doctor looked at Cora; he couldn't wait anymore, she was furious but signaled him to let go. She had to figure out something else. Sidney spilled his seed inside Trina, the brunette was crying feeling disgusted about what just happened. She won, but she felt so dirty.

Emma was watching what was happening to Trina through the glass window. On the other side she saw Regina's procedure as well. She had to get some help; she had to be strong for both of the brunette's.

 **MR MR MR**

Regina was awake but her muscles were relaxed. She felt the pressure when Whale pulled each baby out of her. She heard her daughters cry, making sure everyone knew that they were here. However, her little boy was quiet, more quiet than normal.

"Whale? What is happening? Why is he no crying?"

"We are doing our best Regina, he was the one who lost more oxygen."

"Whale?"

"Yes?"

"Don't let him die Whale. I have faith in you" Whale nodded, he couldn't leave her now and be part of the CPR that was taking place on the table next to him. His feared of Regina having a hemorrhaged happened. She was losing too much blood therefore she was losing conscience as well. The brunette could see that Whale was still there with her and not with her child.

"Whale… let me die Whale but not my children." Regina was weaker by the minute but before she could say anything else she was out.

 **MR MR MR**

Regina woke up an hour later, she was disoriented at first but then she remembered what happened. Her babies, she just thought about the babies, if they were there and safe. She turned her head to her right side and saw her two little princesses, each in an incubator sleeping peacefully. Then she look to her left and saw her prince, way more little than his sisters and with more machines helping him breathe. Regina was relief, they were safe and sound.

"Hi Regina" she jumped a little when she heard Whale's voice. Regina bowed her head without a word.

"Are they going to be ok?"

"Regina, the babies are strong and healthy. We put some oxygen just in case. That little one is a fighter, he is tiny but he is stubborn. He will get through this." Regina nodded looking at her baby boy attach to all the machines.

"Regina"

"Say it Whale, I know you for a long time now. Or…I think I did. Anyway, what is the bad news?" She looked at him with tired eyes.

"Regina, we had to remove your uterus. The hemorrhaged was very bad and we couldn't do anything about it. You were going to die if we hadn't done it" She nodded once more looking at her children.

"Regina… talked to me…"

"We don't have anything to talk about. You are a traitor. The only reason I let you touch me and trust you with my kids was because, out of all the things you lie about, I know that your expertise was not one of them. You are just my doctor and that's it. We are not friends anymore; I don't have to trust you with anything anymore. We are done okay?"

Whale nodded but didn't leave. Regina looked at him and rolled her eyes.

"What now?"

"Regina, Cora made us run some blood test to the newborns"

"SHE WHAT?" Regina could feel the heartless judge arising from deep within. She knew that she was going to be trapped there forever, or at least after David found them, but she wasn't going to allow Cora to treat her children the same as she treated her all those years ago. Whale knew her for a long time know. And before she could let her evil persona come to life he said something that stopped her in her tracks.

"Regina, we have the DNA results for the babies"

"You do?" she whispered

"Oh yes we do. And it will be so fun to figure out how this happened Gina" Cora entered the room with a big smile.

"What do you mean?" she said scrunching her nose in her confusion.

"What do you mean, what do I mean? One of the girls is from a man and the other two from other. These babies will be my next big break in the science field."

"Over my dead body you heartless bitch"

Suddenly there was a pang at the door and David entered the room accompany with a few policeman who didn't waste time to caught Cora and Whale. David ran to Regina who was sobbing uncontrollably.


	23. Happy Ending

**Well you guys, I am a little sad to say that this is the last chapter before the epilogue of course. Thank you all for your support. This was my first story and to tell you the truth I desisted on this fic for a while. English is not my first language and I never thought I was going to be able to write or take the story as deep as I wanted, but I did and I am glad.**

 **Thank you again for sticking with me even though the updates weren't as quickly as expected. I hope to close the chapters on my other fics and who knows. Probably start another one in English (I am open for requests). Love you guys! Enjoy!**

 **Happy Ending**

"David I thought I was going to be stuck here forever, that I was going to never see you again. I love you David Nolan, with all my heart" Regina was crying hysterically while hugging him tight.

"I am here sweetheart. You don't have to be afraid anymore. I love you too Regina, with all my heart."

After a few minutes Regina's sobbing ceased and her breathing even out, he noticed that her swollen abdomen was gone. David leaned back a little which had the former judge looked back at him confused.

"Where are the babies?" David whispered unsure of the answer. He didn't want to upset her if something happened. Regina smiled lovingly looking at each side of her bed. David followed her and saw the triplets sleeping inside their incubators. His face lighted up and the sweetest of smiles appeared on his face.

"They are here!" he said bringing both of his hand over his head. Regina nodded happily. David stood up and got near the two baby girls, and then he went to the other side and saw their baby boy.

"They are here, and they are perfect" he whispered lovingly giving an adorable look to the brunette.

David was enthralled looking at their children but Regina notice the movement inside her room. When she saw that the police was taking Whale she stopped them. She dismissed them promising that they will get him, but later.

"Whale, I am going to talk to some people to see if I can lower your sentence, for personal interest, to tell you the truth. I trust you with my kids and I am pretty sure that Cora did something very wrong to you in order to accept her offer. However, you have to pay, it is the law." Whale nodded. "Now, can you explain us what happened here" she said motioning at her baby girls.

"Simple, you had what is called a superfecundation. Is when two eggs are fertilized with two different sperms at the same ovulation period. I am not going to go into technicalities, but it happens, 1 out of 400 women."

"Lucky me" the brunette said rolling her eyes. "So, who are the fathers?"

David was looking at both judge and doctor over his corner without saying a word. He was too anxious to even speak.

 **MR MR MR**

Tom got just in time. Sidney was recuperating from his climax, but Cora had invited some other friends to break Trina. One of Cora's old coworkers was going to start touching her when the door swung open and her husband stepped in with the sheriff and other officers. She started crying in relief. The blonde man broke the old man's nose and pushed him aside. He then untied Trina's feet and helped her stand. She cried so much, hugging her husband tightly. He was whispering reassuring words while returning her hug and kissing her shoulder.

"Babe? Babe? Look at me" he said trying to look at her eyes. When he caught those big brown eyes and wiped away some tears he knew that her wife was hurting. That he was too late and she was taken unwantedly by other.

"Who did this?" Tom yelled, he was furious and the brunette was worry. She hasn't seen her husband like that. Trina shook her head.

"It doesn't matter now. I will be ok. Where is my sister?"

"Trina?"

"Tom, I am fine. I need to see Regina. She was in labor and I didn't have the chance to be with her. I will heal in time okay?"

He nodded giving her a gentle kiss.

 **MR MR MR**

Trina entered the room and found the most adorable thing. David was swaying a baby girl and a baby boy while Regina was breast feeding the other baby girl. The former judge was stroking the baby's cheek while saying some words that she couldn't hear at the time. The former judge felt that someone was staring at her so she raised her head to look. She smiled at her clone hiding her breast and accommodating the infant in her arms.

"Are you going to just stay there like a statue?"

Trina smiled, all the bad things that happened the last few hours gone from her memory, at least for now.

"Come, and meet your daughter"

Trina froze in time. Did she hear correctly? A daughter? She looked at Regina, the former judge nodded gesturing her to come closer. Trina walked but it didn't felt like she was walking, she was confused and tormented and was Regina tripping? In less than 5 second the doctor was next to her close looking at the baby on her sister's arms.

"Here you go" Regina gave the infant to Trina who felt the connection right away, that motherly love and instinct of protection and safety. The doctor looked at the brunette next to her. She didn't realize that Tom was besides her looking at the baby. She looked at him and smiled.

"A daughter?" whispered Trina not taking her eyes away from the baby.

"Yes, congratulations you too." Regina smiled at them.

"But… how?… why?" Regina looked at David who nodded happily.

"Something happened, the twins are David's and this baby girl is Tom's. You and I are practically the same person so take it as if I just carry your baby for 7 months. It is not like I am going to disappeared from her life forever or you will not be part of theirs but, she is yours Trina. I was planning to take my eggs and donate them to you but, there were some complications. " Regina looked down playing with her hands.

Trina was speechless; her cheeks were covered by silent tears. She gave the baby to Tom who took her gently and hugged Regina tightly. The brunette was sobbing hysterically against her clone's shoulder. Regina didn't waste time and hugged her back placing her hands behind Trina's neck.

"Thank you Regina"

"I love you sis"

"I love you more"


	24. Family is Everything- Epilogue

**Family is Everything- Epilogue**

"Faster, please… faster" the former judge was rocking her hips at the same rhythm of Mal's tongue. "Mmm… just like that Mal... I am so close" The blonde moved her tongue faster making circles on Regina's clit with her thumb. The brunette could feel her orgasm wanting to be release but she had to hold a little longer.

After the triplets were born Regina had to wait almost 40 days to have sex, and her luck was so great that the day her doctor gave her the green light David had to go out to solve a family issue. However, she was so grateful that they had opened their relationship again, with some names out of the 'get laid' list of course.

Regina couldn't hold on any longer releasing inside Mal's mouth. The woman swallowed all the juices before giving Regina a kiss on each side of her inner thigh.

"That felt so great! You save my life" the brunette said fighting for some air. Mal smiled giving her a quick kiss and exiting the room. Regina was so enthralled in her after orgasm that she didn't see David getting inside the room. He was smiling at his sweaty wife; without saying a word he got rid of his clothing and crawl on top of her. The brunette opened her eyes immediately but when she was going to make sense about who was there he kissed her. Regina moaned against David's mouth.

"When did you get here dear?" she said between kisses

"A few minutes ago, I checked on the kids and got to the room as soon as possible. But, I saw that you were in great company." He said mischievously.

"Yes I was. I couldn't wait for you any longer babe. But I promise it was just Mal."

David smiled at her; she was so adorable when she tried to defend herself. He couldn't get enough of her, so he kissed her again this time more passionate. Regina moaned again reaching in between his legs and massaging his manhood. She needed him. Mal was a great lover but David was something totally different.

"David?"

"Yes my love?"

"Make love to me" she whispered. He stepped away a few inches to see her straight into her eyes. They haven't had a moment that intimate since the lake house. And Regina didn't take it so well back then so he needed to make sure that that was what she wanted. Regina nodded smiling lovingly. He returned the smiled and kissed her again, this time kinder and slower.

 **3 years later**

Regina woke up early that day to make breakfast and make sure that all the things for the party were ready. When the clock stroke 9 o'clock she heard the familiar mumbling sounds from the baby monitor. 'He is a freaking alarm clock' she whispered smiling to herself and making her way up the stairs. She opened the door and saw her little boy looking at her with a huge smile.

"MOMMY!" he screamed putting his little arms up.

Regina placed a finger on her lips signaling the other bed that had his little sister fast asleep.

"Oh… mommy" he said putting his hand over his mouth tying to whispered. Regina giggled looking at her daughter who didn't even move. 'Like father like daughter'. The brunette made her way to his bed kneeling to be at his same eye level. It wasn't because he was his son, or maybe it was, but the little boy was adorable. He had green eyes shaped like an almond like his father and his skin complexion was lighter than hers. He inherited her nose, mouth and dark hair.

"Morning my little Prince" she said tickling his tummy and giving him a kiss on his temple. The boy giggled trying to get away from his mother.

"Mommy, stop"

"Mommy is not going to stop, today is a special day so you get extra" she smiled mischievously tickling her son a little bit more. The boy was laughing hysterically now.

David took a peek inside the room to see the same scenario that he sees every day. His boy and wife were always laughing in the mornings. He wished he was a little more liked them, but mornings were so hard for him and apparently for his darling daughter. Regina stopped and turned to see David. The boy looked at her mother and then the reason that cause her to stop. He smiled at his father.

"Morning kiddo, how are you preparing for your big day?" He said walking toward his son's bed.

"You silly" said the little one laughing at his father question.

"Silly me? But is a big day! How old are you now?" he said looking at his son like he didn't know.

The boy opened his hand and held it in front of him, then he closed it, he focus on his hand copying a gesture from her mother when she was concentrated, and started counting while rising his fingers.

"One…two… thrui" he said holding his three fingers and smiling widely.

"Good job Henry" Regina said embracing her son and holding him tight. She couldn't believe that the triplets were turning 3 today. Time was flying and she felt that she was left behind. But it was a process of watching her children growing up which she didn't want to admit.

"Daddy?" David turned immediately to the sound of his daughter's voice. She was still lying down and her big hazelnut eyes were looking at him. She was a mix of both parents but Regina's gene was very prominent in her. The only thing that neither of them got was her temper, which both parents were very grateful for.

David's heart melted every time he heard his daughter call him. He gave Henry a kiss on his temple and a chaste kiss to Regina before making his way to her daughter's side.

"Good morning princess Leah. How you do?"

Leah took a deep breath. Mornings weren't her thing but she always tried to do her best to be as happy as possible.

"Good daddy" she said rubbing her little eyes and yawning while stretching her arms so her dad could give her a hug. David leaned over and hugged her back.

Regina grabbed Henry and walked towards Leah's bed. David stepped a few inches away from the girl which gave her full view of her mother and brother.

"Mommy" she said smiling.

"Hi Princess!" She leaned over and gave her daughter a kiss. Regina placed Henry on Leah's bed; the twins automatically hugged each other.

"Happy birthday little ones" both parents said in unison and at the same time started tickling them.

 **MR MR MR**

 **The Decker's House**

Trina and Tom were wishing that today was going to be the day that they would wake up early to run like they did when their daughter wasn't in the picture. Well, today wasn't the day either. The couple heard the door opening and when Trina looked at the clock she huffed, 6am. 'She is a freaking alarm clock' she whispered putting the pillow on top of her head. The toddler walked towards her parents' bed and stood at her mom's side. She was a mini Trina besides from the eyes which were a honey color and her hair was a little lighter and longer.

"Mommy? Mommy! Wake up!" she said poking her mom on her arm.

Trina remained still and no noise came from her. The toddler seemed a little trigger by that. She had very little to no patient.

"MOMMY WAKE UP NOW!"

Trina took the pillow from her head and looked at her. How in the world she got the kid with Regina's temper? Like it was almost done on purpose or something. Henry and Leah were angels compared to her daughter.

"Sophia, you don't talk to mommy like that"

Sophia looked at her mother and lowered her head apologetically.

"Sorry Mommy… hungry" she said touching her belly and looking at her mother with puppy eyes.

Trina couldn't resist her. 'Like father like daughter'. Sophia was many things, and having her changed a lot of things in their lives. She missed the parties and the freedom, but nothing gave her more satisfaction and happiness than the toddler in front of her. She was a hand full and her temper was terrible but at the same time, she was a sweetheart.

"Come here you" Trina grabbed her in matter of seconds. The girl yelped and giggled while her mom dragged her inside the covers and hugged her tight.

"Happy birthday baby girl" Sophia looked at her mom giving her a kiss on her nose, Trina reciprocated. Then she hugged her again. Suddenly the sheets revealed their faces to Tom who gave them a sad face clearly for being left aside. Both mother and daughter laughed. Trina turned around placing the girl between her and Tom. Both parents hugged Sophia, when they were drifting away again the little one woke them up.

"MOMMY! DADDY! HUNGRY!" she said grabbing her father's cheek.

"5 minutes Sophe, just give mommy and daddy 5 minutes." The girl looked at both parents and huffed. She had a sense of what 5 minutes meant. But her stomach had other plans so not even a minute passed when she was waking her parents up again.

"Mommy? Daddy?" Trina opened her eyes as well as Tom, they looked at each other and then and the girl in the middle. The little one giggled and then touched her stomach again. Trina rolled her eyes.

"Next time call Regina so she can take care of her mini her okay?" Tom said almost pleading. Trina nodded.

"YAY! AUNTIE!" Sophia clapped her hands. Trina turned around, stood up and reached to grab the 3 year old who was too excited to see her aunt.

 **MR MR MR**

Regina was in the kitchen getting the stuff ready when she heard the front door opening and some excited footsteps approaching. She turned around in time to feel the collision of her niece into her. Sophia hugged her aunt tightly.

"Hey cutie! So excited to see you! Happy Birthday sweetheart" Regina grabbed the girl so she could look her in her eyes. The little one hugged her aunt's head giving her a kiss on her nose. Regina smiled leaning on her and putting her temple with hers.

"Auntie… Hengi and Leah?"

"Living room" the girl clapped excitedly giving her aunt a kiss on her cheek and jumping on her arms so she can let her go. The brunette put the girl on the floor and she took off. When she looked at the kitchen door she saw her clone's tired face.

"Having a hard time uh?" Regina laughed turning around to resume what she was doing.

"Gina, is not funny!"

"Trina, I already told you. Do not push her buttons."

"It is just a toddler, like what hopes do I have in the future, when she is a teenager with crazy hormones and going through puberty!"

Regina turned around rolling her eyes. "You are going to be fine. She will come around Trina. Just try a new approach. Do not ignore her but try to explain to her what is going on."

"Let me ask you something. Who did you obeyed when you were young?"

"No one"

"MY POINT EXACTLY"

'Shit' Regina whispered turning around with her hand over her hip not having an answer to win against her clone. She was right, no one was able to discipline her, and she was a rebel in her own way.

"MOMMY!" Sophia yelled running to her mother. 'What now' Trina looked at Regina desperate and the brunette just gesture her to breathe.

"Yes baby?" the little girl got to the kitchen crossed arms and stomped her feet.

"Why is that attitude for?" Sophia stared at her mother and then at the door. Suddenly Leah appeared with ton on makeup on her mother's high heels.

"What in the hell?" Regina said approaching her daughter. Trina was laughing hysterically. It seemed like the clones were raising their others child.

"Leah Nolan Mills what is this?"

"Beautiful, like auntie"

Regina huffed and looked at Trina with killer eyes.

"What?" she said raising her shoulders. "Do not push her buttons; try to explain to her what…"

"Alright, alright… I get it" the brunette said placing one hand on her temple and looking at her daughter. She was just like Trina, bold, free, extroverted, flirtatious and a fashionista. She couldn't blame her; she had it on her blood. The triplets were a combination of all of them but she had to admit that destiny played them really good. Leah was like Trina and Sophia was like her. The only way that she could look at it in a more positive way was that they needed to learn from this. The clones missed a lot from each other and when they found each other again it was not that good until they work out their differences, still they collided so what a better way to work on their relationship than having a daughter just as free as Trina, or vice versa, Trina having a daughter as stubborn as her? Regina turned around and looked at her clone. She smiled and nodded, letting her know that she knew what she just realized.

"We're going to get through this" Regina said in a whisper.

"Yes we are! We can handle anything… but this time… we will do it together" Trina said reaching for her sister's hand. Regina grabbed it and squeezed it really tight.

"MOMMY!" Sophia said pulling at her mother's dress.

"And that's how a 'moment' gets fucked up"

"LANGUAGE!" Regina said looking at her and the children.

"Sorry… Sophe let's see what daddy is doing ok? Enough of the telling on your cousin ok baby. You need to be more discrete." Trina winked at Regina while grabbing her daughter's little hand.

"Oh that's a great advice for a 3 year old" Regina said rolling her eyes. Trina giggled walking away from them. The former judged kept staring at the spot her clone was just in smiling.

"Mommy?"

"Yes baby?"

"You mad?" she said punting and ready to cry.

"No princess, just let's just play with makeup and high heels when you are a little older ok?" she said poking her daughter's nose. The girl smiled at her mother nodding slowly.

"Ok, with that said. Let's clean that beautiful face before your friends get here."

 **MR MR MR**

The party was a success, the triplets had a blast and after the sugar high and a long nap they were up opening presents. Regina was worry about where to put so much stuff, the house was big but not that big so she made a mental note to donate some of the triplets stuff to James and Mary Margaret. They were expecting their first child but as per their request they didn't want to know the gender of the baby until he/she was born so the twins stuff would work for them either way. Regina was so focus on her idea than she didn't pay attention to the commotion that was happening in front of her until she got licked by something on her hand. The brunette blinked and then looked at the source.

"What the hell?" she whispered looking at the furry puppy in front of her.

"Language!" Trina said from her spot giggling like crazy.

Regina raised her head and look at the adults.

"What is this?" she pointed at the Great Dane.

"That's a puppy" Trina said smiling widely.

"I know what it is! I meant who does this puppy belong to?"

"You" the other brunette said like if it wasn't obvious.

"Say what?" She looked at David who was trying not to laugh, he obviously knew about it. Tom tried not to make eye contact with her and Trina was just happy. Regina was fuming; she had enough with the twins and her work to take care of a puppy which was going to become a huge dog. So, no, she wasn't going to take that responsibility. The brunette grabbed the dog and walked towards her clone. Trina stood up and gave some steps backwards.

"Take it back"

"But, Regina… he is so adorable and he will be a great addition to the family."

"Do not sugarcoat me. Take the puppy back Trina"

"Nope!" Trina said shaking her head.

Regina ran towards her and the persecution began. What started as two sisters and a puppy running around the house turned out to two sisters, a puppy a three amused 3 years old and two worry husbands. At the end they knew Regina was going to get used to the idea. But for now, they just had to try to get the puppy, calmed their children and safe Trina from a terrible fate.

THE END

 **Hope you guys like it. I am so grateful for all of you who followed the story all this time. As I said at the beginning is my baby. I am very emotional to post this chapter because I can't believe is over. But all good things always come to an end.**

 **And for those who were wondering, yes, Henry is our Henry from OUAT.**


End file.
